Die For You
by Lumora The White
Summary: Rosalind Rhodes has always been a bit of an odd duck. The Apocalypse hasn't changed that, its only amplified it. As the survivors deal with their world getting a whole lot bigger, Roz deals with her growing feelings for the other odd duck of the group. Daryl D. X OC
1. Chapter 1

****WARNING: Negan bashing present. I abhor Negan, and all he stands for, with a passion. I'm a Rick and Survivor loyalist through and through. Don't like? Don't read. No hard feelings here. Thanks. ****

 **** DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWD. I own the OC and the extra plot ****

* * *

Die For You

Chapter One

Negan returned with Rick and deposited him in front of our makeshift lineup. I could tell Rick was shaken, but there was still light in his eyes. I caught his eye and gave him a reassuring nod. As much as I didn't want to die, I also didn't like the idea of bowing down to this prick. What the hell did this guy have over these people that they would just stand by and watch this shit? Maggie was practically miscarrying right on the ground next to her now dead husband and no one even batted an apathetic eyelash. What the fuck had these people so scared? It couldn't be his punk ass weapon. Lucille, as menacing as she was, was just a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. There was definitely more to this whack job than just a leather jacket and a maniacal grin.

I'm sure some people wondered what made Rick our leader. What kept us on our knees with him instead of on our feet beside them? I'm sure Negan would welcome us among his ranks, he seemed eager for approval and submission. I'd been watching him leer at me while taunting my leader. Was he actually trying to impress me? He's just bludgeoned two of my family members to death and he wanted to make eyes at me? As if it further prove my point, he winked at me as he shoved Rick down in the dirt. What a sick fuck.

Then the prick decided to break Rick, right in front of us all. He gave him an ultimatum. Either all his people were shot, or he could hack off his son's left arm. Negan strolled over to where I was kneeling and knelt beside me, facing Rick. He leaned into me, brushing my hair away from my ear. "Oh, don't worry that pretty little head of yours." He murmured loud enough for those around us to hear, "He'll choose the hatchet." He chuckled darkly, "They always do." He smirked, sniffing my hair like a total creep. "Three!" He boomed, straightening away from me.

Rick looked lost, hyperventilating like a scared little school girl. Jesus, this is what we'd come to? After everything we'd survived, It'd come down to a douchebag with supreme swagger and a baseball bat? "Two!" Negan counted, "C'mon Rick, your choice. What'll it be?"

I bit my lip, glancing sideways at Daryl. He was looking at Rick, his mouth set in a grim line. I could see tears streaming down his face. My mind screamed that this wasn't fair. These strong, courageously resilient men were being broken right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "This is it," Negan exclaimed, "One!"

Rick reached for the hatchett and my heart lurched. Oh god. This was it. After Rick did this, there was no coming bac-wait a second. I locked eyes with Negan and he was gleeful, like he'd set this all up on a whim, and was pleasantly surprised to watch it all fall into place. He knelt down and stopped Rick from going through with it, making him agree that he now belonged to him. I had to be dreaming. I must have fallen off the guard post back home and hit my head.

"It's been a productive damn day." Negan spouted off, "Now, I hope you all understand how this all works." He smirked. "Dwight!" He cried, pointing his bat at Daryl. My hands balled into fists, nails biting into my palms. "Load him up."

"He's got guts." Negan mused, leaning into Rick a little, "Not a little bitch like someone I know." His gaze found mine. "I like him, he's mine now."

A feral growl ripped from my throat, causing Negan to smirk. I could tell he was putting the pieces together. Fuck.

"You still want to try something, 'not, today, not tomorrow,'" He mocked, "Not today, not tomorrow! I will cut pieces off, uh." He paused, taping Lucille on the ground, scanning the crowd for Simon. "Hell's his name?"

"Daryl." I murmured without thinking.

"What was that?" Negan asked, hand to his ear as he straightened up away from Rick to stride over to me.

I didn't answer, keeping my gaze at the earth, my breathing heavy. "Awww. C'mon sweet cheeks," he crouched in front of me, "I'm gonna need you to repeat yourself one more time." I bit my lip. "Now." He lifted my chin with his finger.

My chest lurched at our eye contact. "Daryl," I choked. "His name is Daryl."

"Wow." Negan smirked, smoothing his thumb along my jawline. "That actually sounds right, thank you sweetheart." He returned to Rick, threatening to chop Daryl up into little pieces, even make him do it himself, if Rick didn't do as he said.

When Negan gave a rousing speech about this being a new world order and how it had been such a productive damn day, I had a hard time swallowing it. More like the worst day of my life to date, and there had been some pretty shitty days up to this point. He left the group a truck for all the shit they were going to find him. I had to do something. I couldn't just return to Alexandria and work for this creep. Negan tossed Rick's ax over his shoulder as he strode away. It was now or never.

"I'll go." I said out loud. I hadn't meant to, all I could think about was Daryl being taken away and never seeing him again. Never being able to be close to him, feel his silent laugh travel from his belly to his cheeks. Never see the want I felt be reflected back with such fire again. No, there had to be another way. I had to make sure he was safe. Maybe if I went with him willingly he'd set Daryl free.

Negan stopped at the sound of my voice, turning around, swinging Lucille up to rest on his shoulder. Shakily I rose to my feet, my chin rising in the air a little so I could lock eyes with him. "I'll go, I repeated, "Take me instead." My voice sounded harsh, insistent, a little too childish for my liking. I flicked my eyes to the van where they'd shoved Daryl. He was at the window, his eyes silently pleading with me to kneel the fuck back down. I chanced a glance at Rick to get a shot of courage; wrong move. His face was a mixture of shock, anger and grief. I almost lost my resolve, then I caught Michonne's eyes and she nodded to me, a soft smile playing on her lips. She understood. I couldn't be left behind, not after what we'd just witnessed.

"Well, well." Negan sighed, running a hand over his mouth. "I had my suspicions, but I thought maybe he was a tad old for you, sweet cheeks." He laughed. He clicked his tongue. "Hmmm." He seemed to actually be debating the trade. "You know what?" He chuckled, shaking his head, "I think I'll take you up on the offer, minus letting Daryl go, of course." He grinned, "I just like him too damn much."

So this was Negan; charismatic, extremely discerning and manipulative with a touch of impulse. If he wasn't such an asshole, I might have found him attractive. Instead I found the man this monster had just taken prisoner, dangerously captivating. Apparently I was willing to risk my life for him too, that was new. But was it really? Probably been that way for a while now. We'd all become like family, this little rag tag bunch.

Negan nodded to his right hand man, whom I'd learned was Simon from overhearing chatter behind us while Negan was away with Rick. "This way, miss." Simon said as Negan turned away and made his way towards an armored truck. He motioned for me to follow. My heart lurched. Fuck. This wasn't part of my plan. I was supposed to be thrown in and locked away like a prisoner with Daryl, not escorted away like a prize.

Simon pulled open the rear passenger door and nodded at me. I gave him a small smile, carefully sizing him up. He was tall, but lanky. I could totally take him. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath before sliding inside. The door was shut for me, and I was suddenly very aware of the man next to me.

Negan looked relaxed and carefree, confident even. His tall frame folded into this vehicle was a little comical, but he seemed to be use to the cramped quarters. Maybe he found it comforting. I didn't have much time to think about it further before Simon climbed into the driver's seat and we were moving. The lurching of the vehicle caused me to gasp and grab the handle on the ceiling. Negan chuckled, he'd mirrored my posture with practiced ease, regarding me with an amused smirk.

"Something funny?" I murmured, my chin lifting a little as I settled down into the seat, getting used to the jerky ride.

Negan's eyes twinkled. He took a breath, "You must be Rosalind." He paused to gauge my reaction. No dice there buddy. I didn't scare easy, something that the archer and I had in common, among other things. He frowned good naturedly, lifting his eyebrows, expecting a reply.

"You've been watching us." I murmured through clenched teeth. All he needed to know was I would do absolutely anything to protect Daryl. Daryl was too stubborn, too honorable to break. I didn't have his code. I didn't have that honor. Not without him.

Negan scoffed. "You caught me." He smiled warmly, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So," He sighed, "Rosalind-"

"Roz." I corrected him. No sense in keeping formalities. I didn't want him to think I was here as an ambassador or something. I wanted him to welcome me in with open arms so I could get close enough to slit his throat.

"Roz," He nodded, "You and biker boy been together long?" His eyes were steady, lips parted, as if he was waiting to hear the juiciest gossip he'd heard in a long time. Huh. Maybe ruling a cult was boring. I imagined it was hella lonely. Maybe that was where I came in.

"We're not together." I answered, the words catching in my throat. We were close, even kissed a few times, but we'd never talked about our relationship or anything. Daryl Dixon wasn't traditional boyfriend material, even without the apocalypse to contend with. Honestly, I wasn't really sure how I felt until Negan ordered his capture and they carted him away.

Negan chuckled darkly, "Really?" He smirked. "Your surrender tells me otherwise, sweet cheeks." He winked. He took a breath, "Or, you have feelings that he doesn't-"

I made an amused sound in my throat. "Unrequited love." I gushed mockingly, "You wish." So did I. I hoped the moments we'd shared weren't just in the heat of the moment. If I knew Daryl Dixon at all, he cared for me. How much? Well, that remained to be seen.

Negan laughed aloud this time, "You are a spitfire, aren't you?" He smirked. "I guess he won't mind if you and I take a tumble…" He trailed off suggestively, eyes raking down my body.

Ew. Gross. Did he think because he ordered people around that he could just have anyone or anything he wanted? Being a psychotic assbutt didn't make him irresistible. "You can't break him." I knew what Negan was getting at. He wanted to use my well being as a bargaining chip. Little did he know, Daryl knew I could take care of myself.

"He's got spunk." Negan agreed, "I'll give you that." He studied me for a moment. "I gotta say, planning our first supply grab, I was very tempted to take you back with me as a cherry on top." He sighed, "Guess you made that decision for me, sweet cheeks." He grinned.

* * *

The vehicle rolled to a stop. I glanced up to see that the van they'd placed Daryl in was ahead of us. At least we were going to the same place. "Welcome to The Sanctuary." He motioned to the structure in front of us. If I'd been paying attention well enough, we traveled west then turned south towards Atlanta. We'd steered clear of the city since we all knew it was overrun. Maybe that was why this massive army had flown under our radar so far. When I made it back to Alexandria and the Saviors were eliminated, I'd take a group and scout for other settlements. We weren't as alone out here as we thought.

I bit my lip to hold back my gasp of disgust. The fence line was surrounded by incapacitated walkers. Most of them were impaled in some way or another so they were no longer a threat to those inside the compound. They instead served as security for any outside threat. The Sanctuary looked like a former factory, repurposed as headquarters for Negan and his army. We rolled inside and parked. Simon got out first and opened Negan's door, then jogged around and opened mine. I stepped out and Simon motioned for me to join Negan on the other side.

"We have returned victorious!" Negan roared to the crowd that had gathered around the returned vehicles. Looking out over the group my breath caught. They were all kneeling, as if the presence of a King. I felt the bile rising in my throat and swallowed hard against it. Daryl was unloaded and led away towards what looked like the main building. Before they passed, I could feel his eyes focus on me. I carefully kept my head forward but let my eyes catch his. He looked stricken, like he was losing hope, or had lost it already. I had to get to him. I gave him a sly smile and a playful wink, trying to communicate I was fine, everything was under control. Negan didn't consider me a prisoner for some reason, maybe he wanted to show off his home to someone and have them appreciate it. Maybe he wanted to show someone from his newly acquired grunt force the light at the end of the tunnel. I could do that.

Negan continued giving orders on how and where supplies were supposed to be stashed and used. He also took a few minutes to talk security with a few of his men. It gave me a chance to look around. The compound was simple, but very secure. The walkers set up along the fence was a nice touch that definitely upped the intimidation factor.

"Come with me." Negan murmured in my ear, gripping my bicep gently to get me to walk with him. He let go as soon as I fell into step beside him. He led us inside and upstairs to what I presumed to be his private quarters. The first thing that struck me was the beautiful women. They all looked up when Negan entered the room, but immediately switched their gazes to the floor when he raised his hand. He must really get off on a Dom/Sub relationship. "Ladies," He addressed the room, "This is Rosalind." He ghosted his palms over my shoulders, "She is a guest from our newest acquire, Alexandria." The women all gave me tight lipped smiles. "Sherry," Negan called to the woman who just entered the room. "Please see that she gets settled."

The petite, very pretty brunette nodded. "Sure thing." She gave me another tight smile, "This way." She motioned for us to exit the room.

"See you soon, Roz." Negan purred as he poured what looked like scotch from a glass bottle. He lifted the glass to me before downing the contents.

I gave a minute nod and spun on my heel to follow Sherry to wherever I was supposed to go. The interior of the factory was safety lit, a wise use of electricity, but also a bonus for stalking around unnoticed. It was clean, which told me there were people that cleaned the common areas, that meant that like every good little cult compound, everyone had their job to do. I wondered if I'd be given a job or if I'd just be given a tour and sent home. I followed Sherry down the long hallway, unable to untie the knot forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Home sweet, home." She murmured, pushing open the door at the end of the hall. The room was light, airy even. Everything furnished in lush fabric from the curtains to the bed linens. A queen size bed, dresser, couch and a small set of cabinets that seemed to function as a tiny kitchen were a welcome sight. "You can change clothes, I can have what you're wearing washed for you." Sherry offered. I looked down at my bloodstained clothes. Maybe freshening up was a good idea.

"Sure," I unzipped and shrugged off my black leather vest. I was surprised they let me keep my weapons. I wasn't big on guns, but I did have throwing knives that were a literal life saver. Daryl had his crossbow, I had my knives. Rick use to tease me that we a couple of odd ducks. He'd always follow up it up with saying, 'I'm glad you're _my_ couple of odd ducks.' Always made me roll my eyes. Now, well, now all I could do was swallow the lump in my throat the memory created.

I stepped behind the screen behind the couch that I had a feeling had clothing stashed with it. Jackpot. I rifled through the stash and found a pair of jeans that would work with a belt, a bra that didn't give me obscene cleavage, a black tank top and a pair of black boots that looked just worn in. Perfect. I tossed my long, red curls and wondered if there was a place to shower here. Life was almost divine in Alexandria because we had creature comforts.

"Dwight's prisoner, he's from the same place you are, right?" Sherry asked breaking our silence.

I stooped to tie my boots. "Yes." I took a breath, wondering what her connection to Dwight was. Time to find out if our bond as women was stronger than the fear Negan paraded around like a prize. "I surrendered after they took him." I buckled my weapons belt back in place, settling the knives in their sheaths.

I emerged to find Sherry picking up my discarded clothes. She motioned to the wash stand by the door. I took a deep breath and steeled myself against the sight I was about to see. I peered into the mirror, my green eyes wide and searching. Blood spattered my left cheek, probably Abraham's. I made quick work of washing my face, neck and arms of blood and dirt. Everyone and everything in the Sanctuary seemed so clean. I wanted to fit in as much as possible.

"Why?" Sherry asked after I dried my face.

I locked eyes with her in the mirror. I debated whether to clarify the question, instead I decided to answer her, see where that got me. "I wouldn't leave him behind."

Sherry nodded almost knowingly. She bit her lip and glanced at the clock. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Be ready to move."

"Okay…" I answered as she moved to leave. "Wait." I put up my hand. "One question."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Who is Dwight to you?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat, "My ex husband." She yanked open the door, "Fifteen minutes." She murmured as a reminder over her shoulder just before it shut behind her.

Oh. So Negan was into stealing women from their men. Interesting. Explained his fixation on mine and Daryl's non existent relationship. I padded over to the bank of windows, gazing out over the main entrance. The groan from the walkers was barely audible from this height, maybe I would actually get a decent night sleep here. Fat chance, knowing Daryl was locked away like a prisoner would have me tossing and turning for sure.

Like clockwork, the door opened again fifteen minutes after Sherry departed.

"Follow me." She instructed, grabbing my clothes as she swept from the room. I grabbed a bottle of water off the countertop and followed her out, giving it a twist. She tossed my clothes down what looked like a laundry chute, then continued to the stairwell. She led us down three sets of stairs to what I presumed was the ground level. "Quickly," She murmured to me, pulling me into the darkness with her. We rushed down a dark hallway to another set of stairs. Now I was sure we were on ground level. We rounded a corner and she stopped in front of a large metal door. "Hurry." She motioned for me to join her at the door.

Suddenly, I knew what was on the other side. "Daryl?" I squeaked, my face crumpling. She nodded, producing a key from her pocket. My hands shook as I inserted the key into the door.

"We only have ten minutes until they return. We need to be gone by then." Sherry spoke low, her words absolute.

I bit my lip. Ten minutes, less than ten minutes if we were supposed to disappear and somehow magically return the key. "Okay." I breathed pulling open the door. My stomach dropped, and I fell to my knees.

Daryl sat huddled in the corner in complete darkness, stark naked. "Daryl." I whispered, "I'm here." my voice broke and tears threatened to spill over. I crawled towards him, watching his eyes register that this wasn't a trick that I was really here. I reached up to cup his face, smoothing his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes. He looked tired, hungry, probably thirsty, too. Water. I had water. I crawled back to the door and grabbed the water bottle I had snatched from my room. "Here, drink." I offered the bottled to him and he drank quickly polishing it off in a few moments. I took the bottle back, tossing it to Sherry at the door. "Can't we get him a blanket or something?" I whispered to her. She just shook her head. I knew the answer, getting him any kind of comfort would be too suspicious. Leaving him in the state was intentionally cruel.

"He treatin' ya good?" Daryl spoke for the first time. Jesus, was he really concerned about Negan? Here he was cold, naked and at the mercy of these psychos and all he could ask was if I was being treated right?

I wanted to get angry with him, but realized I probably only had a few moments left with him until who knew when. So I took a deep breath, willing my anger to subside and replied, "Yes, he said publicly that I'm a guest from their new acquisition, Alexandria."

"Good." Daryl sighed, his head falling back against the cinderblock. He seemed relieved.

"Daryl, I-" I started to say, but Sherry cut me off.

"Two minutes." She said flatly, turning away from the doorway.

Suddenly, Daryl palmed the back of my head and brought my face close to his. "I'm not going anywhere, Roz." He murmured, he looked less unsure of himself up close. "Don't be stupid." Then he kissed me hotly, his mouth engulfing mine, making my toes curl. This always seemed to happen; we found ourselves in hot water and things between us heated up with it.

"Let's go!" Sherry exclaimed in a whisper, pulling back on my shoulder, her fingers gripping my vest.

Daryl released my mouth. "Don't be stupid." He repeated, releasing his grip on my head, falling back against the wall. Maybe he did care about me after all. Knew me pretty well too. I wasn't stupid, but I did let my emotions get the best of me on the regular, hence his warning. Sherry yanked one more time and I was out of the room and she shut the door turning the key in the lock. She pocketed it and gripped my upper arm to get me moving with her down the hall. I barely swallowed the sob that welled up in my chest as we rounded the corner. Up ahead was a small guardstation. It was thankfully empty. Must have been shift change, or she paid someone off. I was willing to believe the latter. She seemed capable of devious shit like that.

She slipped the key back in the box on the wall that was conveniently left unlocked. After relocking it, she led the way all the way back up to my room. My heart pounded fiercely in my chest. At least I knew Daryl was whole. In horrible conditions, but still here, still breathing. That had to count for something "You need to convince him to comply." Sherry said matter of factly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Either join up or become a slave, that's how Negan operates-"

"Loyalty is like currency." I cut in with a smirk. "I get it."

She studied me for a moment, eyes wide and searching. "I hope you do." Then she left, the door clicking shut softly shut behind her.

I flopped down on the bed, the air leaving my lungs with a whoosh. I rolled over to stare at the ceiling, trying to keep it together. How could I do this? I had to somehow make it out of here alive with Daryl by my side. How could I convince Negan to let Daryl go? I could tell he was pretty enamored with him. How far was I willing to go? Was I willing to trade my freedom for his? Was I willing to become one of Negan's wives just so Daryl could be free? _Don't be stupid._ Yeah, he was right. No need to get desperate. I sighed, turning on my side away from the windows. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until we returned to this room. I shut my eyes for a few moments, trying to recharge my batteries before Negan came knocking.

I must have fallen asleep because it was dark when I opened my eyes. The hair on the back of neck stood up at attention. I wasn't alone. In one swift motion, I sat up and threw one of my knives towards the figure sitting in the armchair by the door. I purposely embedded the blade in the wall, just above the person's head.

"Hot damn." a deep voice chuckled. My breath caught. Negan.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 ** _Die For You - by Starset_**

 _Here's the product of my latest addiction: The Walking Dead. I'm late the the party, but I did manage to go to Walker Stalker Atlanta in October. Even managed to snag a photo op with Andy! So much fun. I've worked my way through season 1-7 from Mid August till January. I'm working through season 8 right now, trying to catch up for the premier on the 25th._

 _I'm not usually a first person writer, but this sort of just came out after watching the end of season 7. There will be plenty of flash backs over the next few chapters to give Roz context with the group so far._

 _I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	2. Chapter 2

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

 _I must have fallen asleep because it was dark when I opened my eyes. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end; I wasn't alone. In one swift motion, I sat up and threw one of my knives towards the figure sitting in the armchair by the door. I purposely embedded the blade just above the person's head._

" _Hot damn." a deep voice chuckled. My breath caught. Negan._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"You are one _hell_ of a woman, Roz." Negan murmured, standing up. He removed the knife from the wall and studied it. "You got an aversion to guns or something?"

"Guns jam." I answered, sliding out of bed. He offered the knife to me, and I contemplated simply plunging the blade into his chest before returning it to my belt.

Negan barked a laugh, "That they do." He took a quick breath. "You hungry?"

I regarded him for a moment. I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before, we were too preoccupied getting Maggie to the Hilltop to stop for lunch. _Please let her be safe_ I thought. I nodded, taking the knife from him and placing it back in my belt.

"Shall we?" He smirked, ushering me out of the room into the hallway. He led the way down the hall to his private quarters. This time the room was empty, not a beautiful woman in sight. A small table had been set for two, candlelight swathing the walls in shadow and intrigue.

Negan held out a chair for me and I slid into it stiffly, trying to retain my composure. As much as I wanted to get close to him, I was hoping I could become of use tactically, not just for my physical charms. He settled in the chair opposite of me and took the lids off our plates, revealing a welcome spread of meat and vegetables. He picked up a knife and fork and hacked off a piece of chicken and ate it. I guess that's my cue to dig in as well. So I took a deep breath and began eating the meal set before me, trying to remain calm.

"So Roz," Negan began after swallowing his first bite. "How does a beautiful, capable woman such as yourself become a part of Rick's little ragtag group of sorry shits?"

I swallowed the meat I was chewing, taking a swig of the wine that had been poured. Not bad. My mind whirled to where I could start my story. Might as well start from the beginning. "Hmmm. Well, I guess it all started at the prison where I worked before the world went to hell."

* * *

 **West Georgia Correctional Facility**

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick, presumably the leader of the group asked me at gunpoint. I guess they weren't expecting to find someone alive within the prison walls. This was not the way I wanted to end my week and a half long hunting trip.

 _Walkers?_ My mind reeled. Oh, he probably meant the walking dead. "At least a hundred." I sighed. "Probably more."

He nodded. "How many people have you killed?"

 _People?_ I was a cop, and ex military so I'd to crossed that line way before the world went to hell. "Look, I'm ex military and I was a cop so…" I trailed off in explanation. Rick and the man carrying a crossbow exchanged a look. I took a breath, "Since this shitstorm?" I offered. "Six."

Rick sighed. "Why?" He asked, eyes wide and searching.

I bit my lip. I could lie. I could say it was during the riot, but in all reality I had been tasked with getting the prisoners to safety, not killing them. I cleared my throat against the emotion welling up in my chest. I looked up first at Rick, then the other man. "They tried to rape me." The man's eyes bore into mine as if he was trying to read if I was being truthful or not. I shrugged. "They deserved it," I scoffed, "bastards." The man who was staring me down smirked, a new light forming in his blue eyes. I choked back a gasp as heat rose in my face. I looked away, back at Rick before a blush could form on my cheeks. What the _hell_ was that?

Rick's eyes softened at my confession, lowering his weapon. "I'm sorry." He murmured, placing a hand on my shoulder. He shared another look with the blue eyed man.

"Shit." I hissed through clenched teeth, clutching my ribs. With Rick's pressure on my shoulder, the gunshot wound on my side was giving me more trouble than I originally calculated. The injury had slowed me down more than I wanted to admit. I was usually only gone from the prison for a few days at a time, but this time it was over a week. It was just a graze, but I definitely needed to get myself patched up. I glanced down to see blood seeping through my makeshift field bandage. Shit was right. The adrenaline of hightailing back to the prison must be wearing off too, I could feel myself begin to slide towards the floor.

Blue eyes rushed forward at the sight, pulling my arm over his neck for support. "I gotcha." He drawled softly, "Get Hershel." He told Rick, guiding me over to the cell block door as the leader quickly unlocked it. My eyes fluttered closed and I stumbled trying to keep my footing. "Stay with me."

I'd just come back from a hunt to find Cell Block C occupied, Somewhat to my relief, it was the living, not the dead. All I wanted was to clean up and sleep. But sure, blue eyes, anything for your sweet ass. "I'm here." I murmured through clenched teeth. That adrenaline rush was definitely wearing off and shock was beginning to set in.

He maneuvered us towards Rick and an older man on crutches, lower half of his right leg missing. I guessed this was Hershel. The men were standing in the first cell. My hand shot out to hold us back from entering it. "Not sleeping in a cage, Chief." I protested, pushing back, my bleary eyes locking with Rick's. "Prefer not to die in one, either."

Blue eyes smirked and I could feel the vibrations of his chuckle rumbled up from his stomach to his throat. Rick shrugged looking slightly amused. "Alright." He drawled, shifting his support so now he had me cradled against his chest, carrying me down the cell block bridal style. My eyes shot wide at the shift in support and I clutched at his leather vest. "There, that'll get your blood pumping, eh?" He teased. Up the small staircase we went, to the guardpost. I'd been bunking here since I began working at the prison two years ago. Old habits die hard I guess.

Rick and Hershel followed and after blue eyes deposited me on the cot, he stepped back and allowed the older man to set aside his crutches and begin inspecting my wound. I drifted, listening to the older man fuss over my injury. A young blonde woman entered the room carrying with her a bucket and a clean cloth. Blue eyes had disappeared much to my disappointment. I was hoping to at least learn his name before the blackness claimed me.

"Hi," The young woman said sweetly. "I'm Beth."

I mirrored her kind smile, "Rosalind." I offered, my breath hitching at the feeling of metal sliding into my skin. Stitches. Aw hell, that meant I was going to have another kick ass scar. Just peachy.

"This is my daddy, Hershel." She continued to speak, I could tell she was trying to keep me conscious. "That's-"

"Rick." I said, locking eyes with the leader over her shoulder.

She nodded. "And that's Daryl."

Ah. Blue eyes was back, hovering over her right shoulder. _Daryl._ Nice a name as any, suited him well. "Thank you." I whispered, blinking up at him. He nodded, eyes unreadable.

"Looks like just a graze, but the wound was deep and too long to leave unstitched my dear." Hershel explained. "This might hurt." He flashed a small light in my eyes.

"Fuck, Doc." I swore, my hand coming up to shield my eyes. "Careful where you're flashing that thing." The light was small, but it hurt like hell.

"Looks like you've hit your head, too." He smiled sadly. "Not to worry, we'll have you back on your feet in no time." He smoothed a clean bandage over my freshly stitched wound, taping it to secure it. "I need you to lean up on your elbows dear so we can give more support to your ribs."

I nodded, taking a shallow breath, slowly easing myself into position, arms shaking with the effort. My ribs complained painfully and I slipped backwards. Daryl sank to his knees as Beth moved away from the cot, his left arm bracing my shoulders. His right helped the doc wrap a bandage around my ribs to give them extra support. I made the mistake of turning my head towards Daryl's. His mouth was dangerously close to mine, his breathing steady, eyes focused on the bandage, not my exposed chest. "Enjoying the view, blue eyes?" I teased, feeling my stomach lurch. I knew the concussion and broken bones were to blame for my nausea, but his sudden nearness also had my body buzzing.

Daryl scoffed in response, his eyes finding mine. Suddenly it was too much and my stomach threatened to empty itself all over my new friends. "Easy does it." He chuckled as I pursed my lips, willing my stomach into submission, chest heaving. Maybe he was oblivious to the connection I was feeling. Maybe I was just delusional and I was making a fucking fool of myself.

"All set." Hershel announced, giving my bandage one last pat. Daryl moved away slowly, helping me ease back down onto the pillows. "Now, Rosalind." Hershel sat on the end of the bed to speak with me. "The bullet cracked and chipped your lowest left rib, which is why it hurts like hell and you're nauseous." He sighed, "Broken bones will do that. I also suspect you may have hit your head or a you suffered a blow that caused a mild concussion as indicated by your reaction to light." He patted my hand. "You have to stay awake for the next hour so I can monitor you, don't want you slipping into a coma." I swallowed hard, I knew he was speaking simply to soften the blow, but it still struck me hard that I was in worse shape than I wanted to admit. He smiled gently, "Just take it easy and we'll have you good as new, dear." He turned to Beth. "Help her get cleaned up, Bethie."

The men left the room and Beth gently helped me clean up. She took off my boots and didn't even remark about the 8 inch bowie knife I carried in the left one. She just set them underneath where Rick had hung my weapons belt full of throwing knives and went about her business. She didn't prattle on or try to find out what happened.

"Your father, what-" I started to ask.

"Got bit." Beth shrugged. "Happened right after we got here." She sighed, "He's doing really good."

Holy shit these people were incredible. Here I was broken and bleeding, being tended by a man who'd just had his leg amputated. This was all becoming too much.

After she helped me put on a fresh top, she looked me straight in the eye and said, "Once you're ready to talk about it, I'm ready to listen." How could I argue with that?

"Thank you." I murmured, trying to communicate how thankful I really was. This was a strong group of people, they could have just thrown me out on my ass, instead they risked their own safety and helped me.

"Daddy and I will take turns checking on you." Beth informed me, "So relax, and I'll be back soon." She picked up the now almost black looking bucket of water and swept from the room.

I let the go of sob I'd been holding in once I was alone in the room. I regretted the harsh movement in my chest immediately, my ribs protesting painfully. I covered my face with my hands and tried to calm myself down. It was all too much. All the training, all the preparation in the world hadn't prepared me for how helpless I felt in that moment. I suddenly felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I was no longer alone. I quickly wiped my eyes and swallowed my tears, clearing my throat. I looked up to see Daryl standing in the doorway, holding a plate and a bottle of water.

I gave him a weak smile, unable to quell the tears welling up in my eyes. God dammit. I wanted for this man to see me as an equal, worthy of belonging with the group, not as some weak ass woman incapable of holding her emotions in check. He cleared his throat, offering the plate and water to me before settling on the cot opposite mine.

I nodded my thanks and took a bite of sandwich. I chewed slowly, even though I was famished, trying to not upset my stomach any further.

He sat cross legged on the edge of the bed, picking at the dirt under his nails, watching me through his hair. Suddenly he palmed the back of his neck, "Uh, Rick asked me to watch over ya." He drawled, rubbing at his jaw. "And, I'm already bunking up here anyways, so…" He shrugged, biting his thumbnail. Ah. That was why he found my refusal to sleep in a cell amusing. He agreed with me.

I swallowed. How was I supposed to relax with him three feet from me, let alone sleep? I took another bite and chewed that slowly too, trying to buy a little time to process his confession. Rick probably wanted eyes on me, even if I was incapacitated at the moment for security's sake. They were discussing how to deal with my arrival just before discovering my bullet wound. "Makes sense." I answered, my voice barely audible. I definitely needed water. I took a long drag of the bottle. Oh, that felt good.

Daryl looked up sharply at the sound of my voice, concern etched into his features. Before he could say anything Beth returned with some pain medication and more water.

"Thank you Daryl." She smiled at the gruff man. He nodded, looking awkwardly away. "Here," She held out two white pills to me. "We need to manage your pain, can't have you catching pneumonia." She smiled warmly as I took and swallowed the pills with the help of my water bottle.

"Good plan." I murmured, taking another bite of the sandwich. My breathing was still pretty shallow, which told me she was right. I needed to suck up the pain and start breathing deeper or we'd have a whole nother set of shit to deal with.

"What would you say your pain is on a scale from one to ten?" Hershel asked from the doorway, the good doctor was back. I kinda felt bad for making him climb stairs in his new state.

I pursed my lips. If I was honest they might not let me go to sleep. I handed the now empty plate to Beth. "Six or a seven." I croaked, realizing it was my shallow breathing instead of my throat that was causing my voice to break. Daryl's eyes squinted again, like he didn't believe me, his lips pressed into a grim line.

Hershel nodded. "Those pain meds should kick in within the next half hour. If they don't, please send Daryl down to see me for somethin' stronger." He sighed. "You've eaten, and as long as you think you can keep it down, I think you're safe to get some shut eye." He smiled and nodded at Daryl. "Let me know if anything changes."

"Goodnight Rosalind. Sweet dreams." Beth said softly before standing up and following her father out the door.

I slowly sat up, Daryl's blue eyes watching me with curiosity. "Y'all missed one." I grimaced, pulling out the knife that I kept tucked in a holster I wore on my hips, under my pants. It was my last line of defense, if I ran out of weapons, I had this one to make a final stand. I set the knife on the bed next to me and unbuckled the belt, pulling it off. I sheathed the knife and held it out for Daryl to take. He stood up and took the belt and hung it up with the rest of my weapons, then returned to sit opposite me. The cots were closer together than usual because mine was pulled away from the wall so Hershel could get to my left side. "Thank you." I whispered, trying to get my breathing to slow down. I shoved the panic I felt rising in my chest back down with grunt, taking my first deep breath. I yelped in pain, my hand shooting out to grip Daryl's forearm, my knuckles turning white.

"Easy there," Daryl murmured, recognizing my panic. "C'mon." He encouraged, "You gotta slow down." He placed his free hand on my shoulder, drawing my gaze to his own. He bit his lip, as if he was contemplating something. Suddenly he stood up, toeing off his boots and shrugging off his leather vest. "I'm gonna sit behind ya, give you something to match your breathing to." He scoffed. "Can't have ya hyperventilatin' ta death."

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

"Whoa, whoa," Negan put up his hand. "Hold on a minute." He bit his lip. "This isn't going to get _freaky_ now is it?" He looked almost hopeful. Like I would tell him all the gory details even if it did.

I sighed, feeling my cheeks heat. "Yeah, cause being totally incapacitated really gets my engine revving." I rolled my eyes, polishing off my glass of wine.

Negan threw his head back and laughed. "Touche." He stood up to refill my glass. We'd finished eating and were lingering at the table. "Shall we?" He gestured to the couch with my refilled glass.

I shrugged, standing up from my chair. I followed him over to the couch and sat down next to him, not quite touching. I was close enough that he could stretch his arm comfortably across the back of the couch behind me. He handed me back my glass.

"Now I know you were incapacitated," He drawled, eyes twinkling. "But you can't tell me _dear_ Daryl kept his hands off a _hot_ little thing like you."

I recognized the predatory look he gave me in that moment. I knew I was navigating a slippery slope. "Well, uh," I bit my lip, "Daryl isn't the kind of guy to just throw a girl up against a tree in the moonlight and have his way with her." I chuckled with a little shrug.

Negan smirked, "You okay with that?" His voice was velvet in the darkness.

I couldn't stop the blush that rose up my neck and settled on my cheeks. "If I tell you, I'll spoil the story."

Negan chuckled darkly, taking a sip from his glass.

I set my half empty glass down on the coffee table. "Now, shut your trap and listen."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I am encouraged by the favorites and follows this little adventure is getting._

 _I'd love to hear from you! Please let me know what you like, don't like about this story so far. Feedback is wonderful encouragement!_

 _Thank you for reading,_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	3. Chapter 3

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

" _Now I know you were incapacitated," He drawled, eyes twinkling. "But you can't tell me dear Daryl kept his hands off a hot little thing like you."_

 _I recognised the predatory look he gave me in that moment. I knew I was navigating a slippery slope. I bit my lip. "Daryl isn't the kind of guy to just throw a girl up against a tree in the moonlight and have his way with her." I chuckled with a little shrug._

 _Negan scoffed, "You okay with that?" His voice was velvet in the darkness._

 _I couldn't stop the blush that rose up my neck and settled on my cheeks. "If I tell you, I'll spoil the story." He chuckled at that. "Now, shut your trap and listen."_

* * *

 **West Georgia Correctional Facility**

My eyes flew wide. I wanted to protest but opened my mouth and could barely make a sound. He cocked an eyebrow. Damn it. I did need his help. This wasn't how I pictured getting to know the man. I bit my lip, choking down another yelp of pain and nodded. Daryl sighed and pushed up the pillows on my bed to the head of it so he could prop up against them. He had me stand up, so he could pull the covers down. I leaned into him when he straightened, burying my burning face into his chest for a moment. I was so embarrassed. His palms settled on my shoulders, not quite wrapping me into a hug. Then after a few moments, he slid into the bed, carefully pulling me with him so I sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

He felt warm, and secure as I pulled my long braid out of his face and over my shoulder. One hand rested on my burning ribs and the other I clenched into a fist in my lap. He grabbed my hand and unfurled it, holding it gently in his. "Ya gotta relax." He explained, lips ghosting the shell of my ear. His other hand covered my hand that was clutching my side and gently pried it away from my body, letting it rest on his knee. "That's it." He encouraged as I swallowed, trying to get my breathing to match his. He let go of my hand on his knee and placed his hand on my chest just below my breasts, to help direct the rise and fall of my chest to match his own. "Easy, you got this." His hand left my chest to settle on my shoulder, still encouraging me to match the rhythm of his breath.

I closed my eyes trying to solely focus on breathing with him. Minutes turned into an hour and he didn't quit murmuring encouragements until I felt myself begin to drift off.

"Ya with me, Roz?" Daryl asked softly, lips back at my ear. _God damn,_ he had to know that drove me crazy. I hummed a little in response. "Doing great." He drawled, his chest rumbling with how deep his voice was. Seemed he was close to sleep too. I was unable to stay awake to reply, a fitful sleep claimed me, vivid dreams of walkers and a blue eyed man chased me through the night.

* * *

I awoke feeling very warm. It was still dark, so I probably only slept for a few hours. Hushed unmistakably male voices brought me further into consciousness.

"She's a guard." Rick murmured. "She had keys, for Christ's sake."

"So ya believe 'er." Daryl spoke, his voice washed over me in gravely waves.

"You don't?" Rick questioned, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Don't matter." Daryl scoffed softly, "You're the leader, Rick."

Rick rolled his eyes, dragging a hand over his face, heaving a heavy sigh. "Well this is a different sight than from yesterday, eh?" He laughed on soft breath. "Looks pretty harmless like that, don't she?"

 _Yesterday?_ I questioned. Oh no, maybe I'd slept so long it was night again. Shit.

Daryl scoffed softly, nodding toward my mini arsenal hanging by the door. "Tougher tha' she looks." My braid had come loose and he was running his fingers through my hair soothingly. No wonder I was asleep so long.

Rick made an affirming noise. "Fractured ribs, bullet wound, concussion." He let loose a low whistle. "Must have been running on pure adrenaline."

I'd heard enough. I let out a little hum, signaling that I was coming back to the land of the living. My stomach rolled a little, causing my breath to hitch, jostling my ribs, bringing all my injuries back to life. "Fuuuuuck." I groaned, my eyes fluttering open. I slowly registered Rick sitting on the cot next to me. A glance down revealed Daryl was still propped up behind me, as his legs encased mine. I realized I was clutching his shirt, so I released my grip and smoothed the fabric. "Sorry." I mumbled, glancing up at him through my lashes. He simply regarded me openly, a soft smile playing on his lips, shaking his head once as if to say, no big deal. "How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours, give or take." Rick answered, eyeing the two of us good naturedly. Apparently Daryl wasn't usually a cuddler.

My eyes flew wide. "Oh, shit." I swore, trying to sit up. "I'm sorry, that's ridiculous." My breath started to speed up. Not good. "You p-probably n-need-"

Daryl's hands gripped my shoulders. "Whoa, easy, Roz." I forced myself to take a deep breath even though it hurt like hell. Once my breathing evened out, he said, "Now sit up, concentrate." He coached, helping me get upright. Without letting go of me, he slid up to sit next to me.

"Hey there." Rick said, giving me a soft smile.

I nodded to him, giving him a tight smile. "Hey." I managed to ground out. Daryl handed me two pills from the nightstand and a bottle of water. I popped them and took a long drag of liquid.

"When you've recovered, we need to discuss how we move forward, _together_." Rick emphasized. Well, I guess my not being a prisoner helped bolster the trust factor. I nodded. "Good." Rick smiled and took a quick breath, "I've asked Daryl to look after ya." We shared a look that said a little more than that. Rick wanted me watched at all times until I could properly integrate into the group. I totally understood. He had a group of people depending on him for survival, he couldn't afford to take chances.

I suddenly really needed the toilet. "T-toilet." I stammered out, moving to stand up. Rick stood up and offered his arms as support. They way these two man hovered around me told me they were good men. They saw someone in trouble and didn't hesitate to help.

"I'm good." I whispered, flashing a smile at Daryl. He scoffed, crossing his arms. It was a bonafide miracle and sheer stubbornness that allowed me to get out of the room to the nearest cell. I'd draped a blanket over the cell door for privacy once it became clear the Apocalypse was happening. Once I had done my business I returned to find the room empty. Daryl must have needed some fresh air.

Hershel and Beth appeared, Rick or Daryl must have told them I was awake. "How's your pain?" Hershel asked, flashing the light in my eyes again. Well, at least that didn't hurt like a mother fucker anymore. "Four or five." I answered.

The older man nodded, "How is your breathing?" He asked motioned for Beth to help me sit up. I thankfully didn't have to lean on her too hard, she looked quite frail herself.

"Better." I swallowed, feeling my cheeks heat a little. "Daryl helped calm me down so I could sleep."

Herself smiled softly, "I'm glad." He unwrapped my bandage and checked the stitches. He hummed in approval. "Yes, looking good." He placed a clean bandage over it and with Beth's help wrapped me up again.

"Thank you." I murmured, giving each of them a nod. "Is it possible to go outside for a few minutes?" I asked biting my lip, "The catwalk should still be clear of zom- uh, _walkers._ " I corrected, "I'd love to get some fresh air."

Hershel turned to the doorway where Daryl had appeared. He was holding a precious baby girl. They had a baby? How was that possible? My mind reeled with the significance of this, all the while waiting for someone to give the okay for me to get some fresh air.

"I don't see why not." Hershel drawled. "Go slow, be careful." He stood up and grabbed his crutches, swinging out of the room. Beth hesitated in the doorway as Daryl sat down next to me.

Oh, the baby was so beautiful. Her little eyes fluttered, revealing bright blue orbs, not unlike the man who held her. "Yeah, ya like that sweetheart?" Daryl cooed, holding the bottle for her, rocking her a little. I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling like an idiot. The sight before me felt like it was out of a movie. He shifted closer so I could see her more clearly, I leaned over and ran my fingers over the top of her forehead, brushing her little tuft of hair.

"What's her name?" I asked, glancing up to see Beth watching us with curiosity.

Daryl glanced up, clearly unaware of how we must look to the young blonde. He smirked, "Lil' ass kicker." He drawled, giving a genuine smile.

"Ass kicker?" I questioned. Daryl cooed again for the baby with a nod.

"Haven't come up with a proper name yet." Beth explained with a soft smile.

I nodded, then thought for a moment. "She yours?" I asked looking at Daryl, suddenly feeling very sober. Jesus, maybe he had a wife or something. Maybe that's why things between us were so awkward. I was such a fucking idiot.

Daryl's eyes went wide. So, that was a no. He shook his head but didn't explain who's the baby was. I couldn't imagine being pregnant with all this shit going on. Maybe the mother didn't make it, which is why Daryl was feeding her.

"You're a natural." I murmured, my hand squeezing his forearm for emphasis. He jumped a little at the contact, his eyes sliding sideways to look at me for a moment, then returning to the baby. I felt maybe I'd gone a little too far. Maybe I'd gotten a little too close, so I leaned away, occupying my hands with braiding my hair again. Beth and I shared a look that seemed to confirm my suspicion that I'd definitely crossed a line.

I continued to watch with fascination until the baby girl finished her bottle and Beth stepped forward to take her from Daryl. "I'll get her ready for sleep." She offered. "You take Rosalind for some fresh air." Daryl hesitated a moment, but released her into Beth's care.

* * *

I couldn't wait to be outside. I made it down the steps and out of the cell block with minimal assistance. Before we left the post I put my boots on, bowie knife in place just in case. I also tucked a handgun in my waistband at the small of my back. I'd secured most of the area we were heading to, but I'd been unable to repair the fence at the back of the prison, so the occasional walker ended up in the passageway we were going to use.

"That necessary?" Daryl asked, eyeing my weaponry with a quick nod.

"Makes me feel better, Ace." I winked, feeling the pain medication do its job as I fought to keep my breathing steady.

"Ace? Chief?" Dary scoffed with a scowl. "What's with you and nicknames?"

I shrugged. "Habit, I guess." I'd always called people silly nicknames. Rick was the leader, so I called him 'Chief'. Daryl seemed like the right hand man, so 'Ace' seemed to fit. "Would you rather I just call you Daryl?" He studied me for a moment, jaw clenching, then just shrugged. "It's no big deal, really. Some people just don't lik-"

"It's fine, _Roz_." He emphasized my nickname, sliding his crossbow strap over his shoulder, settling the weapon in place. What crawled up his ass all of a sudden?

I took lead, since I knew where we were going. Daryl stayed close, practically becoming my shadow. We rounded the last corner before going up the stairs and there were two walkers shuffling down the corridor.

"I got 'em." Daryl said calmly, stepping away a few paces, sliding his crossbow into position.

I had another idea. Before he could get his crossbow set, I knelt and pulled out my bowie knife. In one fluid motion, I stood and threw it at the first walker's head, hitting it straight in the forehead. Before it hit the ground, I pulled the knife out, spun under the other walkers reaching arms and stabbed it in the back of the head, splattering guts on my jeans. Just peachy.

"Damn." Daryl swore under his breath as I wiped the blade on my pant leg before returning it to my boot. I took a moment to catch my breath, leaning against the wall and checking my bandage. Just a little blood and my ribs were yelling, not quite screaming at me. I could handle that. "What happened to bein' careful," He scoffed, his voice rising. "Goin' slow?"

Evidently he'd heard the good doctor's instructions. Fuck that. I knew my best chance at recovery was to rest _and_ to keep moving. If I didn't get my blood pumping I was at risk for pneumonia. I'd only had pneumonia once, and I definitely didn't want it again during the damn apocalypse.

"You gotta death wish or something?" Daryl exploded, striding over to stand in front of me, chest heaving. I'd pegged him as pretty volatile, but I'd yet to witness it. "Don't even need my help, huh bitch?"

Oh wow, _bitch?_ Was that supposed to scare me off? I took a deep breath to calm myself, my hand flying up to clutch my ribs upon expansion. "Fuck." I muttered, closing my eyes. I didn't want him to think I was scared by his little outburst, or even turned off by it. Yeah, it made me uncomfortable, but I could tell he was way more uncomfortable than me right now, hence the explosion and name calling. I decided to play it cool and pushed off the wall, "You coming?" I turned to walk up the stairs but he stopped me, hand gripping my left bicep.

"That's all you got to say?" He was still riled up, "You comin'?" He mocked, eyes flashing.

"What?" I scoffed, shrugging him off. "You want me to get all worked up so you can feel like I need your sorry ass?" I spoke low and controlled, trying to hold on to my breathing. Showing off did have a price, I was still pretty out of breath. Daryl just stared at me, chest heaving, jaw set. I took another deep breath, swallowing another curse at the burning in my chest. "You coming?"I asked again, eyebrows raised. This time he let me pass. I slowly made my way up the steps, still winded from my little show. When we reached the top of the steps, the door was locked. I took the keys off my belt to use them. My hands shook so bad that I had trouble getting the key in the lock and I dropped the whole set at my feet.

"Here." Daryl growled, stepping forward into my space and picking up the keys.

He straightened, one palm braced above me against the door. I took his other hand in mine to show him which key. "See, I do need you." I whispered before I let go, leaning back against the door, staring up at him.

He looked at me sideways, jaw clenching. He scoffed, shaking his head, inserting the key into the lock, giving it a turn. I went through the door and felt myself relax for the first time in weeks. The courtyard below was completely clear of walkers. The next area around that was clear as well. "Holy Hell." I swore, clutching the fence. "Your group is incredible."

Daryl nodded with a grunt, pulling out a box of cigarettes. I guess mister hot head was still licking his wounds. He offered me one, dangling another casually between his lips. Oh, I hadn't had a cigarette in ages. I'd run out months ago and I was more concerned with surviving then smoking at this point. I'd always done it socially anyway. As much as I wanted to join him, the pain in my ribs reminded me that it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Thanks but no thanks, Ace." I murmured, gesturing towards my injury. Daryl's eyes widened for a second and he ducked his head with a nod and tucked the box back into his pocket. The Georgia sky was just now becoming fully dark, the remaining light fading rapidly from the horizon. Usually this close to the city we would have some light pollution. Now, the expanse of stars was breathtaking. I sat down, then laid back so I could take in the entire sky, my lips forming a soft smile. The longer I laid there, the more restless Daryl got.

Suddenly I felt him sit down, then after removing his crossbow, he lay back, his shoulder brushing mine. He sighed and got comfortable, resting his hands behind his head.

"Do you miss it?" I asked softly, turning my head to look at him.

He turned his head to look at me. "Miss what?" He asked, his voice soft again.

I held his gaze for a moment, then looked back at the stars. "The way the world used to be." I clarified with a sigh, "You know, family dysfunction, television shows, vacations, restaurants,." I smiled, "bacon."

"Bacon?" He scoffed softly. "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I miss it more than I thought." I giggled, glancing back at him, feeling more carefree than I'd felt in ages. I took a breath, "What do you miss the most?"

Daryl sighed, his gaze returning to the stars. "Never really had much of that stuff anyway." He replied gruffly.

"What did you do before all this?" I asked, turning to gauge his reaction. He obviously knew what I did, I'd used my resume as a fucking bargaining chip to get them to keep me around.

I could see he was debating on whether or not to tell me. I was still a complete stranger, yeah he'd help me get over the worst of my injury last night, but that hardly made us friends. He cleared his throat, "My brother, Merle and I, we uh, sorta just drifted from place to place." He glanced over at me, his eyes shining. I could tell he really cared about Merle.

I took a deep breath, willing my lungs to expand properly. It still hurt, but I was doing so much better with all the sleep I'd gotten. "I lost my sister, Alison, in Atlanta." I confessed, keeping my gaze up at the stars. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to swallow them back, but a few escaped down the sides of my face. "It was so early." I cleared my throat. "I was on the phone with her when it happened." I scoffed, "Her boyfriend came home the night before, bitten, but he hadn't turned yet." I swallowed, trying not to sob. "I tried to convince her that he was going to hurt her, but she just wouldn't listen to me." My voice was so small I wasn't sure if he'd heard me.

"Shit." He swore and I jumped as his calloused fingers smoothed away fresh tears from my face. "That's fucked up."

"Yeah," I agreed, sniffling. "Jesus, sorry." I scoffed, sitting up, causing his hand to fall away. I moved a little too fast and the world spun. "Whoa."

"Easy." Daryl chided, sitting up with me, his voice still soft. I could tell I struck a chord with the story of my sister.

I took another deep breath, trying to get my bearings. I leaned back against the fence, facing the front gate. He joined me, lighting another cigarette.

"How long?" I asked, looking over at him. He turned his head after releasing a long drag, watching me through his hair.

"Been a year." He answered around his cigarette before taking another drag. "Got separated. Not sure where he ended up." He released the smoke.

I pursed my lips. At least I knew that Alison was dead. "That would kill me." I murmured. "Not knowing."

Daryl frowned. "Sometimes." He cleared his throat. "Merle's a survivor. He's out there somewhere, raising hell."

I chuckled at that. Sounded like Merle was a handful. From the outburst I'd witnessed, probably just as volatile, if not more. I suddenly shivered, the wind picked up and our perch was definitely exposed to the elements. I shifted closer to him, my bare shoulder brushing his bicep.

"Holy shit your skin's like ice, woman." Daryl scoffed, arm popping up in surprise. I scooted closer and he awkwardly put his arm around me. "We should go back inside if you're cold." He murmured, seemingly unsure of our new posture.

I hummed in approval despite the awkwardness, "Not cold now." I insisted. He snorted softly. "Just a few more minutes."

He tossed his spent cigarette and squinted down at me. His shoulders and chest remained rigid, despite having his arm around me. I looked up and met his gaze with my own. His eyes shone again, this time I could see how unsure he was, having me this close. I could tell Daryl was used to having everyone at arm's length unless maybe he was punching them.

I gave him a warm smile, "Thank you, Daryl." I murmured, He looked away, so I reached up and gently grasped his chin to make him look at me again, his breathing sped up a little. "I mean it, Daryl. I wouldn't have made it through last night without you." I sighed, letting go of his face settling back into his side. "I know you don't know me and helping me is a major risk, especially with the state the world is in-"

"It's what we do." He interrupted me. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

I barked a laugh,"Well, I've met my fair share of people before and after the world fell." I sighed, "Your group is special."

Daryl snorted, chuckling softly. "Could be yours too."

Oh my GOD. That felt huge. I straightened up so I could look at him, causing his arm to fall away from my shoulders. I tried to play it off. "Sure about that?" I scoffed, " _bitch?_ " I knocked my shoulder into his playfully.

Daryl ducked his head, arms resting on his knees. He lifted his head and I was struck with the shame I saw in his eyes. That wasn't what I wanted.

I bit my lip, "Daryl, I-"

"No," He stopped me. "I was an asshole." He murmured, his gaze softening.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but I deserved it, too." I bit my lip. "Let's say we're even."

He smirked and gave me a single nod, not meeting my eyes.

"C'mon." I pushed off the cement and stood up, using the fence for support. "I need another hit." I winked.

Daryl laughed. He actually laughed. It was neat to see him so relaxed. It also felt amazing that I had done that. I was able to get him to bring his guard down, even just for a few moments.

The passageway was thankfully clear on our return to the safety and security of Cell Block C. We arrived in the cafeteria and I felt my stomach rumble. A lovely brunette was cleaning up the table and kitchen area.

"Oh my, you must be Rosalind!" She exclaimed. "I'm Maggie." She introduced herself, her accent definitely southern Georgia if I'd ever heard it.

I mirrored her warm smile. For being through so much, these people sure did seem friendly. "Hi Maggie." I croaked, coughing suddenly.

"Here," She motioned to the freshly wiped table. "Take a seat, I'll grab you some water."

"She missed dinner." Daryl drawled, settling at the table, opposite me.

"Oh, no problem, let's see what we can round up for you." Maggie assured me, setting a cup of water in front of each of us before going back into the pantry. Daryl handed me two more white pain pills and I took them gratefully.

She returned and set a plate before me. Another sandwich and this time there were canned peaches. "Thank you." I said with a nod. I ate slowly, still not trusting my stomach.

A few minutes later she returned to fill our glasses. Then she retired for the night. "I'm off to bed." She yawned. "You two best get to bed soon, too." She smiled, squeezing Daryl's shoulder affectionately. "Just put your stuff by the sink, I'll wash it tomorrow." I sensed a connection between them. This group had been together for awhile, maybe since the beginning.

"Thank you, Maggie." I murmured as she left the room. She nodded before disappearing through the doorway.

I ate the peaches and half the sandwich and felt pretty full. "You want the rest?" I offered. I knew he was probably hungry. Hunger just seemed like sweating; inevitable. He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm full, honest." I insisted, sliding the plate to him.

He grunted and nodded. He took the sandwich and I stood up, taking the now empty plate and glasses over to the sink. I rinsed and stacked them neatly. I turned away from the sink, tweaking my ribs the wrong direction "Fuck!" I swore softly, turning back to grip the edge of the sink, my knuckles turning white. He was behind me in a flash, his nearness causing my skin to prickle. "I'm fine." I ground out, my teeth clenched. "Just pulled on the stitches." I sighed, turning slowly to face him. "Hurt like a mother fucker…" I trailed off, lifting my shirt a little so I could see the bandage, make sure there wasn't the gush of blood I feared, seeping through the gauze. He didn't move away from me, his hands smoothed over the bandage, making sure it was still dry. My breath caught at his touch, his fingers brushed my bare skin and I bit my lip, unable to stop the whimper that escaped my lips. My hands smoothed up his chest, "Daryl," I breathed, my voice thick, trying to get him to look at me. We were so close, I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Hmmm." He murmured, hands leaving my bandage, letting my shirt fall back down. His hands settled on my hips, his breathing heavy. I could tell he was caught between acting on what he was feeling, and maybe not knowing how. He was staring at my lips, tongue darting out to wet his own. I shifted so my back was in the corner between the wall and the cabinet. He shifted with me, face dangerously close to mine. I could smell the cigarette he'd been smoking mixed with the bread he'd just eaten. He leaned closer until his lips were less than an inch from mine. I leaned up on my toes to close the distance between us when a crash from the hallway jerked us apart.

Suddenly Daryl was across the room, crossbow in place, stalking towards the door. Rick appeared in the doorway, holding a cup in his hand. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, palming the back of his neck. "It slipped outta ma' hand."

"Jesus," Daryl swore. "I coulda killed ya." He scoffed, settling his weapon back in place. I had yet to move from my place plastered in the corner against the cabinet, chest heaving. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I hope you're enjoying this adventure as much as I am. Shout out to OriginalSluggo for the wonderful review! Thank you for your feedback, it means the world to me!_

 _Alright, I hope by now you've realized I'm trying to keep Daryl as intact as a character as possible. Of course he's going to change a little with someone like Roz by his side, but I still want to write him as close to the descriptions I've heard from Norman Reedus, the writers and dear Daryl himself on screen._

 _Thank you for your support._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	4. Chapter 4

**Die For You**

 _Previously..._

" _Hmmm." He murmured, hands leaving my bandage, letting my shirt fall back down. His hands settled on my hips, his breathing heavy. I could tell he was caught between acting on what he was feeling, and maybe not knowing how. He was staring at my lips, licking his own. I shifted so my back was in the corner between the wall and the cabinet. He shifted with me, face dangerously close to mine. I could smell the cigarette he'd been smoking mixed with the bread he'd just eaten. He leaned closer until his lips were less than an inch from mine. I leaned up on my toes to close the distance between us when a crash from the hallway jerked us apart._

 _Suddenly Daryl was across the room, crossbow in place, stalking towards the door. Rick appeared in the doorway, holding a cup in his hand. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "It slipped outta ma' hand."_

" _Jesus," Daryl swore. "I coulda killed ya." He scoffed, settling his weapon back in place. I had yet to move from my place plastered in the corner against the cabinet, chest heaving. What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **West Georgia Correctional Facility**

Rick set the glass down next to our dishes at the sink and took a moment to look at the two of us. Daryl stood by the door, foot propped up on one of the stools, studying his nails. I slumped against the counter, clutching my ribs. He cocked an eyebrow, sensing the tension between us. I shot him a look that I hoped pled for his silence. I pushed off the counter to begin making my way back upstairs when Rick scoffed and shook his head, stopping me in my tracks.

"Are you packing?" Rick asked, taking two strides toward me. I instinctively reached back for my gun, making Rick palm the butt of his gun.

"Now, hold on." I insisted, my other hand out to my side in a surrender gesture. "Just for the walkers, Chief."

Daryl was back at my side again, positioning himself between us. "The passageway isn't secure." He assured Rick.

"Then why go out there?" Rick questioned, his voice rising in concern.

I stepped forward pulling out my gun. "Here." I held onto the barrel, holding out the grip for Rick to take. "I had it out of habit."

Rick and Daryl shared a look. Rick nodded and Daryl stepped back so I could hand the leader my piece. "Thank you." Rick murmured. "It's only temporary, won't be long-"

"It's fine." I assured him. "I understand."

"Good." Rick nodded, tucking my gun into his waistband. He nodded to the two of us, continuing through the cafeteria, away from Cell Block C. That was curious. Why would he be headed that way this time of night?

I shook the questions away, feeling my eyelids begin to droop. It was definitely time I got back in bed. I slumped against the counter again, taking a few deep breaths. Daryl was back in front of me, this time he didn't touch me. "Need to get back upstairs before you pass out, Roz." He murmured, watching me carefully.

I flashed a quick smile. "Sounds good, Ace." I pushed off the counter and took a few steps before the world began to spin. "Oh, shit." I groaned.

Daryl caught me before I face planted on the cement floor. He grunted, hauling me upright. He scooped me up, carrying me bridal style again down the cell block. This time I was too far gone to care how it looked. Thankfully most of the cells were dark, since the hour was so late. I clung to his chest, my fingers gripping the leather of his vest. When we reached the top of the stairs he went immediately into the guardpost and set me back down on my feet.

I plopped ungracefully down on my cot, taking a moment to breathe. Daryl sank to his knees, untying my boots. "I'm not a child." I winced, leaning back so he could pull off the right one.

"Didn't say you were." Daryl answered, pulling out my bowie knife as if to prove his point. He set the knife in my other boot before pulling the second off. He set the pair under my cot and sat up on the unused cot, knees almost touching mine. "How's yer breathin'?" He asked, voice gruff, sounding like he could use some sleep too.

"Fine." I shrugged, not meeting his concerned gaze.

"Roz," Daryl protested. I could feel the annoyance in his voice. I still refused to meet his gaze. My mind was too full. First the too close encounter with Lil' Ass Kicker, then his explosive reaction and now our almost kiss in the cafeteria. I was shutting down.

"I said I'm fine, Daryl." I insisted, leaning over to blow out the lantern. I gingery stretched out on the cot, staring at the ceiling, willing my breathing to slow down. The pain medicine was kicking in and I was losing the battle of consciousness.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp; my ribs were too tight for me to comfortably draw a deep breath. Panic threatened to overtake me as I sat up, clutching my ribs. I choked back a sob of desperation, hoping not to alert the room's other occupant to my dilemma. I swung my legs off the edge of the cot, hands on my knees, willing my muscles to relax.

"Ya a'right?" Daryl rasped in the darkness. I could tell he wanted to alert me that he was near, probably was afraid I'd slit his throat first and ask questions later. I didn't answer, I couldn't really. "Roz," Daryl murmured, sliding towards me so his knees encased mine. "C'mon, you gotta calm down." My hand shot out and gripped his forearm painfully. "Jesus." He cursed.

I loosen my grip a little. "Sorry." I croaked, tears welling in my eyes. I was always an anxiety sufferer. After the Apocalypse happened, it seemed to ramp up into an even higher gear. "P-panic a-at-tack." I choked out, trying to explain my sudden state of hysteria.

I could feel the uncertainty coming off Daryl in waves. This wasn't something he was well versed in. "How do I, uh," He swallowed. "What'd ya need, Roz?" He asked quietly, gripping my forearms gently. I leaned forward and he instinctively met me in the middle, pressing his forehead against mine. The sensation grounded me, bringing me back to reality.

"P-perfect." I hiccuped, squeezing his arms in a gesture of affirmation.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, my breathing slowing down to a more manageable rasp. I leaned away, straightening up my spine, feeling my chest muscles scream in agony. I reached for the pill bottle, but Daryl already had it open and was handing me two little white pills of rescue. "Thanks." I whispered, swallowing the pills. I slowly made my way to the restroom and back.

When I returned to the guardpost, Daryl was propped up at the head of his bed, pillows between him and the wall. His left leg was bent, giving me easy access to slide into the bed with him, resuming our posture from the night before. I hesitated at the door, clutching my side.

"C'mere, woman." Daryl drawled. I couldn't see his face but I'm sure he was annoyed at my hesitation.

"Sorry," I sighed, sliding into the bed, scooting backwards until my back rested against his chest.

Daryl scoffed, "Nothin' ta be sorry for." He sighed, sweeping my hair over my shoulder out of his face. "It's what we do, 'member?"

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

Negan smirked. "That is incredibly sweet, Roz." He sighed. "I'll be honest, I was hoping things got freaky between the two of you right off the bat."

I yawned, covering my mouth for a moment. "Yeah, not quite that exciting just yet." I chuckled, glancing around the room. It looked like it was now fully dark outside. When I awoke earlier, dusk had just set in. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but things aren't quite as _freaky_ as you've imagined between us."

Negan took quick breath, changing the subject, "Sounds like you and _'Rick the prick'_ had a rocky start." He observed, lifting an eyebrow.

I bit my lip, wondering where he was headed with this new line of questioning. "Uh well, he was a little out of his head. Losing Lori really took a toll on him for awhile." I explained, "Eventually I fit right in, even sat on the leaders council at the prison after the Governor tried to wipe us out the first time."

"The Governor?" Negan scoffed, quirking his brow.

"There was a settlement called Woodbury, quite like Alexandria actually, east of the prison." I took a sip of wine, "The Governor was-"

"Let me guess," Negan leaned back, seemingly intrigued, "their leader."

"Yeah." I smirked, polishing off my glass. He stood up to grab another bottle. "I'm good." I waved him off, setting my glass down on the table. "Thank you."

Negan frowned, now that was a sight to behold. Apparently me remaining sober wasn't his idea of a good time. Before the Apocalypse, I could drink with the best of 'em. After? I'd lost twenty pounds, and rarely had one drink, let alone a couple. I was definitely a fucking lightweight.

"You really want me to tell you about the Governor?" I lamented, brow furrowing. I really didn't want to talk about him, not with having Daryl being tortured downstairs. We went through Hell together, lost our home and a lot of good people, but there was a time when life wasn't so bad. I could talk about that. "How about I tell you about the first run Daryl and I did by ourselves?"

Negan smiled. "That interesting, eh?"

I laughed, "Yeah, actually." I smirked. "Things got a _little freaky_ on that run."

* * *

 **West Georgia Correctional Facility**

"Quit yer primpin' and get out here, Red!" Daryl called from outside the main building. He was making his way towards the outdoor kitchen, a few people were starting to get breakfast together.

I emerged from the building , giving the surly archer the finger while shouldering my backpack. "Calm your sweet ass down, Dixon!" I yelled back, clomping down the steps. "I was saying goodbye to Beth and baby Judith." I explained, playfully bumping shoulders with him.

Daryl opened his mouth to reply, but the people at the picnic tables called out to us. "Good morning Daryl! Morning Roz!" They seemed way too excited to see us. "Good luck today!" another one called with a warm smile. Jesus. Did we suddenly have a supply of coffee that I didn't know about?

Carol sauntered over, looking rather pleased with herself. "Breakfast." She handed us each a foil packet. "Quite the celebrities, aren't we?" She quipped, crossing her arms, eyes bouncing between the two of us. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, Daryl looked oblivious. "Gonna have to get used to it," She insisted. "You two do a lot for this place." We almost always took first watch, Glenn and Maggie after us, and handled hunting for fresh meat and the various herbs that Hershel needed. I guess the steady diet of forest creatures kept the masses happy.

Daryl just shrugged, opening up his foil packet. Carol reached behind the counter and handed me a paper sack. "Some provisions until you find more." She squeezed my shoulder affectionately. I'd come to think of Carol as an older sister.

I nodded my thanks. "You always keep us fresh, Carol." I smirked, sharing a knowing look with her. It was amazing to belong somewhere.

"My pleasure." She smiled, heading back over to the grill. "You two be careful out there."

I smirked. "I will if he will." I quipped with a wink to Carol, following Daryl out from under the shelter of the kitchen towards his motorcycle.

He settled on the bike, bringing it to life. I unwrapped my breakfast sandwich and climbed on, one hand resting lightly on his shoulder so I could use my other to eat. I scooted up close, my knees hugging his hips. I gave a quick squeeze to his shoulder to indicate I was settled.

We roared out of the prison gate, Maggie pulled it open for us with a wave and a tight smile.

As we made our way out onto the main road, my mind drifted back to two nights ago when I overheard Rick and Daryl discussing me joining Daryl on a run.

* * *

 _I was headed back to the guardpost after our watch shift when I came across Rick and Daryl having a pow-wow of sorts. They stood outside the post, talking in hushed voices. I quickly flattened myself back into the shadows hoping they hadn't noticed me._

" _Red's real good in a pinch." Daryl insisted. I think he started calling me by my hair color to get back at me for calling him 'ace'. "I know she hasn't been around forever, but I trust her-"_

" _With yer life?" Rick asked._

 _Daryl was quiet a moment and my heart stopped. "Yeah." He drawled. Oh lord. I wasn't sure how he was going to answer that. We'd become closer over the last few months, but men like Daryl Dixon were hard to read._

" _You sure that's all this is?" Rick squinted, a hint of amusement in his voice._

" _What?" Daryl scoffed, "What else would it be?"_

 _Rick chuckled. "You two have been spending a lot of time together 's all." He drawled._

 _Daryl scoffed again. "You too, eh?" Rick's brows rose. "Carol, man. She won't shut up about it."_

 _This time Rick actually laughed, low and quiet. "Well, all I can say is if you don't do something, someone else will, brother. You'd have to be blind not to see how gorgeous she is."_

 _Daryl looked a little taken aback by this admission. "I trust her, she's capable, that's it. Why does it have to be more?" My heart sank a little. Rick called me gorgeous and Daryl just steamrolled right over it._

 _Rick sniffed, still looking amused. "A'right." He palmed his jaw. "You two go out and see if the town looks worth bringing a larger group to."_

* * *

"Ya with me, Roz?!"

Daryl's shout brought me back to reality. I swallowed the last of my sandwich. "Hang a left at the next intersection, Ace." I spoke into his ear, my lips brushing his cheek, the stubble there sharp against my skin. We were headed out to a small town, west of the prison, that was in the butt crack of nowhere even before the dead began walking. There was a military surplus and general store that I hoped was still intact. After all this time, there was definitely the risk it had been picked over which was why were doing this run with minimal support.

We rode for about twenty miles and the remnants of what looked like a herd crossed our path. I gripped Daryl's left shoulder and leaned over his right, holding out my handgun that I'd fitted with a silencer. I took down the walkers that got too close or were just in the way as we whizzed past. I pretty much felt like a complete badass; riding on the back of Daryl's chopper, shootin' geeks with a silly smile on my lips. I almost forgot they were flesh hungry zombies instead of my personal shooting range. We were clear after a few minutes and I holstered my gun, settling back in place behind Daryl.

His hand dropped down to rest on my knee, making me jump. I felt rather than heard him chuckle. "Good shootin', Red." He shouted so I could hear him. He squeezed before he let go, the added gesture of affection caused my stomach to flip.

Two could play that game. I leaned forward, my right palm sliding along his thigh, lips to his ear. "Sure thang, Ace." I drawled before sliding my hand back up to his hip, feeling him stiffen. I left my hand there for support and to prove a point. There was definitely more to this than just having each other's backs. I hoped we'd be able to hash this out before the tension ate me alive.

The tiny town came into view an hour later. Not even a stoplight was present in the sleepy little ghost town, just a four way stop sign. It looked mostly untouched, which was comforting and eerie all at the same time. Daryl cut the engine of the chopper and we coasted in between the row of buildings, down the main drag. I pointed to the Military Surplus sign on our right. Daryl hit the brakes and guided the bike to a stop on the side of the shop. Everything looked clear outfront. Time to make sure the it was the same in the back.

* * *

Daryl took lead, crossbow at the ready. I held my pistol, silencer in place, glued to his right shoulder. He tried the back door. Locked. He knocked on the glass, hoping to wake up any walkers who'd gone dormant. We waited a few moments, nothing. So, I knelt down and picked the lock, trying to remain as quiet as possible. Once I had the door open I resumed my position behind him. Usually we had someone else like Sasha bringing up the rear. It was definitely a big step just being the two of us.

We entered the building, the door swinging softly shut behind us. I turned the lock for security and split off from Daryl, swinging to the right. We methodically cleared each aisle until we arrived at the storeroom. I pounded on the door, just loud enough to wake anything inside. We heard a lone, low snarl.

"Bingo." I smiled. "I got this." I nodded for him to open the door. There were two walkers, so I unsheathed two knives. I took a quick breath and threw the knives at the same time. They hit their targets, and each walker collapsed with a sloppy, sick thud. I stepped forward to pull out the knives when I felt fingers close around my ankle. "Shit!" I exclaimed, "The floor!" I shouted. Daryl charged in the room to find a dormant walker waking up to wrap its fingers around my leg. He quickly fired a bolt into its skull, and knelt down to inspect my ankle. "Thank God for combat boots." I scoffed as he straightened, satisfied I was still in one piece. I finished wiping my knives and turned to survey our surroundings now that it was secure. "Yahtzee." I murmured, striding over to a shelf overflowing with ammunition.

"Damn." Daryl swore, joining me at the shelving unit. I unshouldered my bag and put a couple of boxes of standard rounds in my pack. "This is a good find, Red." He murmured, moving further into the room. "Get a load of this!" He exclaimed softly. There were four large boxes of MRE's sealed up and ready for transport. Looked like we were going to need a bigger vehicle than just the chopper.

"Nice." I agreed. "Let's check the store and see if there's any clothing I can get for Carol and the girls." He nodded. We were all getting a little threadbare in our everyday clothes. This store had generic tops and bottoms that would be good for the growing little ones too.

I went back out into the main room of the store and began rifling through the clothing racks. All in all I was able to find some small and medium tops and bottoms that would hold us over for the time being. I tossed a brand new sleeveless flannel at Daryl, he wrinkled his nose for a moment, but eventually nodded his thanks. It would be nice to put on a shirt and not have to pray that it didn't fall apart in your hands. Daryl sliced open one of the MRE boxes to grab us a couple of meals for the road and put them in his pack.

A rumble overhead caused a shiver of unease to slide down my spine. Daryl squinted as the light dimmed, motioning towards the door. I unlocked it and eased it open. The smell of rain hit me first as the wind picked up, hair whipping around my face. I turned to the west and the sky was extremely dark, almost black. Just peachy. I turned to go back inside, instead I face planted into Daryl's chest. "Shit." I swore, gripping the front of his shirt. "Sorry."

"One track mind?" Daryl teased, taking a step back so I could slide through the doorway.

"Something like that." I mumbled, making a quick trip through the store for a few more supplies. I had the feeling we were going to need to find shelter. I wanted to make sure we had matches, a lantern, and a dry blanket. I didn't fancy fending for ourselves in a storm, but it didn't look like we were going to have much choice. I stuffed everything into my pack and joined Daryl back at the door.

"All set?" He asked, eyeing my pack.

"Yeah." I nodded, holding up a set of keys I'd snatched from behind the counter. I tossed and caught them, fishing out the exterior key. I turned the deadbolt and we moved quickly back to the chopper.

"We're gonna need shelter." Daryl drawled, straddling the bike, glancing back at me.

I slid on behind him. "You wanna stay here?" I suggested, hoping he'd say no. The quietness of the place was giving me the creeps.

He shook his head. "There's that hunting cabin between here and the prison." He'd originally found the place with Michonne. I thought maybe they had a thing. Michonne found the suggestion hilarious. She'd thought Daryl and I were a thing. I was beginning to think everyone else but us thought we were an item.

Thunder rolled almost overhead. Good thing we were headed east, might give us a chance to get there dry. "Sounds like a plan, Ace." I agreed, sliding my bag between us to keep it dry. "Let me wear the bow," I began sliding the strap off his torso. He whipped around to look at me. "Don't worry, I'm not stealing it. Gotta keep our stuff dry." I motioned to our bags nestled between us. He looked me over once, then relented, letting me take the bow from him. I settled it around me, feeling very powerful. I leaned forward, sealing my bag away from the elements, wrapping my arms around his torso.

He kicked the bike to life and rolled out from the protection of the building into the wind. I was suddenly very glad to have an excuse to be tucked up so close to him, the wind was cool despite the rising Georgia heat. We roared out of the sleepy little town, a couple of stray walkers shuffling after us.

* * *

The hunting cabin was at least clean. Sometimes when we got caught out on runs, the places we had to hunker down in were almost as bad as the storms we were weathering. Daryl brought the bike to a stop and I helped him push the machine up under the overhang so it had some shelter. Thunder rolled overhead, the smell of rain grew stronger as the wind became a steady stream through the trees.

I set our packs on the porch so I could give Daryl his crossbow back. He stood behind me and cleared his throat. "Looks good on ya." He drawled, fingers taking ahold of the strap over my shoulder. I turned at the sound of his voice and felt my breath catch at the sight of him. I bit my lip, I could feel the tension between us as keenly as the energy of the oncoming storm. He looked nervous about touching me, which was odd, he touched me all the time. Maybe he was nervous about spending the night completely alone with me? Hell, I was nervous, too. We usually had a whole prison full of people around us. He quickly transferred the bow from my torso to his and headed for the cabin, breaking me out of my reverie.

We took shelter inside the small one room cabin not a moment too soon. The sky opened up and with a booming clap of thunder, rain pelted the earth, lightning illuminating the forest. I made quick work of lighting the firewood I'd gathered from the porch upon our arrival. Next I stashed our packs on the table between the living area and the bed. Oh. I'd forgotten there was just one bed. Daryl was rummaging around in the cabinets, searching for something.

"Something I can help you find, Ace?" I opened a cabinet, surveying its contents. We kept a small stock of food here, just for instances like this. There was also a bottle of bourbon hidden in the back of the cabinet he was currently rifling through.

"Got it." He murmured, pulling the bottle from behind a box of pancake mix. He set it down on the counter and closed the cabinet doors.

"Hate spending time with me that much?" I teased while sliding up to sit on the counter, picking up the bottle. It was still sealed.

Daryl scoffed, "Nah," He blew a raspberry. "Just ain't goin' nowhere for awhile 's all." He shrugged. "Walkers should be pretty scarce with the storm coming."

He was right. Thunderstorms seemed to make walkers confused and huddle together rather than roam and herd as usual. "A'right." I pushed off the counter. "Let's drink." I handed him the bottle. "I'm going to change into one of those new shirts first." I winked, shuffling over to my pack, pulled out a new black tank top and turned away from him.

I'd found a new bra last week, the tags were still on the damn thing in some lady's drawer whose house we were raiding. I swiped it and kept it for myself since it was actually my size. I hadn't had a new one in almost a year. My bust didn't exactly warrant the no-bra trend most of our women adopted post apocalypse. I found myself nervous, even though Daryl and I shared living space back at the prison and changed in the same room all the time. My cheeks burned as I felt him watching me, I think he wanted to make sure I wasn't stroking out with the way I'd hesitated to just change my shirt. Before I lost my nerve I whipped off my top and pulled the new one on, barely giving him a glimpse of the black lace I wore underneath.

I tossed the old top into the fire when I returned to the living area side of the room. "Good riddance." I chuckled, toed off my boots and settled on the couch beside Daryl. He cracked the bottle and took a swig. "What're we drinking to?" I asked, accepting the bottle. I cocked an eyebrow at his silence.

"To, uh," He hesitated, "having each other's back." His voice was deep, rough, and soft all at the same time. It made my toes curl.

"Hmmm." I nodded, taking a swing at his suggestion. "Here, here!" I exclaimed softly with mock excitement. He smirked, taking the bottle back.

I stared into the fire as we continued to pass the bottle back and forth. "You shoulda heard Tina last night at the fire." I said suddenly. My mind had wandered to the topic of conversation last night; Daryl Dixon. Some of the women were jealous I was going on a run with him, all by myself. Carol had thankfully defended me, but it was still hard to listen to. He grunted, taking a pull from the bottle. "She has got the hots for you, Ace." I giggled, taking the bottle. "Gushing about those strong, cut arms and steely blue eyes a' yours."

"Hmmm." Daryl grunted, watching me, the firelight reflecting in his eyes.

I swallowed. "What are you thinking?" I asked before I could help myself.

He regarded me carefully, "Who's Tina?" He scoffed, taking the bottle back.

"Oh, c'mon!" I exclaimed, how could he not know who she was?! She always put herself in his path at meals, made sure to touch him in some way. Drove me nuts. "Pretty, slim, blonde, all over you at meals…" Daryl just shrugged, taking a swig. "Wow, you really are oblivious, aren't you?" I squinted, playfully bumping shoulders with him.

"So are you." He murmured so low I almost didn't hear it.

"What?" I scoffed, "One more time, Ace." I exclaimed, my hand cupping my ear.

Daryl shook his head and rolled his eyes, letting out a breath. I raised my brows. He grit his teeth. "Rick." He spat.

Suddenly I felt very sober. Rick? What the hell was he talking about? "Rick?" I repeated back to him like an idiot. I had no idea what he was getting at.

"Don't play dumb, Red." Daryl sighed, eyes closing as his head tipped back to rest on the couch.

"I'm serious," I insisted. "What does Rick have to do with women fawning over you-" Suddenly it dawned on me. Daryl looked at my relationship with Rick as something more than just friends. I took care of baby Judith when Beth was unavailable so Rick could focus on farming and raising Carl. The more I thought about it, Daryl did find Rick and I in some pretty compromising situations as of late. For example, a few nights ago, after our watch shift, I got pulled into getting baby Judith back to sleep after she'd awoken. Rick was getting pretty desperate. He didn't want to get Beth since she'd just gone to sleep, so I stepped in to help.

After Judith was finally asleep, Rick accompanied me back up to the guardpost to make sure I didn't topple down the stairs since I'd been awake for over 24 hours. He'd said goodnight and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my cheek. Daryl must have seen that. Of course he had, the man was always on high alert, definitely didn't miss much. I guess he'd drawn the conclusion that I'd just come from Rick's bed. I took a deep breath, "I help with baby Judith, Daryl." I insisted as seriously as I could with the alcohol pumping through my veins. "That's all."

"Hmmm." He scoffed. "Seem pretty _cozy_ ta me." He growled before taking a long pull from the bottle.

"You're not jealous, are ya Ace?" I teased, "That why you brought me out here, alone?"

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

"There it is," Negan smirked. "I knew Rick played into this one way or another. Looked too upset when I whisked you away." His eyes danced with amusement.

I bit my lip. Rick and I were close, more l like siblings than lovers. He'd kissed me once, but we'd both laughed it off, vowing to never tell another soul. I intended to keep that vow. "Rick's just over protective of all of us. He's the leader, so he feels responsible." I shrugged, shifting in my seat. "He's like an older brother to me."

"Really?" Negan scoffed, eyebrows raised. "Okay," He thought for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess I can see that."

"Good." I confirmed. "I guess I can handle another glass if you want to hear the conclusion of our run."

Negan smirked. "Sure, sweet cheeks." He drawled. He stood up and grabbed another bottle, twisting it open. He took my glass and refilled it. "Please," He handed it back to me and settled back down on the couch, "do continue."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I'm slightly frustrated with this chapter. It definitely had a mind of its own. I'm itching it bring this story forward into more 'present' events. It's hard being patient, but I think it will be worth it to establish Roz as a character in this world._

 _Thank you for your continued support!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	5. Chapter 5

**Die For You**

 _Previously..._

" _There it is," Negan smirked. "I knew Rick played into this one way or another. Looked too upset when I whisked you away." His eyes danced with amusement._

 _I bit my lip. Rick and I were close, more l like siblings than lovers. He'd kissed me once, but we'd both laughed it off, vowing to never tell another soul. I intended to keep that vow. "Rick's just over protective of all of us. He's the leader, so he feels responsible." I shrugged, shifting in my seat. "He's like an older brother to me."_

" _Really?" Negan scoffed, eyebrows raised. "Okay," He thought for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess I can see that."_

" _Good." I confirmed. "I guess I can handle another glass if you want to hear the conclusion of our run."_

 _Negan smirked. "Sure, sweet cheeks." He drawled. He stood up and grabbed another bottle, twisting it open. He took my glass and refilled it. "Please," He handed it back to me and settled back down on the couch. "Do continue."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hunting Cabin located West of West Georgia Correctional Facility**

"You're not jealous, are ya Ace?" I teased, "That why you brought me out here, alone?"

Daryl didn't look at me, or answer. He set the bottle down on the side table and stood up from the couch. He took a piece of firewood from the pile I'd made in the corner and tossed it in the fireplace. I found myself following him, and when he turned away from putting the wood on the fire I stopped him from sitting back down.

"What's going on, Dixon?" I asked, my hands on his shoulders."You don't usually bring up something unless it's bothering you." I sighed, "Rick and I being close bother you?"

Daryl's eyes finally met mine and my breath caught. The depth of emotion was overwhelming. He chewed his bottom lip. "Don't bother me," He drawled softly, "if it's what ya want."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. Daryl was always looking out for everyone else. "It's not." I murmured, fingers gripping his leather vest. "I do want something, well," I smirked as my voice dropped, " _someone_ else." I giggled on soft breath, my right hand coming up to smooth his hair out of his eyes, settling at the base of his neck. Daryl's brow furrowed, jaw clenching. Before I could talk myself out of it, I leaned up on my toes and closed the distance between us, lips softly meeting his.

After a few moments, he didn't react. Fuck. I rocked back on my heels, breaking the kiss. I didn't meet his eyes. I was afraid of the rejection I'd find dwelling there. Maybe he didn't have any feelings for me beyond friendship. We were such a good team, now I'd gone and fucked up whatever relationship we did have.

I turned away. "I'll take first watch if you want to get some sleep." I murmured, shuffling towards the front window. I checked outside, didn't see or hear any walkers, then again with the storm raging outside it was hard to hear or see anything. I turned back to make sure I hadn't given Daryl a heart attack or something. I took in a face full of plaid, barely registering he was in front of me before he gripped my biceps and shoved me up against the door so my feet came off the ground a little. Uh oh. Looked like he was angry with me. "Daryl, I-"

Suddenly his lips hungrily met mine. Oh sweet Jesus. That was better. I melted into him, my arms snaking around his neck, fingers curling into his hair, nails scraping his scalp. He growled, pressing me harder into the door. I gasped, and he deepened the kiss, drawing a moan from my chest. He let go of my mouth and I gasped for air, chest heaving. I opened my eyes to find him still very close to me, our noses just brushing. The rush of his nearness had my body buzzing with arousal. I sensed he was waiting for me to either slap him or kiss him. I opted for the latter, my right leg popping up to wrap around his hip so we could fit even closer together. His hands left my biceps, one slid down my hip to cup my ass, the other tangled itself into my hair, pulling my braid loose.

He released my mouth again, this time he trailed kisses down to my throat. "Daryl." I groaned as he bit down on my collarbone, feeling the room spin a little. As much as I was enjoying this, I was also shitfaced drunk. "Room. Spinning." I choked out, my stomach lurching. That got his attention. He pulled back and I settled back on my own two feet. I buried my face in his chest for a few moments, willing the world to right itself again.

I wanted to say something, to clear the air that was crackling between us. Instead, Daryl stepped back, keeping his hand on my waist for support. He peered out the windows to make sure all was still quiet. Then he carefully guided me over to the bed, pulling back the covers before letting me sit down. "Still stormin' pretty good." He mused, voice thicker than usual.

"That's good." I murmured, watching him toe off his boots and shrug off his leather vest. That meant we might actually get some sleep. I was losing the battle of consciousness again, damn liquor. "You gonna keep watch?" I asked softly, hoping he would join me in bed instead. I'd recovered fairly quickly from the assault and after a few nights was able to sleep on my own. We hadn't shared a bed since.

"For 'while." He drawled, "Ya okay?"

I opened my eyes to find him kneeling before me. I bit my lip and nodded, "Just peachy, Ace."

He grunted and straightened up, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. I slowly laid back and he pulled the covers up over me. It wasn't long before I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

When I awoke it was still dark and I wasn't alone in the bed anymore. Daryl must've decided things were quiet enough because he was tucked up behind me, face buried in my neck. I tried to shift unto my back, but Daryl's leg was thrown over mine, preventing me from rolling over without waking him. I twisted to look at his face. In the dim light, he looked so peaceful, probably the most relaxed I'd ever seen him. I pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, marveling at how we'd gotten to this point. I never thought our relationship would take this turn. When we first met I was forced to depend on him so much. He never acted like I was a burden, or even complained about me. He gave me a hard time of course, but he never made me feel weak.

"Can't sleep?" He murmured, eyes opening just a smidge, his voice rough with sleep.

"Something like that." I answered, shifting fully to face him now that he was awake. I took a deep breath, "You okay with this?" I bit my lip, holding my breath.

Daryl sighed, his hand palming the back of my head, bringing me in close. " 's different." He drawled, mouth a few inches from mine.

"Different?" I echoed. "How?"

He scoffed. "Jus' different." He smirked, teeth flashing in the darkness.

"Hmmm." I smirked, enjoying watching him squirm. I imagined he wasn't usually friends with the women found himself in bed with.

His fingers tucked my hair behind my ear. "Never been this close." He confessed. My suspicions were confirmed. I knew a relationship with Daryl Dixon, on whatever level would be a challenge. I'd prepared myself that we were navigating into uncharted territory.

I locked eyes with him for a moment. "Me either." I divulged nervously. I hoped he believed me. This whole being friends, depending on each other thing with a guy who I was attracted to was new for me. I'd been in relationships, but not as close as I was with Daryl. I trusted him with my life, he always had my back. Joining the group at the prison gave me a new sense of purpose and Daryl was a big part of that. "You still jealous of our fearless leader?"

Daryl grunted, eyes opening a little wider this time. He sniffed, "Nah."

"You sure?" I sighed, moving closer into his arms.

"Gotcha here with me." He drawled, placing a soft kiss on my collarbone, before sinking his teeth into my flesh. I clutched at his waist, arching my back while my chest heaved. I was definitely going to have a nice hickie for everyone's viewing pleasure when we returned to the prison.

I suddenly realized the storm had subsided. "Storm's done?" I yawned, stretching a little as Daryl pulled back to listen to our surroundings.

"Seems like it." He murmured, his eyes raking down my chest as I arched my back.

"See something ya like?" I teased, biting my lip.

Daryl grunted, pulling me closer. He suddenly claimed my mouth in a hard kiss, biting my lower lip causing me to gasp. He deepened the kiss, rolling over so he loomed above me.

A walker groan reached my ears before the creature began pounding on the door-

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

"Son of a bitch!" Negan exclaimed. "You've got to be shittin' me, Roz."

I laughed. "Now, would I do that?" I teased, taking a sip from my glass.

Negan chuckled. "I'd hope not, sweet cheeks." He pursed his lips, glancing at the darkened windows. "I think that's enough for tonight." He smiled warmly, "I think we'll have to continue reminiscing tomorrow evening."

I grinned. Oh good, I had him hooked. "Sure, I'd like that."

"It's gettin' late." He sighed. "Probably should get some shut eye." He yawned.

I found myself yawning too. Evidently the little nap I'd caught wasn't enough. "Sounds like a plan."

"Speaking of plan." Negan drawled. "What did you do before this shitstorm?"

"I was a naval aviator, turned corrections officer." I answered, feeling my cheeks heat. I didn't like telling people I was a fighter pilot. Once I told them, they usually started treated me like I was a goddamn hero or something, which I wasn't. I told Negan because I figured he had a soft spot for military heroes.

"Really?" Negan smirked, "A goddamn fighter pilot?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I was originally a medic." I shrugged, "Still, I always wanted to fly."

"A medic," Negan repeated. "Hmmm." He thought for a moment. "How about you help out Dr. Carson tomorrow, he's been on my ass about getting an assistant."

Oh good. I wasn't going to just follow Negan around during my stay here. Being integrated into the Sanctuary gave me a chance to figure out an escape plan. I don't know if Negan really thought that angle through, but I wasn't going to protest. "Sure, that sounds lovely." I smiled, polishing off my glass.

He led the way back to my room, pausing at the door. "The Sanctuary has round the clock guards, so you're safe here." He assured me. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Sweet dreams, Roz." He purred, bowing slightly.

"You too," I murmured back, biting my lip, trying to look coy. I went inside my room and swiftly locked the door behind me, didn't want any unwanted visitors popping in overnight. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and held my head in my hands for a moment, trying to get myself to calm down. All I wanted to do was to make sure Daryl was safe. I knew I couldn't sleep until I knew he was okay.

I crept from my room, down the same way Sherry had led me before. This time the guardpost was occupied. Thankfully, the guard had dozed off, probably due to the late hour. I slinked along the hall in the shadows and around the corner to where Daryl was being held. I knelt down and pressed my ear to the cold metal door.

"Daryl?" I whispered, pressing my ear harder against the door, trying to hear any moment. "Daryl," I tried again, "It's Red." I heard shuffling and a soft grunt. I stuck my fingers through the crack under the door. "I'm here." I sniffed, not realizing my eyes had welled up. I wiped the tears away with the back of my free hand.

My eyes flitted closed as his fingers encased mine. He squeezed them gently and I squeezed back, unable to help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips. I was a fucking mess. As much as I wanted to have hope, I knew getting out of here was going to take everything I had within me and a hefty dose of luck. "I'm gonna get us outta here." I murmured, squeezing his fingers again. "Daryl, I-" my voice broke, "I'm okay. Negan is having me tell him stories of how we've made it this far." I sighed. "He hasn't threatened me." I assured him.

He squeezed my fingers. "I'm helping Dr. Carson in the infirmary tomorrow, looks like I'll be earning my keep after all." I bit my lip. I was going to get us out of here. He didn't have to break. He couldn't break. Not after everything we'd been through. I wasn't sure if he'd come back from it. "Don't you dare give in to this asshole, Daryl Dixon." I whispered. "I will get us out of here." Saying it outloud helped me believe it.

He squeezed my fingers again. He understood. "Don't be stupid." He rasped through the door. I snorted softly, earning another squeeze from his fingers for emphasis. Voices down the hall made the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. If I didn't get lost, I was going to get caught. "Gotta scram, Ace." I murmured, giving his fingers one last squeeze before letting go. I pushed off the cold cement floor and headed back to my room the long way around. I went up one level, then across, past the infirmary and dorms before finally heading upstairs.

* * *

I slept fitfully, and found myself eternally grateful for the steaming cup of coffee Sherry pressed into my hands at breakfast the next morning. When I arrived at the Infirmary, Negan was there, telling Dr. Carson I would be assisting him.

"Ah, here she is." Negan smirked. "Good morning, sweetheart." His lips twitched. "Enjoying the coffee?"

I felt my cheeks heat, "You caught me." I chuckled, polishing off my mug.

"Sleep well?" He asked, totally ignoring the glare the good doctor was giving him.

"For the most part." I murmured, giving him a soft smile. I stepped forward and offered my hand to the doctor. "Hello, I'm Roz."

He shook my hand warmly. "Great to meet you, I'm Dr. Carson."

"Likewise." I grinned. "How can I help?" I asked, glancing around the well stocked room.

Negan's lips twitched as he watched us. "I guess I'll leave you two, to it then." He smirked. "See you tonight, Roz." Then he was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Dr. Carson noticed. "You okay?" He murmured, his hand gripping my forearm for support. We exchanged a knowing look. I guess the good doctor wasn't exactly on board with the Saviors either. Another ally, perhaps?

I gave him a tight smile. "Just peachy." I motioned to the screen. "Do we have a patient?"

"Yes, you do." Sherry answered, emerging from behind the screen. She held in her hand a pregnancy test. Oh shit. Was Negan trying to repopulate the earth too?

"Roz, would you check Sherry's vitals? You can record them in this chart." He handed me a clipboard.

"Sure." I agreed, motioning for Sherry to sit on the exam table. I grabbed a thermometer and blood pressure cuff. "Under your tongue please," I handed her the thermometer. I slid the cuff on her arm and began pumping.

I'd just finished taking her blood pressure when the door swung open and my breath caught. Dwight entered shoving Daryl in front of him. "Carson!" He called. They'd at least given him clothes. Grungy sweats, but at least he wasn't naked anymore in that dirty cell. They'd hosed him down too, probably a cold shower, the bastards.

I made quick notes of her temperature and blood pressure. "All normal, Sherry." I murmured, giving her a tight smile.

"We were just finishing up." Dr. Carson explained to Dwight.

He looked annoyed, "Chop, chop." He barked.

"Thanks." Sherry sighed, pushing off the table. "H-hi, D."

"Hey." Dwight answered back, malice gone.

"Daryl, right?" She spoke boldly to the obvious prisoner.

"Don't." Dwight stepped in. "Don't talk to him, Sherry." He warned.

Sherry just shrugged, "It's negative." She said seeing Dwight catch sight of the pregnancy test as I was throwing it away.

Dwight looked stricken. "Well, maybe next time." He tried to sound encouraging, jealous was more like it.

Sherry gave him a sad smile. Then she turned to Daryl again, "Whatever they say, just do it-"

"I said, don't talk to him." Dwight insisted, growing impatient.

I pursed my lips to muffle the territorial growl that ripped from my throat. Who was she to tell him what to do? I took a deep breath to get myself back together and turned my attention to our new patient. My hands shook as I reached out for him, gently removing his shirt. It felt oddly intimate, even with Dwight and Dr. Carson watching.

Dr. Carson stepped up and removed Daryl's bandage, inspecting the wound. "It will heal, if you let it." He informed Daryl. "Negan will take care of you."

I scoffed, but bit my lip to keep from cursing aloud. Dwight focused on me for a moment. "Wait a minute, you're Rosalind." He concluded. "You're Daryl's girl, right?" He laughed, "This has got to be gut wrenching for you."

"He's family." I murmured, handing Dr. Carson a bottle of peroxide to clean Daryl's wound.

"Ah, but he's more than that from what I hear." Dwight smirked. "Why else would you surrender?"

I shrugged, "We don't leave family behind."

Dwight barked a laugh. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that's why you're here."

"Isn't that why you're here?" I snapped back, "Family?"

Dwight just shook his head like he couldn't believe my denial. Daryl had the beginnings of a smirk on his lips.

"All set." Dr. Carson announced after securing Daryl's wound with a clean bandage.

I helped Daryl slip back on his shirt, dropping a quick kiss to his neck as I brought the material down. His hand shot out to grip my wrist. He gave it a squeeze before he slid off the table and followed Dwight to the door.

"See ya around, Roz." Dwight smirked, grabbing Daryl by the collar and shoving him out the door.

My hands balled into fists at my sides, but I kept my face neutral. I was going to kill Negan. Then I was going to kill Dwight.

"Would you mind wiping down the table before our next patient, please?" Dr. Carson asked, busying himself with making notes in Daryl's chart.

"Sure." I said with a warm smile. I didn't want the good doctor to think I was incapable of doing my job. Wouldn't want to give Negan anything further to hold over my head.

* * *

The day moved pretty quickly, Dr. Carson saw twelve more patients between our small lunch break and the evening. He sent me away telling me I'd done a good job and to come back tomorrow. So I wandered. I ended up outside on a stairway landing, overlooking a side yard where some motorcycles were parked. I looked to my right and my blood ran cold.

Daryl stood in the middle of a circle of Saviors with Negan.

"Who are you?" Negan asked the whole group.

"Negan!" They replied obediently.

"You see that?" Negan smirked, "I am _everywhere._ And this was your shot to prove that one fundamental fact was sinking in and you failed." He frowned, "Which sucks, because your life was about to get so much cooler." He sighed. "Am I right?"

"Damn right," Fat Joey replied.

"Now, Dwight gave you some options. I don't think you get it yet, so I'm going to break it down for you." He held up three fingers. "You get three choices. One. You wind up on the spike and you work for me as a dead man." He took a breath, "Two. You get out of your cell, you work for points, but you're going to wish you were dead." He nodded, "Or three. You work for me. You get yourself a brand new pair of shoes and you live like a KING!" He exclaimed. "The choice seems pretty obvious. You should know, there is no door number four." He smirked. "This is it. This is the _only_ way." He waited a moment, giving Daryl a chance to say something. When he didn't, Negan lost his patience. "Screw it." He scoffed, winding up to swing Lucille at Daryl.

"Daryl!" I screamed, launching myself down the steps and towards the group. To my relief, Daryl was still standing when I reached the bottom. My hands clenched into fists as I watched Negan get up in Daryl's face.

Instead of bashing in Daryl's skull, Negan stopped just short. Even with my outburst, Daryl didn't flinch. "Wow!" Negan exclaimed, "You don't scare easy." He chuckled darkly, "I love that." He took a step back, "Now Lucille, well, it kinda pisses her off. She finds it to be disrespectful." He held the bat up near Daryl's face. "Lucky for you, she's not feeling too thirsty today." Then he whispered,"But I am." with a sneer. "So," He sighed, "I'm gonna go comfort your probably very traumatized girlfriend over there and get me a drink!" He chuckled cheerfully, giving Daryl a knowing wink. He turned away from Daryl, leaving the circle of men with a flourish. He came straight for me.

"All done with the good doctor, sweet cheeks?" He asked, "Why don't you join me for that drink." He put his arm around me, shouldered Lucille, and let out a signature Savior whistle.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers_

 _This was a painful chapter to write, especially the end! I hope you don't mind the use of dialogue from the show, I try not to stray too far from cannon. I really like the challenge of dropping my OC in the established environment and see where it goes._

 _On to the next flashback we go! I'm thinking it's time to take a look at what happened when the Prison was abandoned and our beloved Survivors arrived at Terminus. I'm hoping to explore the relationship that Roz has with Carol and not take away Carol's one woman army badassery in the process. Wish me luck!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	6. Chapter 6

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

 _Instead of bashing in Daryl's skull, Negan stopped just short. Even with my outburst, Daryl didn't flinch. "Wow!" Negan exclaimed, "You don't scare easy." He chuckled darkly, "I love that." He took a step back, "Now Lucille, well, it kinda pisses her off. She finds it to be disrespectful." He held the bat up near Daryl's face. "Lucky for you, she's not feeling too thirsty today." Then he whispered,"But I am." with a sneer. "So," He sighed, "I'm gonna go comfort your probably very traumatized girlfriend over there and get me a drink!" He chuckled cheerfully, giving Daryl a knowing wink. He turned away from Daryl, leaving the circle of men with a flourish. He came straight for me._

" _All done with the good doctor, sweet cheeks?" He asked, "Why don't you join me for that drink." He put his arm around me, shouldered Lucille, and let out a signature Savior whistle._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sanctuary**

"Sorry you had to see that, Roz." Negan sighed, settling on the couch in his private quarters. All the women had been dismissed, and we were alone. "Daryl just isn't ready to get on board yet, 's all." He leaned forward and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, fingers lingering on my jaw. "Don't worry your pretty head about it, he'll come around."

"I wouldn't bet on it." I murmured, shifting slightly so his hand fell away.

Negan chuckled darkly. "If he doesn't then he'll be a slave to the system." He sighed. "He won't get you back."

There it was. The threat of keeping us apart. Little did Negan know, Daryl wouldn't compromise his honor for anyone, including me, no matter how much he cared for me. "I told you that you can't break him, and I stand by it." I shrugged, "If you think threatening him with our eternal separation will do anything, you're wrong." I picked up the glass of amber liquid he'd set on the coffee table before me. I took a swig and looked out the window over his left shoulder.

Negan regarded me for a moment before taking a quick breath. "Jesus," He smirked. "You're serious."

"As a heart attack, baby." I deadpanned, taking another swig of bourbon.

"Well," Negan barked a laugh in disbelief. "From what you've told me so far, I wouldn't be so sure." He chuckled darkly, "Unless," he scoffed. "Unless he's holding out for you."

I scoffed. "Why in the world would he do that?" I set my glass down. "You've offered him a great deal. He's just used to being his own man 's all." I shrugged, biting my lip.

"Hmmm." Negan seemed to relax at that, or he just figured we'd keep going round and round in circles so he dropped it. "So," He sighed. "Why don't we grab a bite and you tell me another story." He tossed back his drink and stood up from the couch, offering me his hand. I took it against my better judgement and he pulled me up from the couch, almost into his arms. He grinned crookedly down at me. "I could ask you the question." He murmured.

My breath caught. "Ask away." I whispered as his hands settled on my shoulders.

Negan's eyes widened and he laughed. "Really, sweet cheeks?" He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Okay." He looked deep into my eyes. "Who are you?"

I swallowed against the lump in my throat. Daryl would be so proud of me in this moment. Before I could answer, the door to Negan's private chambers swung open. Dwight stood in the doorway holding Daryl by the collar. Negan held up his hand and looked down at me expectantly. "Awww don't be shy, Roz." He grinned wolfishly, "Who are you?"

I squared my shoulders and took a step back from Negan, extending my hand to him in a mock greeting, "Rosalind Rhodes, medic, on loan to the Sanctuary from Alexandria."

Negan threw his head back and laughed. "Wow." He scoffed, "You had me going, Roz. Hmmm." He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "I thought maybe, just maybe, you were going to jump the fence."

I shrugged, crossing my arms. "I think it's best I stick with Rick and Alexandria. I know you value loyalty, so that shouldn't bother you a bit." I sighed, "Plus, giving me the private tour of this place will help me coax Rick to toe your proverbial line, right?"

Negan's eyebrows rose as his smile grew. "Riiiight." He agreed nodding. "You are one hell of a woman, Rosalind Rhodes." He chuckled deeply. "I can see why dear Daryl here is head over heels for you." He waved Dwight forward and he deposited Daryl in the third chair at the table. "Leave us." Negan ordered and Dwight made himself scarce. He motioned for me to sit.

Daryl sat stiffly in his chair, gaze carefully diverted from either of us as we joined him at the table. I could tell he was nervous. He looked spooked, like Dwight had been playing mind games with him. My stomach rolled at the thought. Dwight's days were definitely numbered.

The meal brought in was simple, but I wondered if Negan had planned this all along and Daryl's escape attempt just made it that much more torturous. I took a bite of chicken, chancing another glance at Daryl. He wasn't moving, just sitting there with his head down. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You can eat, Ace." I murmured encouragingly.

"She's right, Daryl." Negan smirked. "You can eat, hell, I'd love to see you enjoy yourself for once, maybe get a taste of what life could be like, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows as he poured us some wine.

Daryl still didn't move. I focused my attention back to Negan and the task at hand. He wanted another story, I was going to deliver.

"Things didn't progress between us because when we returned to the prison, an outbreak of a deadly flu ravaged our ranks." I sighed, "Then after that, the Governor showed up and everything really went to hell." I explained, sitting back in my chair.

Negan clicked his tongue. "You really should write this shit down." He smiled at my uncomfortable frown. "I mean it!' He exclaimed. Then he sighed, digging into his meal, "Alright, the prison has fallen…"

* * *

 **Woods surrounding Terminus complex**

When the prison fell, I got separated from Daryl. I had to find baby Judith, we couldn't lose that baby, not after everything we'd been through. "I gotta find Judith!" I shouted to Daryl over the gunfire. He pulled me to him, our foreheads resting against each other. Before I could pull away he caught my mouth in a hard, desperate kiss. "I'll find you." I promised before pulling away and running back into the burning building.

But I didn't. I found baby Judith, Tyreese had grabbed her, along with sisters Lizzie and Mika. I couldn't find anyone else at the prison before we were forced to flee in order to protect the children.

Carol saved us. Rick exiled her for killing Karen and David when the outbreak began. He told Daryl, who'd exploded at me when we were away from the prison on a hunt, expressing his frustration about not being able to say goodbye. Instinct must have told her to stick around the area because she came running when the prison was attacked. Tyreese went off to investigate screams coming from the railroad tracks and left me with the girls. I was holding baby Judith when a dozen walkers came at us. I handed Judith to Lizzie and did my best. I managed to kill all of them but two. Carol materialized out of the brush and saved my ass.

We stuck to the rail lines, the higher grade made it easier to defend against walkers that crossed our path. We found the signs for Terminus almost immediately. We decided to head in that direction, figuring everyone else would head that way too. We got a little sidetracked at a cottage, but we eventually kept moving. Losing the sisters was hard, but with Lizzie the way she was, there really was no other option. Her belief that Walkers were our friends was just too unshakable. I wish I'd been able to save Mika, she was smart and braver than she realized.

* * *

We'd almost reached Terminus when gunfire made us recoil and take a few steps back. Judith was pretty quiet and content, despite our uncertain surroundings. I took lead, handing off Judith to Tyreese. He was still struggling with doing what was necessary to survive, so I needed both hands free. We crept through the woods and came upon a small clearing that had a tiny cabin on the edge of it. I could just barely make out the fences of the train depot from the vantage point.

A young man in a baseball cap knelt over fireworks, getting ready to set them off. He spoke into a walkie talkie. "I knew the chick with the sword was bad news, like a weapon with a weapon." He chuckled to himself. "I told Albert, I want the kid's hat after they bleed 'em out." Carol was already out of the woods upon hearing 'chick with the sword', heading straight for the young man. I caught Tyreese's eye and motioned for him stay behind me.

"Take your finger off the button and drop it." Carol ordered holding a pistol close to his head, cocking it.

"Listen, ya'll don't have to to do this." The man dropped the walkie, hands coming up in a surrender gesture. Smart move. "Whatever you want, we've got a place where everyone's welcome."

"Shut up, man." Tyreese scoffed, shifting Judith to his other arm.

I stepped forward, "We're friends of the chick with the sword and the kid in the hat." I spat, aiming my rifle, nodding to Carol.

The young man snickered as I hauled him up and pushed him towards the cabin, keeping my rifle snug against his back. After tying him up, I wondered if I should gag him too. Carol shook her head no as if she read my thoughts. I wondered sometimes if we were functioning on the same wavelength or something. I didn't just kill him outright because I knew Tyreese would have lost it.

"They attacked us, we're just holding them." The young man blatantly lied, guess he hadn't realized we'd heard his entire conversation.

"I don't believe you." Carol spat, getting ready to head to Terminus.

"Who else do you have? Do you know their names?" Tyreece asked as I rummaged around the cabin to find a safe place to lay Judith down.

"We just have the boy and the samurai, that's it." The young man insisted, "We're just protecting ourselves."

Carol scoffed again, "I don't believe you." I nodded in agreement. I could feel it in my gut, our people were there.

"There's a bunch of us out there. In six different directions." The young man ground out, getting desperate, "There was a lot of gunfire back home. We need to set off our charges all at the same time to confuse the dead ones with!" He exclaimed, "It's good for you too-"

"No, it isn't." Carol cut him off, "There's a herd heading towards Terminus right now. We don't want to confuse them away, I'm gonna need their help."

"It's a compound, they'll see you coming." The young man shook his head, "If you even make it that far with all the cold bodies heading over."

"Carol," Tyreese stopped her. "How're you gonna do this?"

"I'm gonna kill people." She answered simply. Tyreese looked like he was going to protest, but I spoke before he could.

"This will work." I dusted off a large cooler and put a few blankets in it. Tyreese nodded, letting Carol go. He gently laid Judith down in the makeshift crib.

"I'm gonna to scout the area, make sure we don't get caught with our panties down." I informed Tyreese, following Carol out the door.

"Carol." I stopped her from simply disappearing into the woods. She was colder than she had been at the prison, being on her own probably had a hand in that. I pulled her in for a quick hug, squeezing her for a moment then letting go. "Kick some ass, yeah?" I offered with a smile. There was no use in telling her to be careful, she'd just scowl at me.

She smirked. "You too," She pursed her lips. "I'll be back." I nodded and gave a single wave as she turned away and started towards Terminus.

* * *

I held my rifle at the ready and stalked through the forest, sweeping to the left first. I wanted to make sure there weren't any other dipshits setting off fireworks in the general vicinity. I only encountered two walkers during my sweep which set me on edge. At first glance it might have been a blessing, but I began to worry there might be some ahead of me, already at the cabin.

Suddenly a large explosion shook the earth beneath my feet. My heart stopped. I silently prayed that Carol was giving 'em hell and not the other way around. I kept moving, silently like Daryl had taught me, working my way through the underbrush. I could hear Judith's cries echoing through the forest as I swept back around behind the cabin. I emerged from the woods and broke into a run.

There were three walkers already on the porch when I got to it. I took out two who were on the approach and readied myself to take out the others on the porch. Before I could fire, the door opened and Tyreese stepped outside and shut the door, complicating my shot. I planted my feet and took a deep breath, and on the exhale I fired, taking down the walker he was fighting with a clean shot to the head. Tyreese shoved the walker off him, crashing into the other walker on his left, impaling it on a broken tree trunk. I shot that walker in the head to silence it as Tyreese shoved the third walker off the porch. It hit the ground and its head exploded conveniently on a large rock. He nodded his thanks. Then without missing a beat, he squared his shoulders and wrenched open the door, charging at the young man.

Tyreese was in full attack mode. He tacked the young man to the ground and began punching him in the face. I didn't have the heart to stop him or find out why he had chosen to step up and do what we should have done in the first place. I stepped over him and went straight for baby Judith who was crying her little eyes out.

"Shhhhh." I soothed, "It's okay baby girl." I held her close to my chest, bouncing up and down while rocking back and forth.

Tyreese stood up, wiping his bloody fist on his pants. "He had his hands around her neck." He explained and my breath caught. "I couldn't-"

"You did the right thing." I assured him, smiling at the now peacefully sleeping babe. "She's everything." I sighed. If we lost Judith, I didn't know how I'd handle it. She embodied everything that I still believed in. Without her, I'd be lost.

"Let's get our stuff together." I motioned to our packs by the door. "Carol will be back soon." He shouldered his and held out his arms for the baby so I could reload our weapons and prepare for departure. I got everything set, handing him my handgun before making another sweep of the surrounding woods. "I'll be right back, just want to make sure we're still in the clear." He nodded, holding Judith closer.

* * *

I returned to find Tyreese on the porch. He pointed to the road leading up to the cabin. I followed his finger and my heart stopped. Coming up over the ridge was Carol, leading Rick and a bunch of prison survivors behind her. Rick broke into a run when he saw Judith in Tyreese's arms. I scanned the group and found him. Daryl wasn't watching the tearful reunion between father and daughter. He was looking for something, or someone. His eyes settled on me and he stopped walking. He looked over at Carol. She nodded, smiling through her tears.

My hand flew to my mouth to contain my sob of relief. He was here, alive. He'd gotten out. I'd had the same nightmare for a solid week, that Daryl had sacrificed himself so we could all get away. He was always doing shit like that, looking out for everyone else, putting his ass on the line.

He started moving again, this time he wasn't just walking he was running towards me. I dropped my pack and unshouldered my rifle and tried to compose myself, jogging a few paces to meet him. He engulfed me in his arms and held me so close it was hard to breathe. I immediately burst into tears as I felt him break down against me. After a few moments we composed ourselves and I lifted my head from his neck to look him in the eyes. He stared down at me in disbelief. "Found you." I quipped, biting my lip, trying to contain my idiot smile. Oh, it was good to see him again.

He barked a laugh, pulling me to him, this time he held me tenderly and the gesture made me tear up again. He released me and I was quickly wrapped up in a hug by Michonne. Then Sasha, Rosita, Abraham, Glenn and finally Maggie.

Rick appeared beside me, holding Judith tightly. He gripped my shoulder. "Thank you." He breathed, eyes glistening.

I nodded, unable to speak. I knew protecting Judith was important. I had prayed for this moment since the prison fell. For the first time since we'd lost our home, I felt myself relax. I picked up my pack and shouldered my rifle. It was time to keep moving.

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

I sighed, picking up my glass of wine. "Carol later recounted that she sprung a leak in the propane tank on the edge of Terminus. Then she fired a firework into the expelling propane and-"

"BOOM!" Negan exclaimed.

"Yep." I confirmed. "Then she covered a poncho in walker guts and snuck in the compound to help our group escape. She even managed to retrieve Daryl's crossbow, and Rick's wristwatch while she was at it." I laughed, taking a sip of wine.

"Gosh, I gotta meet this woman, too." He practically giggled. "She's an absolute badass." He sighed, "I get the feeling most of the women in your group are." He chuckled, elbowing Daryl's arm good naturedly. "C'mon Daryl. You can't tell me you haven't enjoyed this."

I pursed my lips to keep my anger in check. Daryl didn't speak, he just picked up his fork.

Negan chuckled. "I guess you'll have to keep going, Roz." He grinned, "Tell me about Alexandria, I'd like to surprise Rick with a visit tomorrow."

My breath caught. It had only been three days since He killed Abraham and Glenn. That was a ridiculous time table. I guess Negan was still trying to prove a point. "Hell of a short week." I scoffed, setting down my fork.

"Awww, Rick can handle it. 'Sides y'all have been accumulating shit for quite awhile now. No harm no foul, eh?" He smirked, refilling my glass.

I sighed, biting my lip to keep from saying anything I would regret. "Alright." I relented. I could talk about Alexandria, and having Daryl here was even more poignant. It would be nice to remind him what we had to fight for.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Gah! I think I may have succeeded in keeping Carol the masterful badass she is. (sigh of relief) I'm also happy with how the story is progressing. Up next is a walk down memory lane for the couple in the room, then it's time for them to return with Negan to Alexandria. I haven't decided if Roz is staying or going back. I'm thinking she might stay, then return to Hilltop and meet up with Jesus. We'll see!_

 _Thank you for your continued support. Y'all rock!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	7. Chapter 7

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

 _My breath caught. It had only been three days since He killed Abraham and Glenn. That was a ridiculous time table. I guess Negan was still trying to prove a point. "Hell of a short week." I scoffed, setting down my fork._

" _Awww, Rick can handle it. 'Sides y'all have been accumulating shit for quite awhile now. No harm no foul, eh?" He smirked, refilling my glass._

 _I sighed, biting my lip to keep from saying anything I would regret. "Alright." I relented. I could talk about Alexandria, and having Daryl here was even more poignant. It would be nice to remind him what we had to fight for._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Alexandria**

Deanna held us a welcome party at her home, in hopes of integrating us further into the community. I had a hard time with social functions before the world went to shit. I knew I definitely wasn't going to be able to handle this. Not alone, anyway.

Daryl, Aaron and I had returned after we'd run into each other outside the walls. Daryl and I had gone out to hunt, seems Aaron had a similar idea. He'd come out to hunt rabbits. After a short confrontation, we teamed up. We were unable to save Buttons, a wild horse that Aaron had been trying to catch, which weighed heavy on my conscience.

"You coming tonight?" Rick asked as soon as I'd shut the front door behind us. He looked quite dapper, wearing a soft white collared shirt and holding baby Judith.

I felt the knot that had begun to form in my stomach at the mention of the social gathering pull a notch tighter. I glanced sideways at Daryl. He didn't look too keen on a party either. "Uh, I think I'm gonna grab a shower, then maybe." I shrugged. Rick just nodded. He knew I wasn't good at socializing. I was better than Daryl, but just barely. My idea of a good time was a six pack, some classic rock and target practice.

After losing Beth, Daryl tried his damndest to push me away. I knew he was just afraid of losing me too. His old outbursts and nasty mouth reared their ugly head any time I got close. Carol encouraged me to not let him pull away, even pulling him aside herself a few times. By the time we found Alexandria, he'd at least tolerated my presence again. The few days leading up to the terrible storm at the barn, we'd split off from the group and search for water. The first few times I'd take one side of the road, and he'd take the other. After we'd dealt with a small herd of walkers trailing the group, he'd grabbed my upper arm to get me to follow him into the woods the next time instead of splitting off separately.

The night of the storm, we all banded together to hold the barn door shut first against the walkers, then the roaring wind. Daryl shoved me behind him when the wind was at its height, using his body to shield me against the pelting rain. I stood my ground, planting my boots and wrapping my arms around his waist to give him support. When the wind subsided, everyone laid down to get some rest, everyone except Daryl. He was always putting everyone else before himself.

Then we came to Alexandria. It sort of felt like we'd stumbled upon the Promised Land. When we first arrived, we stayed all together in one of the two houses they offered us. We all slept in the living room together, not bothering to venture upstairs to the bedrooms. I helped everyone else get settled; finding blankets and pillows, making up a bed for Carl and setting up a crib for baby Judith. When it came time for sleep, I realized I hadn't made my own bed. I surveyed the room finding the only spot left was next to Daryl's. I trudged up the steps again to the hall closet praying there were still blankets left when I heard the bathroom door squeak open.

Daryl emerged freshly showered, long hair still dripping wet, with just a towel around his waist. He had his crossbow at the ready.

"Just me, Ace." I murmured, hands out of my sides in a mini surrender gesture.

He grunted and put the crossbow down. "Sorry." He drawled.

"It's fine." I shrugged, giving him a small smile. I turned away from him to the hall closet. Eureka. There were two blankets left. With the pillow I'd swiped from the couch, this would have to do. I moved some sheets over and wrestled the blankets from the closet. I set the sheets back and closed the door. I turned to find Daryl in the hall again, this time he was dressed in relatively clean jeans and a gently used wifebeater, showing off those sinful arms. "Feel better?" I quipped. He grunted. I brushed past him, back down the steps and began setting up my bed. Rick was still awake, sitting at the front window, washed in moonlight. He nodded to me across the room of peacefully sleeping people and my breath caught. This was the first time in a long time when we'd been this safe, this cared for. I felt a little bubble of pride well up in my chest at Rick's acknowledgement. I knew he wasn't just saying hello, he was saying thank you. We were all still on high alert, but we'd at least been able to get clean and some hot food in us.

After spreading out my blankets I toed off my boots and undid my weapons belt. I laid the belt at my feet and sat down on the blankets for a moment, staring out the window. I rolled my neck, fingers kneading where it met my right shoulder. Rough, calloused fingers replaced mine, causing me to jump a little. "Warn a girl, Ace." I murmured, glancing back over my shoulder at him, eyes shining. He hadn't reached out to touch me like this since Beth died.

"That rifle givin' ya trouble?" He murmured, smoothing his thumbs along my shoulder.

"Think it's how I slept last night." I murmured back. "Carrying the damn thing all day made it worse." I'd started carrying an assault rifle fitted with a silencer after the prison for added protection.

"Hmmm." He grunted, releasing my shoulder. I turned to face him, my hand shooting up to brush his hair out of his eyes, so I could look into them.

"Thank you." I whispered before leaning in and kissing his cheek. He'd even shaved, his cheek was smooth beneath my lips. I moved to pull back, but Daryl's hand on my waist stopped me. I was keenly aware that Rick was awake, across the room, probably watching us. He slowly folded his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug, my face buried in his neck. I didn't realize I was crying until his rough fingers smoothed away my tears. I was sure it was out of relief that we were here and not still out there. We were almost out there too long. Part of me wondered if that was just what we told ourselves, and we were actually out there too long.

"Easy," He murmured in my ear, "I got ya." He didn't even tease me or push me away. After a few moments, he lay back, pulling me with him. He reached over and pulled my blankets over us, my head pillowed on his chest.

That was a turning point for us. I'd remember that night for the rest of my life. I wondered if he was overwhelmed by being somewhere so foreign, that was why he'd let me in. I was safe, wasn't going to chide him for not being as smooth and pristine as our surroundings. Hell, I'd never stayed in a hotel this nice, let alone a house. That's what made us such a good team, we knew we could trust each other. I would have laughed if you told me that when the world fell apart my best friend would be the likes of Daryl Dixon. I still chuckle a little at the thought.

* * *

Now we were tasked with the simple job of attending a welcome party. I stared at the dress Deanna dropped off earlier. She'd given one to each of us girls, saying, 'it's just an option, no pressure'. Mine was a deep blue, not quite navy, and the neckline generously revealed my collarbone. If Deanna was hoping to get me laid, this dress was definitely a step in the right direction.

Against my better judgement, I'd showered and pulled on the dress. I even stowed my knives, strapping a single blade to my thigh instead of carrying my usual belt full. I was currently swiping on some pale pink lip gloss when movement at the bedroom door stopped me.

"The hell?" Daryl scoffed, darkening the bedroom door. I'd moved our packs upstairs as people started spreading out. I didn't want to lose out on a chance of privacy, not when we were just starting to come back together again.

"Everyone started spreading out, so I claimed a bedroom." I explained, swiping away some extra color from the edge of my lip."I thought we'd be more comfortable up here than downstairs on the floor." I closed the tube of lip gloss and turned to look at him. The look on his face told me that he wasn't talking about the new rooming arrangements. He was talking about the dress. "Oh," I looked down at myself, feeling my cheeks heat. "It's for the party. Do you like it?" I asked, smoothing my hands down the front of the skirt. Daryl had looked at me like I was a stranger or like I wasn't real. I looked back up. "Daryl?" He was gone. _Well, shit_. I thought. I hadn't thought that seeing me in a party dress would affect him so much. I guess things weren't that different between us after all.

I padded down the hall to return the lip gloss to the bathroom and retrieve the somewhat ironically matching blue collared shirt I'd hung up so it would de-wrinkle while I took my shower. When I returned to the bedroom, Daryl was back. I held the shirt out to him. "In case you decide to go." He took it with a nod. I turned away from him and he awkwardly grabbed my wrist.

"Ya look good, Roz." He drawled stiffly, his voice rougher than usual.

I smiled, "Thank you, Daryl." a soft blush crept up my neck and I threaded my fingers with his. "I didn't mean to startle you."

He scoffed, eyes carefully meeting mine through his hair. "Didn't recognize ya a' first."

It was my turn to laugh. "How do you think I feel?" I bit my lip. "Been surviving in the woods for months, haven't had proper running water since this whole shitstorm started. Even then it was a shithole prison." I sighed. "Plus, I haven't worn a dress in years." I turned to look the mirror.

"Imma grab a shower." Daryl murmured, squeezing my fingers before releasing them.

"Whoa, two showers in one week!" I exclaimed teasingly, "Wait until I tell Carol." I brushed my fingers through my hair preparing to braid it. I started plaiting, but Daryl clearing his throat in the doorway stilled my efforts.

I locked eyes with him in the mirror for a moment. "Leave it down." He grunted. Then he was gone. I frowned at the mirror good naturedly. He may not speak in full sentences, but at least he told me what he wanted for once.

* * *

I busied myself with washing Daryl's vest while he showered. The laundry was on the first floor and in the hall closet, nice and convenient. I didn't wash the vest in the washer, I was afraid the worn angel wings would crumble. So I used a little elbow grease and scrubbed the leather with soap and water and a soft upholstery brush I'd found. I donned an apron to keep my dress dry and set to work. The result was amazing. The leather cleaned up really nice and the patch looked significantly cleaner after some scrubbing. The vest was still a little damp when I returned to the bedroom.

Daryl stood in front of the full length mirror, freshly showered, buttoning his shirt. Once he was finished, I held up the vest for him to slip on. "It's still a little damp." I warned him as he settled it in place.

He turned a little to look at the back. "Thanks." He murmured, locking eyes with me in the mirror for a second. I nodded, reaching up to smooth his collar. I fluffed his hair playfully, earning a slight smirk. "Ya ready?" He asked, chewing the inside of his cheek.

I took a deep breath, glancing at the mirror one last time. "As I'll ever be, Ace."

* * *

We arrived at the party just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Daryl offered me his arm as we approached the door. I took it gratefully. He knocked and the door swung open to reveal Spencer, Deanna's eldest son.

"Welcome," He smiled warmly. "Daryl, and Rosalind, right?" Daryl nodded, glancing impatiently over Spencer's shoulder. "Well, come on in." He motioned for us to enter.

Deanna appeared next. "Oh, I'm so glad you two made it!" She exclaimed, clasping my free hand in between her own. "You look lovely." She gushed, "Both of you." She leaned into me, "Thanks for bringing Mr. Dixon." She murmured with a wink and mischievous grin. Little did she know I wouldn't have come without him, so really, he brought me. I decided to play along for her sake. I chuckled and shrugged, playing the part of the socially adept girlfriend. I felt Daryl stiffen next to me. He knew I was faking it.

Deanna grinned, "Why don't you come in? Grab a drink, get something to eat." She led us to the kitchen where Glenn, Maggie, Abraham and Rosita all were.

"Thank you." I murmured, following after her, Daryl tucked in close to me. Everyone looked a little shocked to see us. Maybe not so much me, they mostly seemed surprised to see Daryl. I pressed a beer into his hand, twisting off the top. I twisted the top off my own and took a long pull. I glanced around at our little group. Rick locked eyes with me from across the room. He raised his glass in acknowledgement. I returned the gesture, taking another pull from the bottle. This was going to be a long ass night if I had to stand here and make small talk about cookies, doilies and playhouse shit.

We lasted all of fifteen minutes. Daryl checked the clock on the wall for the upteenth time since we walked in and I was definitely done mingling with the locals. "Get me outta here." I murmured in his ear, trying to be discrete.

"Smoke?" Daryl suggested, showing me the pack of cigarettes tucked inside his vest. Bingo. I knew there was a reason I liked him so damn much.

"We're gonna head out for a smoke break, anyone else?" I announced, setting down my now empty beer bottle. Everyone half heartedly shrugged and gave us tight smiles. Suckers.

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

The door to Negan's private chambers opened and Dwight stepped inside. He was carrying a tray containing what looked like sinful chocolate cake. Oh baby. I had chocolate when we first arrived at Alexandria. It was a pretty rare find when we were on the road, I was amazed they had it. I found myself less surprised that the Saviors had it. Probably had a whole room full of it, the bastards.

"Thanks, D." Negan nodded as Dwight set out the cake and cleared away our finished plates. "Please take dear Daryl here back to his cell."

"I wasn't done with the story yet." I protested, covering Daryl's hand with my own.

Negan bit his lip and sighed. "Oh, I know sweet cheeks." He nodded to me. "I'll let you say goodbye."

Dwight hauled Daryl up by the collar of his sweatshirt. I stood up shakily from the table. I turned to Daryl and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. He didn't react. I didn't expect him to, but my heart still broke at how damaged he'd become. Negan cleared his throat and I stepped back, allowing Dwight to force Daryl from the room. The door shut and we were alone again.

Negan motioned for me to sit down again. "Just wanted to give him a taste, not the whole meal, darlin'." He explained with a wolfish grin. "Now, where were we?"

I heaved a sigh and stared down at the plate before me for a moment. My mind was a freaking mess. "Why?" I asked aloud. I hadn't meant to, I was having trouble keeping my head after seeing Daryl like that. I knew that was what Negan wanted. Maybe he wasn't only after Daryl's submission. Maybe he was really trying to break me, but in a more subtle way.

"Hmmm." Negan hummed, leaning back in his chair. "Because I save people, Roz." He smirked. "You and Daryl would make wonderful additions to our group. You've gotta see that, am I right?"

I bit my lip. He was right. Having a man like Daryl by his side, he would be unstoppable. If I got on board too, he'd have another medic, plus another loyal soldier in his ranks. "Maybe." I shrugged, trying to remain aloof. I didn't want him to see I was shattering beneath the weight of our current situation.

Negan barked a laugh. "Of course you do." He sighed, "You're a smart woman. Capable of more than just fixing boo boos and giving out medication." He winked. "You're definitely just as important of an asset as Daryl, maybe more important."

"How so?" I decided to keep him talking. Maybe I'd get more insight as to why he was holding me prisoner without demanding my compliance outright.

Negan studied me for a moment. "You care." He murmured. "You don't just think of yourself, hell, I don't think you have a selfish bone in that hot little body of yours." He chuckled darkly. "I'm sure Rick knows that, which is why he was just as distraught about Daryl being taken as he was about you surrendering."

"You'd just killed two of our family members. I think he was more distraught about that then me stupidly surrendering my ass." I scoffed, taking a sip of wine.

Negan chuckled. "Yeah, you surrendering was definitely surprising. Stupid? Nah."

"And why not?" I asked cheekily, hiding behind my wine glass.

"You love him." He shrugged. "Love isn't stupid. Especially nowadays." He murmured, a wistful smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Never know how much time you got left." He shook his head a little, "Hmmm. Wanna finish the story?"

I pursed my lips. "Sure." I smiled, shaking off the emotional baggage of having dinner with Negan with Daryl present. "Let's see," I sighed. "Where was I?"

"Smoke break." Negan reminded me, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. "Mmmm." He groaned, "You gotta try this Roz. We got a gal who was a pastry chef before all this. She's brilliant."

I gazed down at the plate before me. It did look good. I took a deep breath and picked up my fork. The cake was moist, definitely tastier than I expected. It tasted like a professional had made it. I could even make out notes of espresso in the chocolate. "Mmmm." I echoed his sentiment. "This is sinful." I swallowed. I set down my fork and took a sip of wine. "Alright, smoke break…."

* * *

 **Alexandria**

"Oh, that was painful." I groaned once the door shut behind us, kicking off my heels. I clomped unceremoniously down the steps. "If I never wear heels again, it will be too soon."

Daryl chuckled and shook his head, watching me pick my way back down the street to our house.

Suddenly the house on our right lit up. "Daryl! Roz!" Aaron called from the front porch. "Hey."

"Thought you were going to that party, over there." Daryl motioned to Deanna's house.

"Oh," Aaron grinned sheepishly, "I was never going to go because of Eric's ankle, thank God." He snorted softly. Lucky bastard.

"Why the hell you tell us to go then?" Daryl demanded, shifting his weight.

Aaron stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I said try," He smirked, "You did, it's the thought that counts, right?" He smiled awkwardly.

"A'right." Daryl murmured, turning to go.

"Hey, come in." Aaron suggested, stepping forward. "Have some dinner." Daryl and I exchanged a look. "C'mon you guys, it's some pretty serious spaghetti." With that he turned and went back inside, leaving the door open.

I frowned good naturedly and shrugged. Daryl scoffed. "C'mon." I urged, playfully knocking our elbows together. I slipped back on my heels and he followed me up the steps. Once we were inside, I shut the door behind us.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I wrote the Alexandria flashback in its entirety in one afternoon. I love how it flowed, and was a little apprehensive about breaking it up. I think it works well with the interruptions, getting Negan's thoughts about Roz's surrender was fun. I'm also pushing forward towards getting us up to where Daryl escapes the Sanctuary. Up next will be the conclusion of Alexandria and a visit to the community itself._

 _Thank you for your continued encouragement and support._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	8. Chapter 8

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

" _Hey, come in." Aaron suggested, stepping forward. "Have some dinner." Daryl and I exchanged a look. "C'mon you guys, it's some pretty serious spaghetti." With that he turned and went back inside, leaving the door open._

 _I frowned good naturedly and shrugged. Daryl scoffed. "C'mon." I urged, playfully knocking our elbows together. I slipped back on my heels and he followed me up the steps. Once we were inside, I shut the door behind us._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Alexandria**

"In here!" Aaron called. I could hear the scraping of china; he must be setting out extra plates.

We entered the eat in kitchen, to find Eric already at the table, broken ankle propped up. "Hello again," Eric greeted us from where he sat. "Sit," he motioned to the two steaming plates across from each other. "You look lovely." Eric smiled, motioning to my dress. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me, so I just nodded. He continued, "I like your hair down, suits you." Aaron poured us each a glass of red wine before sitting down across from Eric and picking up his fork.

As we dug in, Eric and Aaron shared a silent chuckle. Daryl didn't have the best table manners. I just gave the two men an apologetic shrug and a lopsided grin. I found even Daryl's noodle slurping to be endearing. I was kinda head over heels for the man, even after all we'd been through.

"Thanks." Daryl nodded at the two men gruffly. I smiled. Even if he did slurp, he was still polite.

Eric turned to Daryl, "Mmmm, while you're out there, on your travels, if you happen to be at a store or something, uh, Mrs. Neudermyer is really looking for a pasta maker." He scoffed, "And we're all really trying to get her to shut up about it." Daryl took a sip of his wine. I shared a confused look with Aaron. Travels? "I mean, we have crates of dried pasta in here, but she wants to make her own or something." Eric shrugged, "I really think she just wants something to talk about so…." He trailed off for a moment, Aaron minutely shook his head, trying to get Eric's attention. "Well, if you see one, out on your travels, it would go a long way to…." He finally caught Aaron's gaze across the table. Eric pushed at the spaghetti on his plate and sighed. "I thought it was done." He looked at Aaron sheepishly. "You didn't ask him already." Aaron shook his head to confirm.

"Ask me what?" Daryl asked, wiping his hands on his napkin.

"I think I better show you something first." Aaron concluded. "Let's finish eating, then I'll show you the garage." I immediately knew what Aaron was going to ask Daryl. Given that his partner, Eric, was incapacitated, and had a history of danger-proneness, I was betting he wanted to ask Daryl to be the second recruiter of Alexandria.

Daryl glanced between the two men, then locked eyes with me. I nodded encouragingly. "A'right." He shrugged, glancing down at his plate.

We settled into an awkward silence. Aaron broke first. "Deanna give you a job yet?" He asked me.

I immediately swallowed the spaghetti I was chewing, almost lodging it in my throat. I hadn't even had a chance to tell Daryl yet. "I was given a choice." I explained, clearing my throat before taking a sip of wine. "I can be a constable with Rick and Michonne, go on supply runs with Aiden and Glenn, or bounce between the two." I shrugged again, sharing a look with Daryl. He was watching me, face unreadable. "I haven't decided." I added before loading up my fork again.

Eric nodded. "You have a law enforcement background like Rick?"

I barked a laugh, "Sort of." I sniffed. Rick said to try, right? Well, here went nothing. "I was a fighter pilot out of college, then a corrections officer for a year before the world went to Hell."

"Wow." Aaron exclaimed softly, "I figured you were at least a cop like Rick, maybe a detective or something." He smirked, "But a fighter pilot? How cool."

Daryl had finished his plate and was staring at me with what looked like pride in his eyes. He and I had discussed my wariness of telling people I was a former fighter pilot. People usually pegged me as some kinda war hero which translated somehow to me being a badass now that the world went to shit. He knew it took a lot for me to be completely honest with people. More often than not I'd just say I was a prison guard and leave out the rest. I wasn't truly a prison guard though, I was an aviator through and through. I couldn't hide that part of myself, definitely not from Daryl.

"Not much use now." I scoffed after swallowing a mouthful.

"Wouldn't say that." Daryl chimed in picking up his almost empty glass. He was right, my basic military training had kept me alive and helped me keep others alive, too.

Eric leaned back from his finished plate. "Do you miss it?" Aaron shot him a disapproving look.

I waved his concern away. "Yeah." I smiled wistfully, picking up my glass of wine in a mock toast. "Only every damn day."

* * *

Aaron talked with Daryl in the garage while I helped clean up the meal. "I don't mind," I insisted, drawing some hot water for the dishes. Eric hobbled over to the sink on his crutches. "Really, dishes sort of relax me. Plus, you guys cooked, so I get to clean up." I began rinsing plates. "Now, go put that ankle up before Aaron comes back and scolds us both."

I finished the dishes and wiped down the table and counter tops. Feeling satisfied with my work, I poured another glass of wine and stalked over to the garage, hoping to catch whatever was going on between the two men. I was hopeful, Aaron and Eric both knew what it was like to be an outsider. I had a feeling we were going to become great friends with them.

"The main reason I want you to help me recruit, is you do know the difference between a good person and a bad person." Aaron told Daryl.

My heart pounded in my chest. I knew it. As much as I didn't want Daryl going off outside the walls, I knew he was good at it. If anyone could survive out there, it was him.

"Got nothing else to do." Daryl drawled with a shrug. I settled against the door frame, catching his eye. "Thanks." He gave Aaron a nod.

"Yeah." Aaron nodded with a smile.

"I'll catch ya some rabbits." Daryl quipped, causing Aaron to laugh.

"Great." Aaron grinned.

* * *

We took our leave a half hour later. Aaron showed us out. "I'm looking at heading out the first part of next week." He looked between the two of us. "You okay with that?" His eyes settled on me.

I felt my cheeks heat. "Oh, we're not, um. We're not actually, uh…t-together..." I stammered, looking to Daryl for help. He looked about as speechless as I was. People always assumed we were together, but this was the first time we'd ever stepped out in a public setting like this.

Aaron's eyes widened and he smiled a knowing smile. "Ah. my mistake." He murmured apologetically. He turned to Daryl, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded once, "I'll take a look at the bike in tha mornin'."

Aaron smiled. "Sounds like a plan. You two have a great night." He waved once and shut the door.

* * *

I slipped my heels back on so Daryl didn't have to carry me back to the house. We shared a cigarette as we strolled under the streetlights, hands brushing as we passed it back and forth. When we arrived back to our new bedroom, I kicked the heels off and launched them deep into the walk in closet.

"Good riddance." I scoffed, putting back the pearl earrings I'd found in the dresser while I was getting ready.

Daryl shrugged off his leather vest and hung it up on the back of the chair that I'd laid my weapons belt on. It made me smile to see our things hanging up together.

"You're good out there." I said suddenly, turning to face him. "But you don't belong out there."

Daryl snorted softly, "That's what Aaron said." He murmured as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, he was right." I stepped closer to him, holding my hand out for the used shirt.

He handed it to me, "You're not mad?" He asked, looking at me through the hair that had fallen in his eyes.

My brow furrowed, "Should I be?" I tossed it into the hamper by the door. "Would that make you feel better?" I murmured, locking eyes with him for a moment, feeling my cheeks heat.

Daryl scoffed, shaking his head. "Nah." He shrugged. "Maybe." He whispered with a snort.

I stood in front of him, my hands resting gently on his bare shoulders, my insides growing warm at the skin to skin contact. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned." I sighed, "I care about you, Daryl Dixon." I bit my lip, "But angry? Nah. This is who you are. If I truly care about you, I can accept that."

"A'right." Daryl murmured, eyes focusing on my lips, jaw clenching.

"Thanks for going with me tonight." I whispered, slowly sliding my arms around his neck. He grunted, looking unconvinced. "I'm serious," I insisted, wrinkling my nose. "I wouldn't have gone without you." I murmured quietly as one of his hands gripped my hip, the other wound itself into my hair, cradling the back of my head. The rush of his nearness was like a drug. I wanted him closer, as close as I could get him. Here we were, tucked in nice and safe behind giant metal walls. I wanted to throw caution to the wind and take our relationship to the next level. If I'd been reading him right all night, he was still on the fence.

"Roz." He murmured my name, almost like he was asking permission. I smoothed my hands down his chest, leveling my gaze with his. I was first struck by the doubt I saw, then I realized he was just unsure of what to do next. So I took control, or at least he gave me the illusion of control. I stretched up on my toes and touched my lips to his. That was all it took. His grip in my hair tightened and his lips slanted over mine, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. I whimpered at his forcefulness, my grip on his shirt tightening.

Being with Daryl, the shitstorm that ravaged our world faded. Time slipped away and was replaced with the rhythm of him moving against me, with me. The sensation of his skin, silk over steel, was enough to get my blood pumping. Paired with his hot mouth and adventurous hands, I was lost. I hadn't been with anyone in so long I'd forgotten the delicious satisfaction it provided. Then again, I'd really never known a feeling like this. Sure, it was awkward as hell, but we were in this together. That was what mattered, against all odds, we were here together. He was rough, but there was a determination and focus in the way he touched me, like he was trying to be at least a little tender. I found tears pricking the back of my eyes at the thought of Daryl being tender on purpose with me. Sure, he was tender with baby Judith, Carol, and with me when I was hurt, but this was different.

I silently thanked Maggie for insisting I take a few foil packets from her and Glenn's stash when we'd all spread out. I was a little shy when I first produced the packet, but his eagerness melted that away. I learned he liked to be bitten just above his left collarbone. He discovered sinking his teeth into the juncture of my neck and shoulder had blissful consequences. I was suddenly thankful everyone else was at the party as his hand came up to muffle my scream of release. I didn't remember being a screamer before.

After, he lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, breathing slowly returning to normal. I leaned up on an elbow to look at him, tracing lazy circles on his chest. "Thank you." I whispered, not quite sure I'd said it aloud. The look of disbelief on his face told me I definitely did. "What?" I scoffed holding back my idiot smile by biting my lip.

"Never had a woman thank me for fuckin' 'er before." Daryl mused with a snort.

"Never?" I purred, plopping down next to him, not quite cuddling. His fingers played with my hair.

"Never." He murmured, voice thick.

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

"Wow." Negan breathed. "It's like a damn romance novel." I scoffed, I'd heard that line before. "No, really!" He insisted, "This is great stuff. You should probably write it down or something."

I frowned, "Yeah, and who would read it?" I crossed my arms.

"I would." Negan smirked. "You're a great storyteller, Roz." He sighed, "I thought things never got _really_ freaky between the two of you."

I blushed, averting my eyes. "Well, I meant that we weren't fucking like rabbits with the world collapsing around us." I relaxed a little, twirling the end of my braid. "We were safe behind the walls of Alexandria, that's why it even happened."

"Are you saying you don't think it's love?" Negan questioned, eyebrows raised. "Cause from where I sit, this thing between you and dear Daryl is definitely more than just friends with benefits." He nodded pointedly to my chair as if to say, _'you're here right now, aren't you?'_

I bit my lip. What, was Negan now my therapist? "Maybe." I murmured, averting my eyes, taking a sip of wine.

"Well, Alexandria sounds like a real sweet place." Negan smiled, setting down his fork. "Idyllic, even."

I scoffed. "Yeah, it's perfectly peachy."

"Trouble in paradise?" Negan questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"You could say that." I smirked. "The people who were there when we arrived had been inside the walls from the very beginning."

Negan barked a laugh. "Jesus." I smirked. "Bunch a lightweight pussies, eh?"

"Exactly." I agreed, "We didn't have the easiest time coexisting at first." I sighed. "Deanna, the woman who was the leader when we arrived, interviewed each of us, even videotaped it." I scoffed, "She had no idea what was really out there." I crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair. "She assigned each of us a job, so we could contribute to the community."

"Hmmm." Negan smirked. "Sounds familiar, eh?" He chuckled. He took a quick breath, "What was your job?"

I leaned back in my chair, "I went on supply runs with Glenn."

Megan's brow furrowed. "No shit." He sighed, "Now I know why you were so upset."

I swallowed against the lump in my throat. "Glenn and I were close. Trusted that man with my life. Saved my ass more times than I can count." I said softly. "I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you."

Negan regarded me carefully. "Hmmm." He mused, "that's fair." He took another bite of chocolate cake. "So how did Rick emerge as the 'grand poobah' of The Promised Land?"

I bit my lip. I was tired. Definitely needed sleep if we were going to go to Alexandria tomorrow. I wanted to be ready to spring into action if Rick needed me to. "That might be a story better heard straight from the horse's mouth." I suggested around the last of my chocolate cake.

Negan nodded, "You're probably right Roz." He sighed, glancing at the clock. "Oh baby, look at the time. Probably should let you get some beauty sleep." He winked. I stood up from the table, and shuffled towards the door. He followed.

I yawned, turning to face him. "What time we heading for Alexandria tomorrow?"

Negan smirked, "We bug out early, get home in time for lunch." He leaned against the door jamb.

I sighed. "Sounds like a plan." I bit my lip,"Thanks for dinner and dessert."

"Anytime, sweet cheeks, anytime." Negan purred, his fingers tucking my hair behind my ear. Suddenly he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. I held my breath, waiting for him to pull back. He straightened away from me, "Night, Roz."

"G'night." I whispered spinning away from him, willing myself not to sprint down the hall.

When I reached my room, I closed the door behind me and locked it. I leaned against it for a moment, trying to catch my breath. That was too close. I know I wanted to let him in close to me so I could eventually slit his throat, but after seeing Daryl tonight we had to get out of here. I didn't have the assurance that our relationship would survive me letting Negan get closer. I didn't want to fuck things up with Daryl, he was messed up enough by being in that cell.

* * *

The morning found me bleary eyed and haunted. I spent the night tossing and turning as I dreamed of hunting Negan with Daryl. I shook the restless thoughts away and got dressed. After securing my weapons belt I headed to the mess hall. Sherry pressed another hot mug of coffee into my hands. I was definitely going to have to look for some coffee on our next supply run and hide it. She gave me a look that said we needed to talk. I followed her into the nearest stairwell.

"Daryl either has to give in, or he has to escape." Sherry whispered once we were alone.

My eyes flew wide. "The hell?" I scoffed. "Why do you care?"

"He's messing with Dwight's head." She sighed, biting her lip. Ah. I knew that look. Women like us were extremely aware of how our men behaved. We understood their honor code and did our best to uphold it. Sounded like to me Dwight was once more like Daryl than he wanted to admit. Probably why he paraded around in Daryl's vest with his crossbow and road his bike. Things were definitely clicking into place.

"We'll have to wait until Negan leaves the compound," Sherry continued, "He always takes a security detail with him-"

"So it will be easier to slip out unnoticed." I finished for her, picking up what she was laying down. "We just need a signal."

Sherry pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "I'll come see you at the infirmary." She smirked, "I'll ask for help getting back to my room so you'll have an excuse to leave."

It could work. If she got me out of the infirmary, I would be able to help clear an escape route for Daryl when she sprung him from his cell. Then I could leave with Daryl and ensure a clear escape. I nodded. "I wish we could do it today, but I'm sure Negan's taking Daryl with him to ensure Rick cooperates."

Sherry placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Patience." She murmured. "Just be ready to move when I come to you." She released my shoulder. "Go up one floor and out the side door. I'll head back downstairs so it won't look like we were together."

"Thank you." I murmured. She was really good at this shit.

"No, thank you." She smiled at me then disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

I made it outside in time to see Negan and a platoon of Saviors emerge from the mess hall on ground level.

"Good Morning, Roz!" He waved to me, "Come on down, we're about to get this show on the road."

I returned his wave. "Sounds good." I answered, making my way down the steps.

When I reached the bottom, Negan threw his arm around my shoulders and escorted me to his truck. Simon was again our pilot while Negan and I took the back. Dwight was a new addition this time, riding shotgun.

"You get Daryl all loaded up?" Negan asked once Dwight had settled in the passenger seat.

"All set." He answered, locking eyes with him in the rearview mirror.

Negan pursed his lips. "Good." He smirked and turned to me as we got rolling. "Excited to go home?"

I shrugged, returning his gaze. I hadn't eaten anything, just had a mug of coffee. My stomach was a mess. Usually I could compartmentalize my nervousness, but I was having a hard time holding on to my training in the face of this new enemy. "It will be good to see everyone." I murmured, careful to remove the emotion from my voice. He didn't need to know that I was ready to puke all over his shoes.

"Yes, it will." Negan chuckled, turning his gaze to the window. "I'm sure Rick will be ecstatic."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Gah! We're getting closer! I'm excited to get Roz and Daryl back out into the world and into the fight against the Saviors. I'm looking forward to visiting the Kingdom and writing Ezekiel. He's one of my favorite characters._

 _I'm currently working on getting the next chapter done, so we can keep up our once a week update pace going!_

 _Thank you again for all your support. Y'all rock!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	9. Chapter 9

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

 _Negan pursed his lips. "Good." He smirked and turned to me as we got rolling. "Excited to go home?"_

 _I shrugged, returning his gaze. I hadn't eaten anything, just had a mug of coffee. My stomach was a mess. Usually I could compartmentalize my nervousness, but I was having a hard time holding on to my training in the face of this new enemy. "It will be good to see everyone." I murmured, careful to remove the emotion from my voice. He didn't need to know that I was ready to puke all over his shoes._

" _Yes, it will." Negan chuckled, turning his gaze to the window. "I'm sure Rick will be ecstatic."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

We arrived at Alexandria and I joined Negan at the gate after Spencer refused to let him in. "Can you believe this guy?" Negan scoffed, turning around to address the waiting vehicles.

I stepped out of the truck, shaking my head, giving him an apologetic shrug. "C'mon Spencer, open the gate." I ordered, joining Negan at the fence.

Spencer's eyes widened at the sound of my voice. "Yes, ma'am." He answered automatically. After Deanna's death, I'd taken on the role of head of security for Alexandria. Spencer was one of my men, he rotated between gate duty and clocktower watch. With Rick going on runs, I was left to keep homebase secure. Commanding our little security force was a lot like commanding a squadron of fighter jets.

"Wowza." Negan exclaimed, eyes sliding sideways to look at me, then back to Spencer. "Trained him good, eh, Roz?" He scoffed, "Yes, ma'am." He mocked, leaning back with a laugh.

I just shrugged and strode through the gate. A small crowd of Alexandrians began to gather at the gate, the commotion drawing them out.

Rick appeared behind Spencer. "You said a week." He addressed Negan. "You're early."

"Awww, Rick." Negan smiled, "I missed ya." Suddenly a walker appeared between the trucks, shuffling towards the now open gate.

I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles. "I got it." I murmured, unsheathing a knife. I held it easily in my leather clad palm, my bare fingers brushing the cool metal blade and took a deep breath.

"No." Negan spoke, hand shooting out to stop me from throwing the knife. "C'mon out here Rick, you gotta see this!" He exclaimed, striding back out of the gate. "Calling it!" He unshouldered Lucille and wound up. He swung at the walker, clocking it over the head and it fell to the ground with a sloppy thud. "Ha, ha!" He laughed, turning back to Rick. "Easy peasy, lemon squeezy."

I looked around the crowd that had gathered. These people were in for a rude awakening. This wasn't going to be a nice and polite supply grab. The Saviors were going to tear this place apart.

"Alright everybody, let's get started." He motioned for the Saviors to gather just inside the gate. "Big day." He turned to Rick, "Hey Rick, you see that, what I just did?" He asked, eyes gleaming, "That is some service." Rick looked pained. "I mean we almost get turned away at the gate, who is that guy anyway?" He asked and I just shook my head and crossed my arms. He was being such an asshole. Negan took a breath and continued, "Do I get mad, do I throw a fit? Do I bash some ginger's dome in?" He asked rhetorically. No one moved. "Nope." He shook his head, "I just take care of one of these dead pricks that could've killed y'all." He bowed mockingly with a hand flourish, "Service." Then he strode forward through the gate and handed Rick his precious Lucille. "Hold this."

Rick took the bat and I watched the emotions ravage his face. I could tell he was trying his damndest not to just take the bat and hit Negan over the head with it. Lord knows I would have. I also didn't have two children and a group of people depending on me for protection. Negan definitely was one sick fuck.

Negan threw his arms wide, "Hot diggity dog, this place is magnificent." He turned to look at Rick, "An embarrassment of riches, as they say." He sighed, "Yes sir, I do believe you are going to have plenty to offer up." He chuckled, surveying the area.

Rick ignored Negan's smug grin and pulled me into a fierce embrace, holding Lucille down at his side."You whole?" He asked, pulling back to look me in the eye.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm good, Rick." I assured him with a smile. "Negan's got me playing Sheherazade, got a room to myself and I'm working at the infirmary."

Rick's eyes widened at first with confusion, then they narrowed with understanding. "Hmmm." He mused with a slow nod. "How's Daryl?"

I bit my lip. "See for yourself." I stepped back revealing where Daryl had come up behind us, like a faithful servant.

Rick let go of me and immediately turned to his best friend. "Daryl, hey-"

"No." Negan cut him off. "Nope." He commanded, stepping between Rick and Daryl. "He's the help." He motioned to Daryl. "You don't look at him, you don't talk to him and I don't make you chop anything off of him." Rick turned away obediently. I put a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support. I tried to convey that I was working on getting Daryl free and that I had a plan all in one look. Rick still looked lost. Negan smiled, turning to Rosita. She continued to stare at Daryl, arms crossed in defiance. "Same goes for everyone." Negan instructed in a sing song voice. He leaned closer to her. "Right?"

Rosita pursed her lips, shaking her head a little. Then she locked eyes with Negan for a few moments before striding away from the gate.

"Whew." Negan exclaimed, silently laughing. He gripped Rick by the elbow like they were old friends. "A lot of suspense there." He smirked, "I don't think she even knew how much." Negan began walking away, "Alright, let's get this show on the road, see what kind of goodies you got in the cupboard."

Rick palmed the back of his neck, "We set aside half the supplies-"

"No, Rick." Negan cut Rick off, whipping back around to face him. "No, you don't decide what we take." He looked between Rick and me. "I do." He smirked. "Arat." He called to one of his commanding officers.

Arat stepped forward. "You heard the man!" She cried, "Move out!" The gathered Alexandrians looked helplessly on as the Saviors swarmed the settlement.

"They're just gonna search the houses, keep the process moving 's all." He explained to Rick. "So, you gonna show me around or not?"

* * *

The visit to Alexandria went pretty well until Carl refused to let the Saviors ransack the infirmary. I can't say I would have let them just take all our medicine either if I hadn't spent time at the Sanctuary. After a small confrontation, Negan demanded we surrender all our guns. I helped Arat check Olivia's inventory and we found two pieces missing.

"There's a glock nine and a .22 bobcat missing." I explained to Rick. "Any ideas where they're hiding?"

Rick looked on the verge of panic, especially since Negan was threatening to kill Olivia because the guns were missing. He shook his head. "I'll find out where." He sighed. "Get everybody in the Chapel."

* * *

The town meeting that ensued was laughable. People just couldn't get it through their heads that we didn't have an option. Negan was in charge now, and unless they wanted to step up and sacrifice another one our people, they had to get in line. Eugene mused that not everyone was there and a light bulb went off in my head. Rosita and Spencer were out getting Daryl's bike for Dwight. Spencer didn't trust Rick. The weasel probably had the two guns stashed away for a rainy day. I could feel myself on the brink of an outburst so I left the church and went to search Spencer's house before anyone even put two and two together.

Rick found me searching Spencer's living room. "Hey," He said, jarring me out of my reverie. "You okay?"

I sighed, turning from the bookcase to face him, my hands on my hips. "They just don't get it, do they?"

Rick shook his head, a sad smile playing at his lips. "Yeah, their world isn't as big as ours, Roz."

I scoffed, turning away from him. "You got that right." Rick joined me at the bookcase, rifling through the books and knick knacks.

I could feel that Rick's eyes on me. He wanted to know more about Daryl's torture, but wasn't sure how to ask. "He's trying to get Daryl to convert." I murmured, not meeting Rick's questioning eyes. "You know, say the "I'm Negan," bullshit?"

"Jesus Christ." Rick swore, dragging a palm over face, fingers resting on his jaw for a moment. He went back to searching the bookcase. "He's strong."

"The strongest." I agreed. "No offense." I quipped, knocking elbows with him. Rick smiled, shaking his head a little. "I've got a plan."

"Good." Rick nodded, stepping back from the almost empty bookcase, surveying our surroundings. He knelt down on the floor and removed the heat register. I took the cover from him and set it on the couch. There, hidden in the dark, were cans of food, a bottle of top shelf whiskey and a small black drawstring bag. Yahtzee.

"What a weasel." I scoffed, picking up the bottle of whiskey. As much as I wanted to smash it against the floor, I knew I'd never hear the end of it. I guessed it was probably Spencer's Father's. I returned it along with the food to the duct work before replacing the cover.

Rick quickly unwound the tie of the bag and pulled out the missing pieces. "Oh, thank God." Aaron sighed with relief, coming into the room, Father Gabriel on his heels.

"Yeah, thank God." I agreed, leaving the books strewn on the floor, stepping over the piles to make my way out of the house. I needed to get out of there before I did or said something stupid. Being back in Alexandria was part relief, part torture. I let the men take the guns back to Negan. Instead of returning directly to the armory, I headed for the house where Daryl and I shared a room.

* * *

I traveled light the day that we attempted to get Maggie to Hilltop, just a small pack with a change of clothes and a toothbrush. I paused at the doorway for a moment and took a deep breath, swallowing the sudden rush of tears. I took note that our mattress was gone, but our pillows and blankets were still there. I moved to the far wall, opening a small drawer. My father's watch and my mother's necklace were still hidden in the dresser. I slid the necklace on, tucking it into my tank top away from greedy eyes.

I took a moment to look in the mirror. My long red curls were tucked neatly in a braid, flowing down my back. My green eyes were wide and searching, pink lips parted in anticipation. My cheeks were losing their natural rosy tint, most likely due to the lack of nutrition of the previous weeks. My face was thinner than I liked, but not having the extra weight on the rest of my body did make me faster. With Daryl's help I'd embraced my thinner frame and worked to build muscle and strength by keeping up with my training, hunting and going on runs.

I turned away from the mirror to find Carl standing in the doorway. "You okay, Roz?" He asked.

"Hey," I smiled softly, taking in the boys' ragged appearance. "As good as I'll ever be, kid." I scoffed, turning to the closet. I grabbed a small messenger bag and put a few of Daryl's shirts and a pair of pants in the bottom. I piled some of my clothes on top so if a Savior felt the need to search the bag, they wouldn't find anything suspicious.

"You going back?" He asked as I closed the bag.

I nodded. "Yep." I took one more glance around the room.

Carl's brow furrowed. "To get Daryl out," He stated, not even asking me why.

I nodded again, shouldering the bag. "Not much gets by you, does it, kid?" I'd been calling Carl, kid, for...well, it seemed like forever now. He'd yet to correct me. Probably because I had a nickname for everyone. I sighed, "That's the plan."

Carl nodded. "If anyone can do it, you can." He put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly, very Rick of him.

"Thanks, kid." I smiled, "You keeping your nose clean?"

Carl took a quick breath as he released my shoulder, gaze dropping to the floor. "Yeah." I could tell he wanted to spring into action, rip Negan to pieces.

"Hey," I murmured, taking my turn at playing Rick, placing my hand on his shoulder, getting him to look up at me. "I want to rip him to pieces too, kid." His eyes widened with understanding. "But," I sighed, "We got other people to think about, right?"

He bit his lip. I could tell he wasn't quite convinced. I'd had time to get used to Negan and his bravado. It was another thing to watch him tear apart our home. I had to keep focused on getting Daryl free. Carl didn't have that obligation. "Yeah, I guess." He murmured. Then he locked eyes with me and my breath caught. I knew that look. I'd just saw it in the mirror moments ago; pure determination mixed with rage.

"A'right, kid." I sighed, "A'right." I gave him a quick hug and left the house. I tried to shake away the bad feeling I had as I picked my way down the street back to the armory. I just knew Carl was going to do something stupid. But, I couldn't focus on that. Kid could definitely take care of himself.

* * *

Rosita and Spencer returned with Daryl's bike. Dwight immediately stepped up to claim it. After giving Rosita's hat back, he rolled the bike over to where I stood. "Well if it isn't Ms. Foxy Roxy herself." He teased, "You used to ride on the back of this thing right?"

I crossed my arms, "Your point?" I scoffed with a scowl.

Dwight smirked, "Get on." He instructed, patting the bitch seat behind him.

"I'll take a rain check, cowboy." I tipped my imaginary hat, taking a step back. I scanned the crowd for Negan. He looked stupidly amused. Shit.

Dwight sighed, "I'm not asking, sweetheart." He patted the seat behind him again. "Get on."

I crossed my arms in defiance, "And I'm telling you n-"

"Get on, Roz." Negan commanded from across the driveway. He nodded to Dwight before turning back to address Rick and company.

 _Bastard,_ I thought, clenching my teeth, hands balling into fists at my sides. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, adjusting my bag. I swung my leg over the seat and settled on the bike behind Dwight, careful not to touch him. I locked eyes with Daryl across the pavement and felt my stomach lurch. He looked so disheveled, usually clear blue eyes haunted and full of turmoil. The pain in his eyes wasn't just from the utter humiliation of today, he was having trouble dealing with the reality of our situation. Even I was having trouble seeing Alexandria brought to its knees.

"You got that sweet ass settled, Roxy?" Dwight asked over his shoulder, glancing back to see if I was ready.

I gave him the finger. "Eat me, asshole." I growled, earning a dark chuckle from the blonde. I flicked my gaze back to Daryl. The corner of his mouth pulled upwards into a subtle smirk, eyes smoldering with amusement.

"Anytime, Roxy, anytime." Dwight chuckled some more, like he was a fucking comedian.

Dwight brought the bike to life and we rolled past where Daryl stood waiting to load up. "You can have it back." Dwight said, motioning to the bike, then he rested his hand on my knee for emphasis. "Just say the word." Daryl didn't say anything, but after a moment of staring at Dwight, dropped his gaze back to the ground. Dwight patted my knee before kicking off from the pavement.

The asshole revved the bike, speeding forward with such force that I was forced to wrap my arms around him unless I wanted to tumble off the back. "Sorry!" Dwight shouted back to me. I could practically hear the smug smirk on his face.

 _Yeah right, asshat._ I thought. Before leaning back to put some distance between us, I murmured in his ear. "You're gonna be."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Thank you for your support! All the follows/favorites encourage me to keep going. I would love to hear what you think!_

 _Up next is THE GREAT ESCAPE! I'm so excited!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	10. Chapter 10

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

 _Dwight brought the bike to life and we rolled past where Daryl stood waiting to load up. "You can have it back." Dwight said, motioning to the bike, then he rested his hand on my knee for emphasis. "Just say the word." Daryl didn't say anything, but after a moment of staring at Dwight, dropped his gaze back to the ground. Dwight patted my knee before kicking off from the pavement._

 _The asshole revved the bike, speeding forward with such force that I was forced to wrap my arms around him unless I wanted to tumble off the back. "Sorry!" Dwight shouted back to me. I could practically hear the smug smirk on his face._

 _Yeah right, asshat. I thought. Before leaning back to put some distance between us, I murmured in his ear. "You're gonna be."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Life at the Sanctuary was difficult. Daryl was allowed out of his cell, but he wasn't free by any stretch of the imagination. He worked the fence, moving and putting new walkers in place. I knew he could handle that, but it didn't stop me from having nightmares. The hardest thing to stomach was Negan's absolute power. Oh, there were rules and guidelines to follow, but they were _his_ rules, _his_ way of doing things. I had a hard time wrapping my mind around why someone would choose to live in a place like this. What was recruitment like? Where did all these people come from? Something told me the Sanctuary wasn't around from the beginning of the turn, there had to be other communities like Alexandria and the Hilltop.

The second morning after we went to Alexandria, Dr. Carson didn't have any patients so I found myself outside on the balcony overlooking where the motorcycles were parked. Second cup of coffee in hand, I watched as Daryl worked along the Walker encrusted fence. It baffled me that it was common practice to put their own people up along the fence, gave me the creeps. I guess it was a good way to ensure cooperation. We killed people dead, ensuring they didn't turn. I guess Negan figured a resource was a resource, no matter what form it took.

I'd just finished my coffee when a small box truck pulled in through the back gate and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Looks like Simon had returned from the Hilltop. Suddenly machine gun fire exploded from the back of it. I stashed my mug and unsheathed two knives, slinking down the stairs. I flattened myself against the side of the truck and kept my feet moving so I reached the back in a matter of seconds. I took a deep breath and launched myself around the corner, knives at the ready.

Carl Grimes stood on the tailgate, brandishing an automatic rifle. "I only want Negan," Carl explained, keeping his gun up, "He killed my friends." He looked around the crowd, "No one else needs to die."

Negan strode into view letting lose a signature Savior whistle. "Damn." He whispered. "You, are adorable." He told Carl, "Did you pick that gun 'cause it looks cool?" He asked with a grin. "You totally did, right?" Carl looked unimpressed. Negan scoffed. "Kid, I ain't gonna lie, you scare the shit outta me."

Suddenly, Dwight tackled Carl to the ground. "Dwight!" Negan exclaimed, "Back off." Dwight disarmed Carl, taking his gun and the knife off his belt. Then he stepped away as instructed. I sheathed my knives, and crossed my arms, locking eyes with Daryl across the lot. Negan stood over Carl and held out his hand. "Is that any way to treat our new guest?" He asked. "C'mon kid, I'll show you around."

* * *

Negan took Carl under his wing, and from the way he seemed to admire the kid, I didn't fear for the kid's safety. The almost feral look on Daryl's face told me he thought otherwise. I didn't blame him. It disappointed me immensely that Negan thought he had to break Daryl. If anything, bringing him alongside like he was doing with Carl, would have made greater strides than stuffing him in a dark cell, naked and afraid. I guess that was just Negan's way of asserting dominance. Maybe he figured by bringing the kid in close, he could manipulate him, try to get to Rick. Arrogance did have its downfalls.

I stayed behind to help Dr. Carson with the wounded. Carl killed two men, who had yet to reanimate and wounded three others. Negan instructed Dwight to make sure the dead ones ended up on the fence. Daryl placed a bucket over each man's head to minimize the threat when they awoke. I helped those who were injured make it up the steps to the infirmary. I returned outside once the men were resting comfortably to make sure everyone had been cared for.

Daryl was struggling to get the second man on the fence so I rushed down the steps and offered my help. "Easy there, Ace." I murmured, pinning the walker's reaching arms behind it's back.

Daryl scoffed, "You can't-"

"Watch me," I snapped back, nodding for him to secure the walker's chain to the fence. He growled and shook his head but secured the chain before letting go of the walker. "On three." I offered, cocking an eyebrow at him. He nodded. "One, two, three." I let go of the walker's wrists on three and Daryl removed the bucket and we both stepped out of the monster's reach. I sighed, "See, still a great team." I stepped closer to him, "Be ready to move. I've got things in motion to get our asses outta here." I murmured, gripping his forearm.

Daryl's eyes widened, but he just pursed his lips and nodded at me. I released my grip on his forearm and brushed past him like he wasn't the holder of my heart and made a beeline for the stairs. Who was I kidding, as much as I wanted this thing between Daryl and me to work, I knew better. When we got out of here, Daryl would inevitably push me away again. I wasn't so sure I had the strength to push back. A ghastly voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Foxy Roxy!" Dwight exclaimed, coming down the steps. "I need dear Daryl here for some food prep." He sighed, "As much as I'd love to take you with us, Dr. Carson needs your pretty little ass in the infirmary." He suddenly reached out and grabbed my right forearm. "You're bleeding, Roz." He said quietly, stepping closer to me.

I glanced down at my arm. Shit. He was right. My right bicep bloomed red, and now that I'd calmed down, hurt like a bitch. "So I am," I answered, "Son of a bitch." I swore, taking my arm back. The wound looked like just a graze, probably happened when Carl fired the AK into the crowd.

Daryl was suddenly at my side, sliding my left arm over his neck like he did the night we first met. "This takes me back." I laughed on soft breath. He grunted, eyes sliding sideways to meet mine. "Negan will take Carl back to Alexandria." I murmured, leaning into him, feigning diziness. "Be ready to move." Daryl's eyes found mine again. He looked away as we went through the outside door and gave me a single nod paired with a signature grunt.

Dwight allowed him to get me to the infirmary, but carted him away by the collar after that.

* * *

"Just a graze." Dr. Carson announced upon examining my arm. "Needs a few stitches, but you'll be fine." I grimaced as he cleaned the wound, wiping away the blood that had oozed down my arm. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have you in working order again." Hearing him prattle reassuringly on made me suddenly miss Herschel. The grief nearly knocked me over, but I kept myself from tumbling over the edge by focusing on one simple fact. Negan would be leaving the compound. I could feel it in my bones, military training and all that. "See?" Dr. Carson sighed surveying his work, "Good as new."

"Thanks Doc," I sighed, sliding off the exam table. "I'll check on Dobson, make sure the pain meds are kicking in."

Carson nodded and turned away to clean up. I slid my leather vest back on and splashed some cool water on my face. I took a moment to stare at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit, definitely felt like it too. After drying my face, I strode over to the first bed where Dobson lay. His eyes were closed but I could tell he wasn't sleeping.

"Pain meds kicking in?" I asked, gently placing my hand on his forehead. He didn't feel warm, which was a great sign. He just grunted, eyes fluttering open. "If they aren't we can give you something stronger." He just sighed and closed his eyes. I shrugged, "A'right, holler if you need anything." I smoothed his blanket and checked his pulse and blood pressure. All were normal. Dr. Carson really knew what he was doing.

The other patients were also stable and resting comfortably. Suddenly, Dwight appeared with Daryl. "Carson." Dwight addressed the doctor. "You're needed on the floor." He sighed, "The iron's almost ready."

I frowned. The iron? I knew Dwight's face had been burned as penance for desertion, but I hadn't imagined it had really been an iron. That punishment seemed medieval. Dwight shoved Daryl towards the mop sink in the corner.

I went to the refrigerator that was humming next to the sink and opened the freezer. We'd need ice to stop the burning and decrease pain. "I've got ice and gauze." I told the good doctor. "You got a salve or something?"

"Yep." The doctor held up a white jar. "Let's go." He motioned for me to follow him.

* * *

The floor was just slang for the large common area that was used for meals and trade during the day. It looked like the whole community was gathered for the event. A blubbering man, whom I learned was named Mark, sat tied to a chair next to a piping hot furnace. Negan and Carl were already down next to the man. I followed Dr. Carson to the front of the crowd where Negan pointed for us to stand so we were ready when the task was completed.

Negan slid on a heat protective glove. "Okay, D." Dwight handed him the iron from the furnace on an iron pole. "Mark, I'm sorry." Negan crooned, picking up the iron. "But it is, what it is." He brought the super heated metal close to Mark's face. The man blubbered in terror. Without mercy, Negan pressed the hot iron to Mark's face and the man let out a blood curdling scream. He continued to scream as Negan pressed the iron more firmly to his face. After a few moments Mark passed out, probably from the intense pain.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Negan chuckled darkly, handing the iron back to Dwight. "Jesus, pissed himself." He strode over to where Daryl waited with the mop. "Clean that up." He instructed. Daryl nodded and began washing the floor. "Doc," He called to Dr. Carson waiving us over, "I'm all done, do your thing."

I joined the Doc in front of the passed out man, handing him the ice pack. I tried to focus on getting the man stable as Negan continued to wax philosophically about what had just happened. I moved over to the man's right side and took his pulse. "Pulse is 79 and steady." The smell of burnt and charred flesh making my stomach flip.

"Well, the pussy passed out." Negan sighed, "But its settled, we're square, everything is cool." He explained, "Let Mark's face be a daily reminder to him and to everyone else that the rules matter." He looked pointedly over at Dwight. "I hope that we all learned something today because I don't ever wanna have to do that again."

A few men stepped forward and helped us get Mark on a gurney to take him to the infirmary to begin the healing process. My mind reeled with the brutality of what I'd just witnessed. Yes, rules were rules, but this reaction just seemed barbaric. Negan's power was definitely fear based. Didn't he know that respect and honor went way further, way deeper than fear?

Negan whispered something to Carl about 'crazy shit,' before escorting the kid upstairs. "Roz!" He called out across the crowd of people. "Come see me after the good doctor's done with ya."

I bit my lip and nodded, giving Carl a reassuring smile.

* * *

Dr. Carson shooed me away once Mark had an iv and his wound was dressed. I smoothed my hair and headed upstairs to Negan's private quarters. My mind drifted to my first trek up these stairs. I was scared shitless. Now I was just worried about Carl. The kid had a mouth on him, especially when it came to our enemies. He knew who we were. We were a group of scary, bad ass mother fuckers. We proved that over and over again, enemy after enemy. We were still standing, they were dead.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door. "Come in," Negan called from inside. I took a last deep breath and pushed the door open. Negan sat on the couch, Carl was perched on a chair opposite him. Negan sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "You're a smart kid." He smirked, "What do you think I should do?" He asked, "You know I can't let you go. So," He pursed his lips, "Do I kill you? Iron your face? Chop off your arm?" He gave Carl some ludacris options. "Tell me, what do you think?"

Suddenly Carl shot to his feet, motioning to the bank of windows to his right. "I think you should jump out the window to save me the trouble of killing you." He suggested in a deadly voice.

Negan chuckled with a quick clap, "Now there's the kid that impressed the hell outta me."

"I think you're not saying what you're going to do to me, because you're not going to do anything." Carl continued perceptively. "If you knew us." His eye flicked towards me then back to Negan. "If you knew anything, you would kill us." He leaned down so he was face to face with Negan, "but you can't."

Negan smirked, "Maybe you're right." He shrugged, "Maybe I can't." He stood up and faced me. "Hey sweet cheeks." he greeted me with a warm, come hither smile. "Just wanted you to see that no harm has come to the kid while he's been here." He winked at Carl. "You seemed concerned, so I wanted you to know that I'm taking him back home."

"Appreciate that." I murmured, watching him warily. Carl had said some pretty bold things. Looks like Negan was taking them in stride, for now.

"Wanna come with?" Negan asked, wiggling his eyebrows, striding over to me.

"No," I waved him off, "Not necessary." I sighed, twirling the end of my braid. "Dr. Carson needs me so…." I trailed off with a shrug.

Negan sighed. "Well, guess we'll have to catch up when I get back." He winked, leaning into me, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. Then he shouldered Lucille. "C'mon kid, let's go for a ride."

"You tell your Pops to keep his chin up, kid." I play punched Carl in the shoulder as he followed Negan out of the room. I tried to communicate everything was going according to plan. Now that Negan was leaving, I was definitely going to get Daryl out of here.

Carl nodded, "Sure, Roz." He sighed. "See you later."

"Sooner rather than later, kid." I smiled wrapping my arm around his shoulders in a brief hug. Then I left the two men and went to my room before returning to the infirmary. I knew Sherry would be along any moment. News of Negan traveled fast, especially to someone as important as her. I shouldered my small bag and made sure I had all of my weapons in place.

* * *

Dr. Carson was taking notes in a patient chart when I burst back through the door. He glanced up from his papers. "Everyone's asleep." He murmured, going back to his notes.

I simply nodded and busied myself with wiping down the counters and disinfecting them. A few minutes later, Sherry entered the infirmary, clutching her head and stomach. I rushed to greet her. "Hey, easy there." I gently led her over to the exam table. Dr. Carson got up from his desk. "What's going on, Sherry?"

"I've got a huge headache and my stomach is really upset." She explained, giving Dr. Carson her best grimace.

He nodded. "Alright, no need to worry." He placed a thermometer under her tongue and I took her blood pressure.

"98 over 64." I announced after a few moments, totally fudging the numbers so her pressure was low but not hook her up to a monitor stat, low.

"Ah that's a little low, which is probably why you're feeling so crummy." Dr. Carson observed. "You are probably dehydrated. Second case today." He wrote down the reading. He handed her a glass of water and two white pills. "Take these for your headache and you'll need to drink plenty of fluids." He sighed, "It's pretty hot out of there today. " He gave her a reassuring smile. "You need to get some rest, probably just over did it."

Sherry nodded, swallowing the pain medication. "C-can Roz help me back to my room?"

Dr. Carson looked up sharply from his notes. "Uh, sure." He blinked, "That's fine." He waved me away, turning back towards his desk.

Sherry slid off the exam table and I let her lean on me for support. We maneuvered our way out the door and once the door clicked shut, Sherry straightened up away from me. "We need to move." She murmured. "I've slipped a note and motorcycle key under Daryl's door. He's probably on the move or about to be." I nodded and moved to sprint down the hall but she reached out and gripped my forearm. "Fat Joey is on back gate duty. Threaten him and he'll back down."

From what I knew of Fat Joey, that seemed true enough. "Awesome." I sighed gratefully. "See you around, bambi." I gave her a mock salute and took off down the hall, clutching my bag so I could move as silently as possible. I glanced back at her just before I turned the corner to go down the stairs and the hallway was empty. Smart chick, that one.

* * *

I rushed down the stairs and into the hall, practically plowing over a poor sap carrying supplies in the process. Glass jars tumbled to the floor, shattering their contents all over the freshly mopped floor. "Oh shit." I swore. "I'm so sorry, geez louise…" I sighed, backing my way through the mess. "I've got to get back to the infirmary, but I'll send someone over to help, straight away." I shot around the corner before the man could speak. I tried the first door knob I came to and it was unlocked so I opened it and swung it softly shut behind me as to not alert anyone around where I'd disappeared to.

I pressed my back against the door for a moment, taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes and my heart stopped. Daryl stood before me, dressed in what looked like were Dwight's clothes. He had his fingers stuck in a jar of peanut butter and he looked ready to swing it at me if necessary. "There ya are, Ace!" I exclaimed softly, launching myself at him. He quickly licked his fingers, dropped the jar and caught me. I let him hold me to him for a few moments before I leaned back and looked up into his eyes. "Move it or lose it, baby." I reached down and playfully swatted his ass. "You got the key?" I asked, taking a step back. He nodded, showing me the key before stowing it back in his pants pocket. "Awesome." I glanced around the room, there in the corner by the door, stood a slim length of pipe. "Here." I picked it up and tossed it at him. He caught it with ease and nodded with understanding. I unsheathed a knife and held it firmly in my palm, brandishing the blade out in front of me. I headed for the door and Daryl followed me.

"Roz." Daryl ground out, fingers wrapping around the wrist that held my knife and I turned my head to look at him. Suddenly he pressed his lips to mine and the world stopped. He pressed closer to me, flattening me against the door.

"Missed you." I murmured against his lips. "So much." He just hummed in response, lips never leaving mine. He deepened the kiss and my knife slipped from my fingers. It clattered to the floor, the sudden noise bringing us back to reality.

"To be continued, yeah?" I offered, taking a deep breath, trying to get my breathing back under control. I flashed him a wide smile, squatting down to retrieve my knife. I straightened and cupped his cheek with my knife-free hand. "We're gonna make it, Ace." I murmured firmly, eyes boring into his. He nodded and I turned away from him, grasping the door knob, readying myself for our sprint down the hall. "We go right, then left. Straight down the hall to the back of the complex. The motorcycles are all parked out there and we'll be able to negotiate our way through the back gate, Fat Joey is on duty."

Daryl scoffed, "Let's go." He nodded to me.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob. No Saviors in sight. We slunk down the eerily deserted hallway and took a right, then the next left. We made it all the way outside to the bikes and Daryl rushed over to end of the row where his bike from Alexandria was parked.

"The Hell?" Fat Joey scoffed coming into view, eating a sandwich. Daryl straightened up away from the bike, adjusting his grip on the pipe. "Whoa." Fat Joey exclaimed, hands out to his sides in surrender. "Whoa!" He dropped his sandwich as Daryl moved closer. "It's cool, I swear." He insisted as Daryl continued come at him. "Buddy, you can walk right out that back gate right there and I won't say anything to anybody." He insisted while Daryl sized him up. "I'm supposed to be there now, but listen." He swallowed, "I'm just trying to get by, just like you."

Daryl wasn't having any of it. I could tell by the look in his eyes that Fat Joey was already dead, there was nothing I could do to stop him. Daryl swung the pipe and hit Fat Joey directly in the head, knocking him on his knees, very reminiscent of when Negan murdered Abraham and Glenn. He swung again, laying Fat Joey out, face down in the dirt. I turned away when I heard footsteps, readying myself to throw as many knives as necessary to get our asses out of there.

"Daryl!" Jesus shouted quietly, suddenly appeared around the corner. I lowered my knives. Jesus was definitely a friend of mine.

Daryl dropped the pipe and bent down to fish out the gun Fat Joey was carrying. He shoved the gun into his waistband. "It's not about just gettin' by here." Daryl spoke over Fat Joey's corpse. "It's about gettin' it all." He turned back to the motorcycle. "I've got the key," He announced, mounting the bike. "Let's go."

I turned to Jesus. "You ride?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jesus sighed, bending down to pick up Fat Joey's walkie talkie. Smart. "Not well." He shrugged. "Plus, how are three of us going to fit-"

I pulled out the key I'd stashed in my back pocket from being out here the other day when we returned from Alexandria. Someone had left the keys in the ignition and I'd swiped them on a whim. "Yahtzee." I smirked, stalking over to the black Harley. Wasn't my first choice, it was a bit loud, but it'd at least get us out of here. I mounted the bike, rolling it backwards so we could make our exit quietly. I looked up to see Jesus watching me with wide eyes. "Now, you gonna be Daryl's bitch or mine, pretty boy?"

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _And away we go! Gah! I'm so happy to get Daryl and Roz out of the Sanctuary. Up next is a little R &R for our favorite couple and a tearful reunion with the rest of the gang._

 _Thank you for your support and reviews! I love hearing from you._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	11. Chapter 11

**Die For you**

 _Previously…_

 _I turned to Jesus. "You ride?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow._

 _Jesus sighed, bending down to pick up Fat Joey's walkie talkie. Smart. "Not well." He shrugged. "Plus, how are three of us going to fit-"_

 _I pulled out the key I'd stashed in my back pocket from being out here when we returned from Alexandria. Someone had left the keys in the ignition and I'd swiped them on a whim. "Yahtzee." I smirked, stalking over to the black Harley. Wasn't my first choice, it was a bit loud, but it'd at least get us out of here. "Now, you gonna be Daryl's bitch or mine, pretty boy?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The Hilltop came into view not a moment too soon. "Running on fumes, Ace." I shouted to Daryl. Jesus adjusted his arms around my waist, hands clasped together as we roared towards the gate. It was Jesus' idea for us to head to the Hilltop since Negan was in Alexandria. We could at least get clean, eat and find a place to hide if need be.

"Almost there!" Daryl called back. He was right, we only had a half mile to go. Praise Jesus.

Maggie Rhee stood atop the Hilltop's walls, near the front gate. She lifted a pair of binoculars to her eyes. "Jesus!" She shouted. "It's Jesus! And he's got Daryl and Roz with him!" She turned to call down to the gate operator. "Open the gate!"

The gate swung open and we drove through the opening, coming to a stop just inside the walls as the gate swung shut behind us. Jesus quickly let go of my waist and scrambled off the bike. I dismounted, sharing a wary look with Daryl. Gregory wasn't exactly friendly to newcomers. I wasn't looking forward to the inevitable confrontation. "Roz!" A familiar shout caused me to turn towards the stairs that led up to the guardpost. I couldn't believe my eyes, Maggie Rhee was jogging across the drive towards us.

"Rosalind!" She exclaimed, pulling me in for a fierce hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Maggie!" I breathed, "You're okay?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. No one bothered to tell me she wasn't really dead. Negan lamented about her death with me when we arrived back to the Sanctuary after visiting Alexandria. I told him that she'd been pregnant and he actually shed a few tears.

She pulled back and met my eyes. "Yes. Dr. Carson fixed me right up." She let go of me and pulled Daryl in for an equally as fierce hug, completely oblivious to the fact we had thought she was dead. Daryl looked like he was on the verge of tears, but he didn't push her away. I could tell he still blamed himself for Glenn's death. Definitely something we'd be working on in the weeks and days to come. "Any luck?" Maggie asked Jesus when she'd released Daryl.

Jesus just shook his head, clapping me and Daryl on our shoulders. "Couldn't pass up the opportunity to get these two out."

Maggie reached out and gripped his shoulder affectionately. "Thank you." She breathed. "C'mon, let's get y'all cleaned up, fed and a place to get some rest."

* * *

Daryl insisted we stop by the medical trailer before getting settled for the night. I sort of felt like a child, but I knew he was just taking care of me. Dr. Carson cleaned and redressed my bullet wound. "All set." He smoothed the piece of tape holding the gauze together. "Nothing too strenuous and it should heal up nicely."

"You can thank your brother, he took great care of me." I murmured with a soft smile, locking eyes with Daryl who stood hovering the corner. He seemed to relax at that. I knew he was worried that the Saviors hadn't taken good care of me.

Carson nodded sadly. I could tell he was worried about his brother being at the Sanctuary. "He's a great doctor."

"Yes, he's good, Doc." I assured him, trying to communicate the good doctor was being well cared for.

Carson's eyes widened in understanding. "Thank you."

* * *

Maggie insisted that we take a bedroom in Barrington House. The cushy room held a dresser, chest of drawers and a queen size bed. There was a small private balcony attached that mirrored the larger one out front, probably gave the house a sense of symmetry or whatever. After setting our stuff down and getting my clean clothes ready, I ventured out into the cool night air. I leaned on the railing with my elbows, my feet bare, hair free of its usual braid. I took a few deep breaths trying to get the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach to subside. We'd gotten out, but I still found myself on edge. I was so worried about Daryl and how he would react to being free. Would he be angry with me? Would he be grateful? Would he still be trapped inside himself despite being physically free?

I let Daryl shower first, mostly to ensure he actually took one. I stripped off my weapons, settling them next to the gun that Daryl swiped off Fat Joey. To my surprise, it was Rick's Colt Python. How fitting. Now we just had to get Rick back in the game. I completely understood his hesitation, but now was not the time to roll over and play dead. We needed to band together and stand against the Saviors for a better world.

A board creaked at the doorway and I turned to see who it was, my hand instinctively balling into a fist. Daryl leaned against the door jamb, hair still dripping wet from his shower. His eyes glittered in the darkness, "Shower's free." He murmured, the look in his eyes holding me fast against the railing.

I swallowed and nodded. "Thanks." I whispered, giving him a half smile. I pushed off the railing and slipped past him into the room. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved about the room gathering my clean clothes. "I-I'll be right back, Ace."

* * *

The shower was simply divine. I shampooed my hair three times and even took the time to shave. I discovered a heavenly rose scented lotion on the countertop, probably Maggie's doing. After slathering myself with it, I dressed in a navy sports bra, black tank, and a soft pair of cropped yoga pants Maggie found for me. I brushed my hair and braided it so it could dry in peace. Maggie cut her hair just before Glenn's death. As much as I liked my hair, maybe it was time to turn over a new leaf. I'm sure I'd have to run it by a certain surly archer first. He was always taking my hair down when we were together, so I'm not sure if he'd appreciate me just lopping it off.

I returned to the bedroom to find it empty. I set my dirty clothes on top of Daryl's and ventured over to the balcony door. Daryl stood out on the balcony, facing away from me, a tendril of smoke rising from cheek. I crossed the threshold and he turned to face the sound, flicking away the spent cigarette. His blue eyes met mine and my breath caught. He looked exhausted, but the rage dwelling in his eyes made the knot in my stomach pull a notch tighter. I came over to him and slid my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close, resting his cheek against my temple. I let the minutes tick by, breathing in his rich, comforting scent. Even with a shower, Daryl still smelled like leather and tobacco with a hint of grease.

"Roz." Daryl murmured, pulling back slightly so he could look at me. "You're some kinda crazy, you know that?"

I smirked. "Yeah, I know, Ace." I scoffed with a soft chuckle. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

"I mean it." Daryl insisted, his voice gruff. "It was a stupid thing to do Roz, surrendering like that." He sighed, "What if he threw you in a cell just like me, huh? How would've ya gotten out then?"

"Would have figured something out, Ace." I murmured with a shrug.

Daryl shook his head, "But what if he did-"

"He didn't, Daryl." I cut him off, "Don't tie yourself up in knots about things that could've happened." I took a step back, needing to put some space between us for a moment. I wanted to give him room to feel and get some of the pent up emotion off his chest.

"What, so you're just gonna pretend it wasn't dangerous? That it wasn't stupid?" Daryl challenged, crossing his arms, staring me down.

"No, it was and it wasn't." I replied cheekily with an easy smile. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. I sighed, "Seriously, Ace. It was dangerous but it wasn't stupid." I bit my lip. "I couldn't let you go, not like that."

"Like what?!" Daryl demanded, his brow furrowing, chest heaving. "Let me go, like what?!"

"Alone, Ace." I sighed shaking my head. "I couldn't let you be taken prisoner like that and not try to help-" My voice broke and I swallowed against the flood of tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. I cleared my throat. "Not after all we've been through. I couldn't-" I bit my lip and just shook my head, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

He turned away from me, palms resting on the railing. "If he'd touched you-" His voice broke, a sob tearing at his throat. "I-I don't-" He swallowed hard, palming his jaw, shaking his head.

"Daryl." I soothed, stepping forward to wrap my arms around him from behind, squeezing him tight. "He didn't and he's never going to." I sighed, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Daryl's hand closed around my clasped hands and squeezed, his chest heaving with a silent sob. I loosened my grip as he turned to face me, my hands coming up to wipe the tears staining his freshly shaven cheeks, his beard deliciously scruffy in contrast. He sniffled, "Why, Red?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. I looked away, shaking my head. "Why risk your life like that?" He sighed, fingers lifting my chin, bringing my eyes back to his. "Dammit, Roz. I coulda lost ya."

I swallowed against the lump of emotion in my throat. "What if it'd been me first, Daryl?" I whispered, "What if he'd taken-"

"He did." Daryl murmured. "He did, Roz." He sighed, "And there was nothing I could do to stop it, not without-"

"Getting someone else killed." I finished for him. Suddenly it dawned on me how reckless I'd been from his perspective. I gasped, "I didn't think-" I swallowed, trying to dig myself out of the hole I'd dug myself, "Jesus, so fucking stupid." I cursed, moving to pull away from him.

"No," Daryl growled, holding me in place. "You haven't answered my question, Red." His eyes bore into mine, "Why?"

I took a deep breath and let it out my nose, trying to control the sudden embarrassment I felt. I was trying to get him to calm down, and here I was losing my cool, swearing like the fucking sailor I was. "You know why, Dare." I murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"Obviously I don', or I wouldn' be askin', Red." Daryl growled impatiently, shaking me a little. How could he not know? No one in their right mind would have done what I'd done. Only someone who was in deep. Only someone deep in love would have made that blind of a leap.

"Dammit Daryl, you're really going to make me say it?" I teased, heart in my throat. He still looked completely oblivious. "Okay, fine." I sighed, biting my lip. "I love you." I whispered, eyes brimming with tears. His troubled eyes widened and his jaw went slack at my confession. I scoffed, as my tears spilled over, "Jesus, Ace." I sighed, "I love you, okay? That's why-"

I was cut off by his mouth covering mine. I moaned at the sudden contact, fingers curling into his hair. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me closer while walking us backwards until my back rested against the wall. His mouth left mine to trail kisses down my throat, teeth nipping softly at my pulse point. His hands slid down from my hips to grip my ass. I took advantage of his grip and wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to growl and push me harder into the siding, hands sliding to cradle my thighs. His mouth returned to mine, tongue sweeping in to stroke and dance with my own.

After a few moments he peeled my back off the wall and carried me into the bedroom wrapped around him, slamming the balcony door shut behind us. He lowered me onto the bed, hovering over me, mouth never leaving mine. If this was his response when I told him I loved him, I'd have to say it more often. He let go of my mouth to kiss my neck, lips finding my ear. "Missed you." He murmured. He pulled back to look down at me for a moment. Then he undid my braid, fingers running through my hair, fanning it out all around my face.

"Missed you too, Ace." I murmured back, sliding so I was further on the bed.

Daryl followed, "Beautiful." He breathed, hands roaming my body, lips following. I felt like I was slowly coming awake, emerging from the fog of the Sanctuary, body buzzing with warmth and desire. I reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt. He leaned back as I pushed the fabric off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Daryl was still hurting, but he chose this moment to let me in and share it with me. I knew he was still angry, but at least he wasn't alone in that anger. I couldn't imagine how he would've handled it on his own. I wanted to help him heal. I wanted to make him feel needed, wanted. I flipped us so I was on top. I ground my hips into his, a moan slipping from my lips. I tossed my hair and bit my lip, trying to look at least a little sexy. Daryl's eyes smoldered with desire as he smirked, white teeth flashing in the darkness. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his ear, fingers curling around his generous biceps. "I want you." I whispered, nipping his earlobe.

His grip on my hips tightened in response. Then one of his hands slid up to cup the back of my head, turning my ear to his lips, holding me against him. "Want ya too, Red." His voice was thick, reverberating deeply in his chest, doing delicious things to my insides. He bit just below my ear while lifting his hips, grinding his arousal against my core, drawing a needy moan from my chest. He fused his mouth with mine and rolled us so he was back on top, back in control.

Once we were skin to skin, things sped up. I was sure I was going to have bruises from where he held onto me. His fingers dug into my skin like he was afraid I was going to slip through them. I didn't mind, it felt incredible to be held on to so deliberately. Things were less awkward this time, I guess practice really does make perfect. He was still rough, but I loved it; practically got off on it, twice. Apparently I didn't mind a little pain, brought a few things about my life into perspective, really.

After, Daryl settled the covers over us and pulled me close. This was new. Daryl wasn't much of a cuddler, even when we needed to share body heat to survive, he still seemed to have an aversion to it. I started to drift off, my head pillowed on his broad chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, hand smoothing around my shoulder down my arm. "Thank you." He murmured, lips lingering on my skin.

"Stealing my lines, Ace?" I quipped sleepily, a wry grin tugging at the corner of my mouth.

Daryl snorted softly, lifting his head a little so he could look into my eyes. He sighed deeply, fingers massaging my shoulder. "I'm serious, Red." He murmured. "You're insane, but you're the only one who came for me."

I scoffed, "Not true." I swallowed the giggle in my throat. "Jesus came for you." I pressed a kiss to his chest.

It was Daryl's turn to scoff. "Jesus." He snorted softly. "That guy is shady as hell."

I squinted playfully, "You realize how silly that sounds, right?"

Daryl squinted back, "It's true." The corner of his mouth pulling into a grin.

"Okay." I laughed, "So Jesus is shady as hell." I swallowed, " Got it."

Daryl sighed, rolling his eyes. "You gonna let me thank you or not, woman?" He asked, leaning up on an elbow to look down at me.

"Oh no," I groaned sarcastically, grinning wickedly at him.

"What?" Daryl scoffed, eyes raking down my naked form.

I bit my lip, "You only call me 'woman' when you're really annoyed or mad at me."

"Is that so?" Daryl murmured, hand sliding up my side, fingers skimming the edge of my breast.

"Mmmhmm." I moaned, arching my back a little.

"Well, then I guess a little punishment is in order, eh?" Daryl concluded, rolling over and sliding down my body.

"Oh, really?" I breathed, watching as he spread my thighs apart. He settled between them, his face dangerously close to my core. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of my thigh, warm breath fanning my super sensitive skin.

"Mmmhmm." Daryl hummed, nose brushing my folds.

"Dare, oh." I gasped, clutching the sheets. He started slowly but as I responded, he quickly learned what worked and what didn't. I was so close to tumbling over the edge when he abruptly pulled back that I cursed aloud. "Fuck you, Dixon." I spat, my body keening on the edge of release.

"Such a mouth on you, woman." He growled, hand gently but firmly gripping my throat. "If I gave you what you wanted, wouldn't be punishment, now would it?" He smirked, watching me squirm.

"Please." I whined, squeezing my eyes shut, not caring how much I sounded like a little bitch. Daryl could do things to me and make me feel like no one else could.

Daryl released my neck, "Not yet." He murmured huskily, moving up my body, "Wanna be inside ya."

Oh. Who was I to deny him that?

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Freedom feels so good! I wanted to give Roz and Daryl a few moments to themselves. They deserve it right? How about Roz's confession?! It's going to take a lot for Daryl to say it back. I've got a few scenarios in mind to coax it out of him...we'll see! Up next is the emotional reunion of our beloved group of survivors._

 _Thank you for reading, following and reviewing. I love hearing from you!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	12. Chapter 12

**Die For You**

Previously…

" _Such a mouth on you, woman." He growled, hand gently but firmly gripping my throat. "If I gave you what you wanted, wouldn't be punishment, now would it?" He smirked, watching me squirm._

" _Please." I whined, squeezing my eyes shut, not caring how much I sounded like a little bitch. Daryl could do things to me and make me feel like no one else could._

 _Daryl released my neck, "Not yet." He murmured huskily, moving up my body, "Wanna be inside ya."_

 _Oh. Who was I to deny him that?_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I awoke to an empty bed. I wasn't surprised, our time in Alexandria taught me Daryl didn't sleep much. Light was just returning to the sky, guess I didn't sleep much either. I stretched and rummaged around for my jeans, bra and last night's tank top. After I dressed I checked the balcony and sure enough, Daryl was there. He stood leaning against the railing, smoking a cigarette.

"Morning," I murmured from the doorway, pausing to drink in the delicious sight before me. Eight days of captivity felt like eight years. It was so good to be free.

He straightened and turned to face me, offering me a smoke. "Morning." He answered back around his cigarette.

I accepted the smoke and after lighting me up, he leaned away, gaze returning to the woods behind the settlement. The wall was only about five yards away from the back of the house, so I could faintly hear the occasional growl of the shuffling undead below.

"Breakfast?" I suggested, resting my back against the railing, releasing a cloud of smoke.

Daryl's eyes slid sideways to look at me. "Mmmhmm." He nodded, watching me for a moment.

"What?" I scoffed, releasing another drag, crossing my arms.

"Nothin'." He murmured, flicking away his spent cigarette.

I sighed, "That look isn't just _'nothin'_ , Daryl Dixon." I insisted before taking another drag. He just shook his head, gaze returning to the woods. I decided to just come out and say it, "Hey, you expecting things to get weird between us because I said three words and then we had mind blowing sex, twice?" I smirked, putting out my cigarette on the railing before flicking it away.

He just scoffed and looked down at me, eyes unreadable. I could tell he was at a loss for where we went next. I guess I'd have to take the lead on this one. "Well, news flash, Ace." I patted his chest lightly, sliding easily into his arms. "Things aren't weird, and they aren't gonna get weird." I pursed my lips, "You know why?"

"Why?" He murmured, clearly uncomfortable with where our morning conversation had gone.

"You're a good man, Daryl Dixon." I told him, eyes shining. He scoffed and shook his head. "You are." I insisted, my fingers gripping his chin gently to bring his eyes back to mine. "Plus, you lick another woman's pussy while you're so expertly licking mind, you'll suddenly find yourself without, ya got me?" He snorted softly, cheeks turning a little pink. "This goes both ways, Ace, a'right?" I assured him.

"A'right." He murmured, eyes watching me carefully. I knew he was still trying to keep up with all that was going on between us.

"Good." I nodded, giving his chest one last pat. "Now, let's grab some grub. Someone gave me quite a workout last night." I pulled him towards the bedroom with a wink.

Daryl blew a raspberry, "Stop." He chided, voice gruff.

I giggled and continued through the room and down the grand staircase. When we emerged from the house, Daryl fell into step beside me, arm around my back, hand resting on my hip. It was subtle, but clear enough to broadcast to those gathered that we were definitely together.

"Good Morning!" Maggie sang from her place at a picnic table. Sasha, Jesus and Enid were all with her. Enid jumped up first, practically running towards us. I opened my arms to her and held her close. As close as I was with Carl, I was even closer with Enid. She was a bit of a lone wolf, and us lone wolves had to stick together.

"Missed ya, Punk." I whispered, overwhelmed by seeing her again. I cleared my throat, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, holding her at arm's length.

Enid smirked, her chin raising a little, "I couldn't stay in Alexandria. Seeing you stand up to Negan and return to the Sanctuary, I knew I had to do the same."

I cupped her cheek. "Awww, Punk." I sighed, "I'm not a great example of what to do. Self sacrifice rarely works out." I released her face with a playful pat.

Enid giggled, "Looks like it did this time," She wiggled her eyebrows, nodding towards Daryl.

"I got lucky." I shrugged, feeling my cheeks heat. Daryl was watching us, waiting until I was ready to join the line for food.

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Sasha teased, nodding towards the hickey on my collarbone which I quickly covered with my braid. She chuckled and pulled me in for a fierce hug. "Good to have you back, Roz."

"Good to be back, Sassy." I murmured, squeezing her a little. I'd encouraged Abraham to teach Sasha how to shoot and take her on patrols. Really she just needed guidance, she was natural.

I joined Daryl in the line for food and once we were seated, Maggie pressed a steaming mug of coffee in my hands. "Oh, thank heavens! You're a saint, Maggs." I sighed. "The Saviors have coffee, it's about the only thing I thought I'd miss about the godforsaken place."

Everyone settled into a comfortable silence while we ate. Gregory sauntered up to the table where we sat. "I trust our new guests settled in alright?" He asked, "You able to get some beauty sleep, Rosalind?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed as Gregory paid special attention to me. I squeezed his thigh. "Down boy." I muttered under my breath, releasing his leg. "Yes," I spoke to Gregory, turning on the charm. "Yes, the accommodations are lovely, thank you, Gregory."

"Ah. I'm glad." Gregory smiled, resting his hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you could join me for a drink in my study this evening?" He suggested with what he thought was a debonair eyebrow raise.

"Sure," I shrugged off his hand, looking at the surly man to my left, taking a sip from my mug. "Daryl and I would love-"

"Hold on a minute," Gregory started to turn red, "W-who's Daryl?"

Daryl cleared his throat, sliding his arm around my shoulders. I gave Gregory my best apologetic smile.

"Ah. Well," Gregory took a step back, "Maybe another time then, uh." He abruptly was walked away.

"Idiot." Sasha scoffed, taking another bite of oatmeal.

Maggie pursed her lips. "He's more than that."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "He's a fucking coward." Daryl hummed in agreement.

Maggie nodded. 'And they're more dangerous."

* * *

After breakfast I found myself with Maggie atop the guard-post, spear in hand. Daryl had wandered off toward the blacksmith mumbling something about hunting, rope and carving wood. I had a hunch he was looking to make snares since there weren't many guns beside's Rick's colt within Hilltop's walls.

"You were so brave." Maggie gushed, hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

I sighed, "Incredibly stupid is more like it, Maggs." I snorted softly. "I was in way over my head in there."

"You handled yourself just fine." Maggie sighed with an encouraging smile. "You got out didn't you?"

I bit my lip. "I had help getting us out."

Maggie smirked. "I figured." She shrugged, "You always seem to make the right connections at the right time." She sighed, "Something Glenn always admired about you, called you 'The Commander' for a reason." She winked.

I pursed my lips. I missed Glenn so much. I couldn't imagine the grief that Maggie was living with. Definitely a big reason I surrendered in the first place, I couldn't lose Daryl. "Gosh, I miss that man." I sighed.

Maggie put her arm around my shoulders, "Me too, Roz. Me too." We stood in silence for a few beats before she asked, "So, you and Daryl?" with a wicked grin on her face.

"Yeah, me and Daryl, what about it?" I shot back, ducking my head a little. As much as I wanted to be clear that we were some form of together, it was still uncomfortable to talk about. Daryl wasn't exactly romantic relationship material. I turned to scan the main yard, looking for said man. He sat cross legged on the main house porch, carving a piece of wood. Looked like my hunch was right.

"You're together, like really together, now?" Maggie questioned, getting right to the point.

"Maybe?" I sighed, "I really don't know Maggs. It's not like we're gonna settle down, buy a house, get a dog, have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence."

Maggie laughed silently, her shoulders shaking a little. "At least he doesn't seem like the type of guy to sleep around." She sighed, "Well, at least you've decided what you want."

I took a quick breath, "Meaning?" I asked, eyes scanning the horizon again for any movement.

Maggie smiled bumping shoulders with me. "I see the way you look at him." She bit her lip. "You're with him. Ride or die."

I ducked my head a little, "I guess near death experiences 'i'll do that to ya." I scoffed, trying to skirt around the seriousness.

"Boy do I know that." Maggie snorted softly. "Glenn and I sort of just happened. Then we chose to stick together rather than face this world apart."

"I couldn't leave him." I murmured, feeling tears prick the back of my eyes. I cleared my throat. "Last night, he wanted to know why I risked my life so I told him-" my voice broke and Maggie brought me in for a full hug.

"Awww, Roz." Maggie soothed, "You told him you loved him, right?" She released me, her hand remaining on my shoulder for comfort.

"Yep." I confirmed, swiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Didn't say it back did he?" Maggie asked, her voice quiet.

I shook my head, gaze holding on the horizon. "Thought it didn't bother me." I barked a laugh, "Hell, the words had no sooner left my mouth when he pounced."

"I see that," Maggie smirked, nodding to the bite on my collarbone. She sighed releasing my shoulder. "Give it time. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to have been in many serious relationships."

"You don't say." I quipped, sniffing a little. "Thanks, Maggs." She nodded with a soft smile. "Now, why don't you go lie down or something. I'll keep watch for a few hours." I shooed her away. She didn't protest much, I could tell as much as she wanted to help, she knew taking care of herself was a priority too.

* * *

A couple of uneventful hours later, Daryl wandered towards the gate, looking like he was headed out into the woods for a bit.

"Hey, Ace." I smiled at him, switching my spear to my right hand as he came up on my left. "How's it going?"

Daryl's lips twitched like he was trying to suppress a smile.

"What?" I scoffed, feeling my cheeks heat.

"The spear," Daryl's eyes squinted a little at me. "Suits ya."

My lips twitched into a small grin. "You think any weapon suits me, Ace." I murmured, tearing my eyes from his delicious form to look back at the horizon. All clear. I glanced back at him.

Daryl smirked, his eyes telling me he found it attractive that I was well versed in weaponry, "I'm gonna go out an' set the snares." He explained why he wanted to be let out.

"Want some company?" I asked as Sasha climbed the ladder. The sun was high overhead, signaling midday shift change.

"Hey Sassy." I nodded to her, tossing her the spear.

She caught it with ease. "Hey Roz." She smiled, "Daryl." She nodded down to him.

He returned her greeting before turning back to me, "Mmmhmm." He confirmed that I could join him.

"Great." I smiled, "Let's grab some lunch and hit the trails."

"Lentil stew for lunch." Sasha informed us with a smirk.

"Mmmm." I hummed sarcastically, " My favorite." I gently touched Sasha's forearm. "I'll be back to relieve you in a few hours. I insisted that Maggs get more rest now that I'm here. I'm planning on taking her shifts for the time being."

"Sounds like a plan." Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Great, see you later." I squeezed her arm then let go to descend the ladder. Daryl stopped next to the bottom of the ladder. I reached the ground and fell into step beside him, heading towards the aroma of food.

* * *

"Fuck." I swore as my knife missed the tree completely. My time in the Sanctuary had taken its toll on keeping my skills sharp. Plus, my accuracy suffered when my emotions were out of whack. Daryl possessed the necessary expertise to set up the snares, so I was mostly present just for backup. I decided to do a little target practice while he was busy.

"Ya keep dropping your shoulder." Daryl drawled dusting off his hands.

I glanced sideways at him, rolling my right shoulder back. I took a deep breath and threw another knife, this one sliced off some bark before embedding itself in the tree behind my target. "This is ridiculous." I muttered, clenching my jaw, nails biting into my palms.

"Relax." Daryl murmured in my left ear, coming up directly behind me. I jumped a little at his sudden nearness, causing him to chuckle. Evidently I was too frustrated to hear him come up behind me. He gently gripped my left hip, pulling me backwards so my back rested snug against his chest. "Now, take a deep breath and throw." His right hand gently held my right shoulder in position as I did as he instructed. The knife stuck in the tree, just not dead center like I was known for.

"Better." Daryl drawled, lips grazing my ear, breath hot against my skin. I bit my lip to keep from moaning aloud. God dammit, I felt like a fucking teenager. Just a few touches and he had me ready and raring to go. "Again." He instructed, kneading my shoulders a little so I relaxed even more.

I glanced sideways at him, catching his eye. He smirked and nodded in encouragement. I blew out a heavy breath through my nose, rolling my shoulders back. I unsheathed a knife and Daryl stepped back. I took another deep breath, willing myself to zone out. I threw the knife and it stuck next to the previous blade on the side of the tree, closer to center. I unsheathed two more knives. I threw them in quick succession, embedding the second dead center in the tree. "Finally." I breathed, relief washing over me. All I had to do was quiet my mind and I was able to focus. "Thank you." I murmured to Daryl, turning to face him. He stood just a step behind me, arms crossed, legs spread comfortably apart. He didn't speak, he just nodded and grunted at me.

I gave him a lopsided grin before striding over to the tree and retrieving all of my knives. I wore a double shoulder holster similar to a gun holster, that secured three knives on either side of my body, under my arms, along my rib cage. I also wore a thigh holster that held six more knives. I inspected each knife before placing it back in its sheath. Just a couple needed some sharpening, the others looked still perfectly razor sharp.

The tell tale growl of a walker made my ears perk up and my heart pound. It'd been a minute since I'd killed a geek hand to hand. I stepped back from the tree, unsheathing two knives as the pair of walkers came stumbling into view. Daryl stepped forward to help me, but I waved him off. "I got 'em." Two more appeared behind the first wave of walkers. I swallowed, maybe I did need some help.

"Together." Daryl drawled, stepping forward, unsheathing the knife on his belt. I nodded and took a deep breath. We knocked elbows together and took our defensive stances.

I focused on the walkers closest to me, throwing a knife at the first one, hitting it directly in the forehead.

"Atta girl." Daryl grunted softly, charging forward to grab ahold of the second walker, stabbing it in the head with his knife.

I threw the second knife at the next walker coming towards Daryl, hitting it in the side of the head, dropping it to the forest floor. Daryl stepped over the now still walker, catching the next one and silencing it with his knife, letting it fall on top of the previous kill.

I bent down and collected my knives, wiping them clean on my pant leg before returning them to my holster. I helped Daryl drag the corpses together so when patrol went around the compound they would get picked up and disposed of. Maggie had things running pretty smoothly around here even though she was still recovering. People listened to her, respected her and I admired that.

"You gonna move that snare?" I pointed to the snare closest to the fresh corpses.

"Yeah." Daryl sighed, "Damn walkers." He growled, stomping over to untie the snare.

I chuckled and shook my head. He was definitely cute when he was frustrated. "Show me?" I offered, joining him in a crouch next to the foreign contraption.

Daryl regarded me carefully through the hair that fell into his eyes. He took a quick breath. "A'right." He murmured. He gathered up the snare then led us away from the corpses. After about five minutes he stopped and bent down to look at the ground. "What do ya see?"

I bit my lip and crouched beside him. The leaves were all swirling in one direction and dirt was showing in areas further down that gave the illusion of a small path. "Well," I cleared my throat. He'd first tried to teach me tracking when we started hunting together at the Prison. I knew enough to track a big animal like a deer or a boar, but I had a tougher time with small game. "Uh, a trail?" I guessed, biting my lip.

"Mmmhmm." Daryl confirmed. He straightened and walked beside the path, testing a few small saplings to see how strong they were. "Here." He held onto the perfect, slim trunk. I reached out and grabbed it. He left go and knelt down press the trigger into the ground. He tied the noose to the top trigger piece. After everything was assembled he laid the noose directly across the path and set the snare. "Ya bend this over and set the trigger so when a critter goes through the loop-" He tugged on the noose and the sapling snapped back upright, pulling the the noose tight around his wrist.

"Bam. Dinner is served." I quipped with a grin.

Daryl snorted softly, setting the snare again. He covered the area carefully with some leaves to disguise the rope but still maintain the path. "We'll come back tonight to check on 'em." He drawled, dusting off his palms. "Don' wan' tha walkers gettin' to 'em."

"Might have to go without me." I shrugged. "Takin' Maggie's shift." I took a quick breath. "You could always take Jesus with ya." I teased, knocking my shoulder into his gently as we walked back to the gate.

Daryl scoffed, eyes sliding sideways to meet mine. "Shady. As. Hell." He drawled as the gate opened for us. I just grinned and waved to Sasha standing guard as we went through.

* * *

I still found myself in awe of the lack of light pollution at night. You would have thought I'd be used to it by now. I lit a cigarette, relishing in the calm it brought me. I flicked my lighter closed and tucked it away before taking a long drag. I released the smoke and felt the platform shake. I peered down into the darkness trying to make out who was climbing the ladder at this hour. I relieved Sasha after having an early dinner and was supposed to stay until after midnight. I knew that hair and those shoulders anywhere.

"Hey, Ace." I murmured with an easy smile. I reached out for him and I could see the panic form in his eyes. He looked over at the other platform. Both guards were talking quietly, not paying attention to us. The balcony of the main house was empty, so there were no prying eyes at our level. I didn't care anyway. I'd found myself missing him while I stood watch. At the prison, we always kept watch together and back at Alexandria we partnered up when he wasn't away on recruitment runs. I slid my arm around his waist and tucked myself into him, both of us still facing the horizon. He gripped my right hip with his right hand, his left rested on the wall. I sighed with pleasure, resting my temple against his jaw for a moment."Any luck?" I asked, tipping my head back to look up at him.

Daryl nodded, eyes meeting mine. "Some rabbits."

I smiled softly, "Awesome." I murmured around my dwindling cigarette. "Maybe we'll get some rabbit stew for lunch tomorrow." I patted his chest, returning my gaze to the horizon. I lifted the night vision binoculars slung around my neck to my eyes for a moment just to be thorough. I looked to my right and nodded to the other two guards. Still all clear, calm and quiet.

"Quiet." Daryl mused, nodding to the outside of the wall.

"It's a little unnerving." I scoffed, letting some smoke go, "The Sanctuary feels like New York City compared to this place."

Daryl chuckled at that. I took a last drag on my cigarette before tapping it out and flicking it away. The platform began to shake again signaling someone was climbing up the ladder. A lovely young woman named Birdie stepped up onto the platform. "Hey Roz," She smiled. I untangled myself from Daryl's arms and passed the spear and binoculars to her.

"Hey Birdie." I smiled back, "This is Daryl."

Birdie's eyes softened. "Hi," she extended her hand. Daryl took it and shook it once. She cleared her throat, and bumped shoulders with me. "You two look really good together." She murmured giving me a wink. Birdie was definitely a free spirit, someone who said what she was thinking without caring what other people thought. I admired that about her until this very moment. She took a quick breath, "I mean it," She smiled, gripping my forearm affectionately. "Sexy as hell, baby." She turned to Daryl before I could stop her. "When did you two get together? Before the turn or after?"

"After." Daryl drawled, cheeks turning a twinge pink. I could tell he was more flustered than embarrassed. I shot him an apologetic look.

"Ah." Birdie sighed like all had become clear. "Lucky you did." She set the spear in the corner and crossed her arms. "Crazy woman charged right into the lion's den and saved your ass." She scoffed. "You're one lucky bastar-"

"Now, that's not exactly what happened, Birdie." I insisted, shaking my head. "We were both captured and we had help getting out. Jesus was there for backup when we escaped the compound, remember?" I reminded her, eyebrows raised.

Birdie sighed. "Alright, alright, whatever." She shrugged. "Still think you saved his ass." She winked.

"She did." Daryl drawled before descending the ladder.

I stood rooted to my position for a moment, mouth agape, my cheeks aflame.

Birdie laughed. "You two are so damn cute."

* * *

After getting Birdie up to speed on what was scheduled to happen in the next few hours, I descended the ladder and returned to the bedroom Daryl and I shared. The room was dark, save for a single candle burning by the bed. I shrugged off my knife holster, laying it on the dresser next to Rick's colt. I unstrapped my thigh holster and laid that on top. I moved further into the room and stopped short of the balcony door. It was open and I could smell cigarette smoke, telling me Daryl was probably out there. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and slipped through the door out onto the balcony.

Daryl stood resting his back against the railing, facing the doorway. Looked like he was waiting for me. "Hey, Ace." I murmured. He nodded at me. "Look, I'm sorry about Birdie." I sighed, "She gets carried away and I don't know her that well, so it's awkward to just tell her to knock it off, so…" I trailed off, joining him at the railing.

Daryl just shrugged. "'S a'right." He murmured.

I let go of the breath I was holding. "I understand if you don't want people getting the wrong idea about us." I looked up at him.

"Nothing wrong." He shook his head tossing the spent cigarette, eyes curious.

"Ace," I sighed, "She thinks we're like Maggie and Glenn were," He just blinked at me. "Together, together." I sighed again, "What I'm trying to say is I understand if you want to keep this to ourselves-"

Daryl's brow furrowed, "Ya think I'm embarrassed to be wit' ya?" He asked quietly.

My breath caught. I shook my head quickly, "No, I didn't want you to feel like you had to change just because I have feelings for you and we fuck on occasion."

"Red, that's what you think ya are to me?" Daryl scoffed, hands gripping my biceps. "Just a goddamn fuck?"

I bit my lip. "N-no. Uh, well." I swallowed. "Maybe?" I shrugged lamely, helpless under his clear blue stare. He looked incredulous, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I didn't think you wanted more than that." I murmured, my voice small. "You know, once you get bored and move on-"

"Bored?" Daryl scoffed. "Move on?" His eyebrows shot up. "Ya think I'll just use ya and leave ya?" His voice rose, anger swirling in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I sputtered, eyes welling up. "I-I didn't think-"

"No, ya didn't." Daryl spat. I hadn't meant to make him angry. I just wanted to apologize for putting him in that situation. He sighed. "Is tha' what you was gettin' at this morning?"

I racked my brain for what I'd said to him. "I-I didn't want to scare you away," I bit my lip, "Not after I practically threw myself at you."

"Ya threw yourself at Negan, not me." Daryl scoffed. He was right, I'd practically begged Negan to let Daryl go and take me instead, almost offered to become one of his wives if it meant Daryl's freedom. I'm so glad that Daryl brought me back from the brink with his simple, _'don't be stupid'_ encouragements.

"I did, didn't I?" I barked a laugh, my lips flaring into a terrible grin. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling sober again. "I thought you were going to push me away." I whispered, "I was so afraid that once you knew why I'd done it, you'd run the other way."

Daryl's eyes softened, his anger subsiding. "Not runnin'." He shook his head a little, pulling me closer. "Said I want ya, Roz." He swallowed, "All of ya." He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. His fingers threaded into my hair, pulling my hair free of its usual braid. I caught the elastic just before his fingers let it fall to the porch.

"Careful there, Ace." I held up the elastic between us. "These were precious before the world went to hell." I smirked, "Now, they're like gold."

"Mmmhmm." Daryl murmured, plucking the elastic from my fingers, tossing it over his shoulder into the darkness.

"Daryl Dixon!" I exclaimed, trying to push out of his arms so I could save my elastic. "Let me g-" His lips cut me off and I melted. The kiss was soft and made me forget all about my insecurities. He released my mouth and I rocked back on my heels, dragging in a deep breath. "I'm down to one hair tie, Ace." I murmured through swollen lips.

Daryl smirked and just shrugged, crossing his arms. I could tell he'd thought he'd won by tossing away my only way to secure my hair.

"I was thinking about asking Enid to cut my hair." I drawled, carefully watching his face. I sighed, "I guess I'll have no choice now..." I shrugged, biting my lip to hide my grin.

Daryl's eyes widened. "How much?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Probably shorter than yours, Ace." I ran my fingers through my hair, emphasizing the impressive length. "Maybe even as short as Maggie-"

"No." Daryl growled, turning away from me to search the balcony. By some miracle he produced the hair elastic, gripping it tightly between his fingers.

"Easy, Ace." I giggled as he grabbed my hand and shoved the piece of elastic around my wrist. "I said I was thinking about it, not that I was going to do it."

"Don't." Daryl urged, pulling me closer again. This time he palmed the back of my head, and kissed me breathless.

I drew a ragged breath. "Now, now Dixon." I murmured against his lips, pushing back on his chest a little. "Just because you can make me forget my first name when you kiss me like that doesn't mean all is forgiven."

Suddenly he hauled me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked in surprise, playfully pummeling his back with my fists. "Daryl Dixon, you're gonna pay for this!"

"Am I now?" He drawled, dropping me unceremoniously down onto the bed.

"Oh yeah." I murmured as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He undid his boots and set them neatly at the foot. I sat up and reached for mine, but he sank down to his knees in front of me and took them off for me. "'m not a child, Ace." I murmured.

Daryl smirked, looking up at me through his fringe. "Definitely not." He dropped a kiss to my ankle and moved to sit back on the bed. I slid off the edge of bed and padded over to where my pajamas were. As much as I liked being ready for anything, I wasn't going to sleep in my jeans when I didn't have to. I changed quickly, flopping back down onto the bed beside Daryl. He'd shed his outer layer of clothes, leaving them in a typical heap on the floor beside the bed. He was propped up against the pillows, hands resting behind his head.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I rolled over and slid into his lap, my thighs hugging his hips. His hands left his head to grip my hips, a groan escaping his lips. I explored his chest with my hands, sliding upwards to his jaw. My fingers wound themselves into his hair as I lowered my mouth to his. I soft sigh escaped my lips as his hands slid up my back, pulling me deeper into his lap, my feet disappearing under the pillows.

"Does it bother you?" I asked suddenly against his lips.

He pulled back a little to stare up at me for a moment. "What now, Red?" He growled. I could tell he was getting impatient with all my talking instead of the action my body promised.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly. My brain had the worst timing. "Forget it." I shook my head a little, leaning in for another kiss.

"Ask your question, woman." Daryl murmured before I could kiss him again.

I sighed, biting my lip. "Our age gap, does it bother you?"

Daryl sighed, eyes squinting at me. "It did," His chin jutted up a little, "A' first." He looked at me for a moment. "It bother's ya, don' it?"

I shrugged. "It did," I smiled, "A' first." I echoed his response. "Really, Ace." I sighed, "Eight years isn't really-"

"Thirteen." Daryl corrected me, chin lifting a little, fingers brushing through my hair.

"Hmmm?" I squeaked. _Thirteen?_ No wonder the man thought I was nuts when I'd first kissed him in the guard tower. I tried to quickly do the math in my head.

Daryl's gaze dropped, "I'm forty-one."

"Oh." I breathed, my twenty-eight year old brain fogging over. How the hell was this man over forty? How did I miss that? I'd always gone for older men, but this was a little different. "Hot damn." I murmured. I barked a laugh, "No wonder the women are so jealous." Daryl's breath stilled and his eyes shot back up to mine to see if I was kidding or not. "Seriously, Ace." I laughed softly. "You are sexy as hell." I bit my lip, leaning closer to him. "It's even hotter that you're over forty and you look this damn good."

"Mmmm." He mused, eyes dropping again.

"How about you just sit back and relax." I purred. "Let me show you just how desirable you are, Mr. Dixon." I leaned back, hand sliding down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. I dipped my hand under the fabric, stroking his impressive length. Once I established a languid rhythm, I leaned in to kiss him hotly. "So good." I murmured against his lips. He hummed in response as my lips left his face to trail down his body to his lap. I wasn't sure if he would allow me to pleasure him this way. He'd gone down on me, but I wasn't sure if he'd allow me to return the favor.

He made the most delicious sounds. He trembled, close to release when he dragged me upwards, claiming my mouth in a hard kiss. "Wanna be inside ya." He explained, breathless. I almost quipped back, _"You were,"_ But I held my tongue. He pulled my tank top up off my body, tossing it away. His other hand stroked me through my panties as if to check if I was aroused. Oh, he had no idea. I got a wicked idea as his mouth closed over my right nipple. I lifted a little in his lap, pulling my underwear aside, lining him up and sinking down on him with one swift movement.

"Fuck." I cursed as he bit down on my sensitive flesh in response to suddenly being back inside me. I started to move against him, and he groaned deeply, his eyes fluttering to look up at me. I brushed his hair out of his eyes to stare back at him, a soft smile tugging at my mouth. He looked a little unsure of what to do, so I let go of his shoulders and moved his hands to the swell of my ass. I moved against him slowly, showing him how to help me thrust against him. A fire lit in his eyes as he got the hang of it, a deep growl rumbling through his chest. "That's it, Ace." I murmured as he started to match my thrusts, giving my clit a delicious pressure that suddenly brought my arousal to its peak. "Oh, fuck." I swore as I fell apart, my rhythm faltering.

Daryl smirked against my lips. "Not bad for an old man, eh?"

I laughed softly. I loved this side of him. Sure he was ornery and moody as hell most of the time, but times like this is where I was treated to the man Daryl had blossomed into. It felt so special to be able to share this part of him. "You're incredible." I murmured back. "Did you?" I asked, pulling back to look at him.

Daryl shook his head. "Not yet," He drawled, wrapping his arms around me, pressing his lips to my ear. "Get on all fours." He nibbled my ear lobe. "Not done with ya yet."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Whew! That was a loooooong chapter! #sorrynotsorry Lot's of character development, some filler, but overall a good transition to getting the gang back together. I'm so excited to get everyone back together and visit the kingdom!_

 _I'm also toying with a flashback that shows the first time Daryl and Roz kiss. It happened back at the prison, while on watch. Its awkward as hell and I wasn't sure if I wanted to include it in the story because it's been done before...a lot. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading something like that!_

 _Y'all are amazing. All the follows, favorites and feedback is extremely encouraging. I'd probably still write, but knowing I'm not alone makes this that much sweeter._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	13. Chapter 13

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

 _Daryl smirked against my lips. "Not bad for an old man, eh?"_

 _I laughed softly. I loved this side of him. Sure he was ornery and moody as hell most of the time, but times like this is where I was treated to the man Daryl had blossomed into. It felt so special to be able to share this part of him. "You're incredible." I murmured back. "Did you?" I asked, pulling back to look at him._

 _Daryl shook his head. "Not yet," He drawled, wrapping his arms around me, pressing his lips to my ear. "Get on all fours." He nibbled my ear lobe. "I'm not done with ya yet."_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

I wandered over to the outdoor kitchen, very reminiscent of the one we had at the prison, and helped myself to steaming mug of coffee. I'd left Daryl asleep in our bed. _Our_ bed. Hell, it sounded too good to be true just thinking it, let alone saying it outloud. He didn't run away when I'd pushed him, trying to figure out what this thing was between us. It seemed my display of loyalty and self sacrifice really had cemented our partnership.

I glanced up at the guardpost to find Maggie standing up there, spear in hand. That woman never stopped. It wasn't even eight in the morning yet and she was up and ready to go. I took a second cup of coffee and refilled my bowl for Daryl. As I went back to the house I waved to Maggie who was watching me with a stupid grin on her face. I could tell she was happy for us, it was nice to have the support of our family. I couldn't wait to see Rick and the others back in Alexandria. We'd have to arrange a place to meet or something, away from the prying eyes of the Saviors.

Maggie lifted her binoculars. She turned back to the settlement and shouted, "Sasha! Enid!" She looked absolutely elated with whatever or whoever she saw coming up to the gate. "Roz! Go get Daryl, Rick's here!" She shouted to me, dropping her gear so she could climb down the ladder.

"Be right down!" I shouted back, picking up my pace. It was hard with the mug of coffee in my hand, but I made it back upstairs taking them two at a time.

I burst back into the bedroom to find Daryl still sound asleep in the bed. I set the dishes down on the dresser and knelt beside his sleeping form. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. "Daryl." I whispered urgently. He stirred a little. I placed my hand on his cheek, smoothing his hair out his eyes. "C'mon babe," I murmured, "Rick's here."

Daryl's eyelids fluttered. "Rick's 'ere?" He mumbled, slowly sitting up.

"Here." I nodded and pressed the mug of coffee into his hands. He took a couple of sips. "Oatmeal?" I offered the bowl to him. He just grunted and took it from me. I bent over and picked up his discarded clothes, smoothing his button down shirt the best I could. Once he'd scarfed down the food he quickly got dressed. I finger combed his hair, smoothing his beard a little.

We emerged from the house to find Rick and company embracing Maggie just inside the gate. "You were right," Rick told Maggie, "Right from the start. You told us to get ready to fight." He sighed, "I didn't listen, I couldn't." He shook his head a little. "I can now." He nodded. Rick looked over Maggie's shoulder, finding us striding towards them. I could see the disbelief and joy shining in his eyes. He released Maggie and strode over to Daryl. I was careful not to touch Daryl when we'd emerged from the house in front of our friends. To my astonishment, He'd taken my hand, given it a squeeze and released it when Rick came towards us.

Rick and Daryl exchanged manly nods before Daryl broke down, ducking his head. Rick immediately stepped forward and embraced him, letting Daryl cry on his shoulder for a moment. They gripped each other tightly and I could feel my heart swell with the significance of this moment. Tara stepped forward next to hug Daryl. Then Michonne embraced him and kissed his cheek. I hoped he felt at least a fraction of the love and devotion these people had for him in this moment. It was amazing to witness them embracing Daryl like he was family.

Rick pulled me in for a hug after Tara and Michonne. "You did it." He murmured in my ear. "Thank you." I just smiled and nodded through my sudden rush of tears.

Carl was next. "I'm so glad you're safe, Roz." He drawled, pulling me in for a fierce hug.

"Thanks, kid." I murmured back, tapping his hat at little so he had to readjust it.

Daryl pulled out Rick's Colt Python from his waistband and offered it to him by the barrel. Rick scoffed with a grin and took the piece. He checked to see how many bullets were left and the revolver was full. He snapped it shut and slid it home into his holster.

* * *

We all gathered in Gregory's office to discuss banding together to fight the Saviors. Now that we knew the Saviors were bigger than that one outpost, we needed help. Gregory was being his usual, cowardly self. "Rhetorical! Okay!" Gregory exclaimed in a sing song voice. "I don't want to know. An' and I don't want to hear another word about any of it, ever." He concluded as if he was offering a decree.

"Would we be better off without the Saviors? Yes, or no?" Rick asked, extending his hand to Gregory who was still seated behind his desk.

"Yeah, sure, okay." Gregory admitted nonchalantly, clearly done with this conversation.

"So," Michonne cut in. "What will you do to fix the problem?"

"I didn't say we had a problem, you did." Gregory pointed in her direction. "And what happens outside of my purview, is outside of my purview." He turned away from her, spinning in his chair.

Daryl had had enough. "What the hell man!" He growled. "You're either with us, or ya ain't." He sighed. "Your sitting over there, talking outta both sides of yer mouth."

Gregory stood, resting his hands on the desk. "I think I've made my position, very clear." He sighed, looking around at the gathered group. "I want to thank all of you for, not being here today. And not having this meeting with me or being seen on your way out." He pursed his lips. "In other words, go out the back."

Rick turned to nod at all of us, signaling for us to leave Gregory's office. We'd obviously overstayed our welcome. "We don't need him anyway." Daryl growled as he exited the room.

Rick nodded with a grin. "Yeah, we don't. We've got Maggie, Sasha and Jesus here."

"Oh, Ms. Rhodes!" Gregory sang from his chair.

I grit my teeth. Daryl shot me a look that said he wanted to gut the bastard. I had half a mind to let him. Rick cocked an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged. I guess I just had that kind of a face. Maggie had it too. She'd just been around longer and was able to put Gregory more firmly in his place. "Be right there Gregory." I called back. "See you two gents outside, yeah?" I winked before I spinning on my heel and reentering Gregory's office.

"Close the door, would ya?" He asked.

I pursed my lips and shut the door in a very surly archer's face. I knew he would stay right there and would burst in the moment things went too far. As much as I appreciated the gesture, I could take care of myself.

"You've made your position quite clear, Gregory." I sighed, "What could you possibly want now?"

Gregory smirked. "You didn't say anything during the meeting." He leaned back in his chair. "I wanted to hear your opinion."

"My opinion?" I scoffed. "Geez Gregory, no you really don't." I assured him, toying with the end of my braid.

Gregory sighed, "Aww, c'mon." He grinned. "Indulge me." Apparently he thought his little gesture of hospitality would earn some brownie points with me. Yeah, no dice, bucko.

I licked my lips and crossed my arms. "Alright." I ground out. "You're a fucking coward."

"E-excuse me?" Gregory stammered in disbelief, standing to his feet.

"You heard me." I murmured. "We started this, together, with the Saviors and you're just gonna go and bury your sorry little head in the sand?!" I jabbed his chest with my pointer finger. "Just like a fucking coward."

Gregory turned an interesting shade of red. "Rosalind, if N-Negan-"

"What?" I cut in, "If Negan finds out, then you're toast?" He just blinked. "I know, Gregory." I sighed. "You forget I was there with him at the Sanctuary?"

Gregory shook his head, "T-then you know, w-what he's capable of." He stammered.

"Yeah, you bet your sorry ass, I do." I sneered. "When he finds out you've helped us, he'll do more than just that walker stunt Simon pulled a few nights ago."

Gregory just looked at me, mouth gaping like a fish. I spun on my heel and wrenched the doors open. What a complete waste of time. Did he really thing I would agree with him, feel sorry for him? What a delusional, cowardly prick.

"He still in one piece?" Daryl asked falling into step beside me as I crossed the foyer.

"For now." I quipped, eyes sliding sideways to meet his. He looked concerned, but mostly glad I'd emerged unharmed.

* * *

I was blinded for a moment by the light of the climbing sun when we emerged from the house. I blinked a few times and clomped down the steps just in time to hear Jesus announce, "You don't have to get back." He pulled a black walkie talkie out of his pocket. "Not yet." He held it up. "It's one of theirs. Long range." He shrugged, "We can listen in, keep track of them."

"So if we're not going back, what're we doing then?" Michonne asked. I nodded, agreeing with her. We needed to be proactive when it came to the Saviors. We all knew they'd come looking for Daryl and me, it was only a matter of time.

Jesus sighed, "I think it's time I introduced you to Ezekiel. King, Ezekiel."

* * *

I sort of listened but I was so distracted by Daryl that I had a hard time focusing on what Jesus was telling Rick about the Kingdom and the Saviors. I could see red hot rage, boiling just below his cool, calm collected exterior. I knew bringing up our quasi victory at the Outpost was going to be difficult. We'd been so confident that we'd taken care of the threat, we'd never dreamed Negan was literally legion. Now paired with the torture Daryl had endured, he was ready to annihilate every last one of them, and I couldn't blame him.

Maybe I'd have to let him work off some steam tonight. Bossing me around in the bedroom seemed to do wonders for his mood. He glanced sideways at me and I smiled at him reassuringly, trying to keep my own emotions in check. I was angry too. I knew that letting that anger motivate me was dangerous, probably would get me killed if I wasn't careful. Good thing I had something bigger than myself to live for, eh?

The SUV rolled to a stop and Rick and Jesus jumped out. I still couldn't believe we'd piled nine of us into one vehicle. Jesus said it was a little less than an half hour trek to the Kingdom. So Rick said we could pile in, three to a row. He and Michonne up front with Jesus. Daryl and I with Carl in the second row. The three remaining ladies took the back, Tara graciously taking the middle between Rosita and Sasha.

Daryl opened the door and popped up on the running board to shout at Rick, "Hey, what the hell we waitin' on?"

Jesus smirked. "Waiting for them." He pointed to two men on horseback, riding towards us.

The shorter of the two men cried out, "Who dares trespass on the sovereign land of the-" He stopped suddenly as they drew nearer. "Oh shit," He cursed. "Jesus? That you?" He asked incredulously.

Jesus just raised his hand in greeting. "Who are all these people, Paul?" The second man asked, reigning in his horse.

"Hi Richard," Jesus greeted him by name. "Nice to see you."

"Good to see you too." Richard replied. He took a quick breath. "Your friends, who are they?"

"This is Rick Grimes." Jesus motioned to Rick. "He's the leader of a like minded community." He turned to the SUV, "These are some of his people." He turned back to the patrol, "We would like to request an audience with King Ezekiel."

Richard dismounted his horse. "Get out of the car." He instructed. "You say they're a like minded community." He squinted. "Like minded how?"

Jesus smirked. "We live, we trade, we fight the dead." He looked Richard directly in the eye, "Sometimes others." Implying we had a common enemy. The Saviors.

"Line up." Richard instructed. Most of the group moved to form a line. Daryl, however was having none of it.

"Okay. This is a waste of time." He grunted. "C'mon let's go." I gently gripped his forearm to stop him from striding back to the SUV. He turned back around at the sound of Richard's voice.

"Maybe you're right." Richard offered. "The King is a busy man, and it's a dangerous world." He sighed. "We don't usually allow a pack of strangers to waltz through our door."

Michonne spoke up, "We want to make the world less dangerous and we are all here to show the King how serious we are about that."

Richard nodded. "The car stays outside." He held out his hand. "An' you gotta hand over your guns."

Rick gave a quick shrug, "We only have two." He unholstered his gun and Carl did the same, offering it by the barrel to Richard.

Richard took the guns and stepped back to his horse. "Okay, follow me."

The Kingdom was magnificent. Lush gardens, beautiful brick buildings and a crap ton of people to boot. A couple people from our group wondered if they could fight. From the squad of armored soldiers jogging around I ventured they would at least know the basics. We could train them further if need be.

"Morgan?" Tara said suddenly. Morgan Jones, the man responsible for bringing Rick to all of us in the first place stood next to Richard. Tara embraced him first. Then a few others stepped forward for a hug. I hung back. Morgan and I had never been close. His ideology never seemed to sit well with me. I knew he didn't kill for self preservation, but for heaven's sakes it was the goddamn apocalypse! People were going to die. Sometimes we were actually given the grace to choose which ones and keep our family alive by doing so. Morgan never seemed to get that part.

"The King will see you now." Richard announced. The group followed him towards what looked like it used to be an auditorium.

"Did you find Carol?" Rick asked Morgan once everyone had walked away.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. "I did."

"Where is she?" Daryl asked, "Is she okay?"

"She was here, then she left." Morgan answered. "You know, she wasn't too happy, me following her." He sighed, "She wanted to get away from us, from everyone." He looked between the three of us. "But when I found her she was shot. Just a graze, I got her back here. They got doctors, they're good."

"Was it them?" I asked, feeling the anger I'd been shoving down inside me rear its ugly head.

Morgan nodded. "It was." He pursed his lips. "She had crossed with some of them and one of them followed her, tried to kill her, but I stopped him." My hand flew to my mouth to stifle a sob. Carol was ruthless, but she didn't deserve to be hunted. Morgan was quiet for a moment, shifting his weight. "I killed him." He confessed. "I had to." I grit my teeth, Daryl's hand on my shoulder stifled the smart ass remark in my throat. "Carol was here." Morgan summed up for us, "She got help, now she's gone."

I looked over at Rick and he nodded and gave a small shrug. At least now we knew. Now we had more pressing matters at hand, getting King Ezekiel to join us in fighting the Saviors. I bit my tongue and followed the men into the building where our group had disappeared into.

* * *

I was right. King Ezekiel held court in a modest high school auditorium. The stage was set with a throne, a man whom I presumed to be King Ezekiel, wore majestic dreadlocks and held a staff sat perched between its arms. Richard and the other border guard stood to his left. A jovial, potbelly man stood on far stage right with two other subjects between him and the King. The biggest surprise was the large animal stalking out from behind the throne. Its muscles rippled with power as it strode forward and sat next to the King.

"Yes, yes they are, your majesty." Jesus answer the King's greeting and turned back to us to introduce Rick. Everyone had stopped just inside the doorway. "Oh, right." He exclaimed lowering his voice. "I forgot to mention-"

"Yeah, a tiger." Rick finished for him. As if on cue the massive animal gave a roar in greeting.

I chuckled. As much as I'd seen things I never thought possible since the turn, seeing a King with a pet Tiger might have taken the cake.

"This is Rick Grimes, leader of Alexandria, and these are some of his people." Jesus informed the King, leading us down the aisle way. We all fanned out into different rows so we could see the King and each other clearly.

King Ezekiel smiled, "I welcome you all to the Kingdom, good travelers. Now what brings you to our fair land?" He spoke like a fairytale, like he was reading from a Shakespearean playbook. "Why do you seek an audience with the King?"

Rick told him that Alexandria, The Hilltop and The Kingdom, we all had something in common. We all serve the Saviors. The King then proceeded to chastise Jesus for breaking their confidence. Apparently, The Kingdom's deal with the Saviors was not known among its people. It made some sense to me to keep it quiet, probably improve moral and quality of life. Didn't the Savior's come to the Kingdom for tribute? How did the King manage to keep the Saviors a secret? I wracked my brain for possibilities. They must have a neutral meeting point and only the men present in this room were privy to its location and dealings.

Rick then told Ezekiel of our plan to confront the Saviors and take our communities back from their rule. Rosita then told Morgan about the people we lost and how Daryl and I were taken as prisoners. Morgan seemed to falter a bit. I got a little bit of satisfaction from seeing him reel a little with the emotion of losing our friends.

"I used to think the deal with something we could live with." Jesus divulged, "All of us did. But that's changing." He sighed, "So let's change the world, your majesty."

"I wanna be honest about what we're asking." Rick implored the King. "My people are strong, but there's not enough of us." The King looked intrigued. "We don't have guns, not enough at least. Not a lot of weapons, period."

Richard spoke up. "We have people. And weapons. If we strike first, we can beat them." He turned towards the King, "Your majesty, no more waiting for things to get worse, beyond what we can handle. We set things right." The looked at Rick. "The time is now."

"Morgan." Ezekiel said suddenly and my stomach dropped. "What say you?"

"Me?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Speak." The King demanded. _No!_ My mind screamed. Morgan would never agree to fight the Saviors. He was always looking for another way. It figured this King trusted Morgan's point of view on things.

"People will die." Morgan drawled. "A lot of people and not just the saviors. If-" He bit his lip, shaking his head. "If we can find another way" My heart stopped. I knew it in my gut that our chances of King Ezekiel joining the fight were slim to none. "We have to. Maybe it's just about Negan, capturing him, holding him."

"The hour grows late." King Ezekiel stood, "Rick Grimes of Alexandria, you have given the King much to ponder."

Rick then told a childhood story about a rock in the road to the kingdom. I watched Daryl's face as Rick spoke and my spirits were lifted. Understanding flickered in his eyes and I could tell that even if we didn't have the Kingdom's support, Daryl was still on board to take out the Saviors by whatever means necessary.

The King invited us to have dinner with them, Rick almost refused, but when the King said he would deliver his decision in the morning, he relented.

* * *

Supper was a grand affair. Roasted chicken, potatoes and fresh tomatoes and cucumbers from the garden. There was even cobbler.

"How long you been with the King?" I asked Jerry who was sitting next to me and Daryl at the long table. Rick sat next to the King across from us.

"Since the beginning." He smiled. "We've been through a lot."

"I bet." I smiled back, digging into my plate.

"How long you been with Rick?" Jerry asked. I felt Daryl stiffen next to me. I could tell he was uncomfortable with me mingling with the locals. He was also a little miffed by the phrasing of the question. I was with him, not Rick.

I swallowed my mouthful. "Hmmm." I thought for a moment. "Close to a year after the turn I joined Rick's group, or rather they joined me." I took a sip of water. "I was a prison guard and they broke in, saved my ass and helped make it into a thriving community."

"Nice." Jerry nodded, looking around at everyone enjoying the meal. "You guys seem like one big family."

"Yeah, " I chuckled. "We are." I squinted playfully at him. "You and the King are close, you think he'll take up arms with us?"

Jerry sighed, his face falling a little. "Uh, well the cost to build this place was almost too high." He sighed. "I'm not sure, we've got peace right now, so it's hard to put that aside considering how many people we have here."

"Mmmhmm." I agreed, taking a moment to look around. The Kingdom was definitely an idyllic community. They seemed self sustaining, which is where we were headed at Alexandria until Negan came swinging into our lives. I changed the subject. "What did you do before all this, Jerry?"

Jerry smirked. "I was an elementary music teacher."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "That's amazing."

Jerry laughed. "God, I miss it." He sighed, "So much simpler than all this."

I nodded. "Betcha never thought you'd say that." I mused, elbowing him good naturedly. "My mother was a teacher. She was always very glad when Friday or a holiday break came." I winked.

Jerry laughed. "Yeah, it had its moments, but I really enjoyed it."

"You teach music here, in the Kingdom?" I asked, finishing up my chicken.

Jerry's eyebrows rose. "Uh, well. I hadn't thought to, really."

"You should." I encouraged. "You guys seem to have a little of everything around here, I'm sure there are instruments."

"Yeah, actually there's a closet full in the auditorium." Jerry smiled, digging into his cobbler.

"See?" I smiled, "Just takes another set of eyes, well in this case ears." I chuckled. Jerry laughed.

"Imma take a walk." Daryl murmured to me, moving to get up from the table.

I swiveled a little in my seat to look at him. "Okay, I can come with you-"

"Nah." Daryl shook his head, nodding to my unfinished meal. "Finish your cobbler. It's good."

"I know, right?" Jerry exclaimed, totally oblivious to the hard look Daryl was giving him.

I smirked. "Yes, sir." My hand shot out to touch him before he was out of reach. He smirked at my eagerness and took my hand in his. He kissed my knuckles before letting go and disappearing into the surrounding darkness.

I turned back to the table and locked eyes with Rick. He was smiling from ear to ear, eyebrows raised. "Oh hush." I murmured, digging into my dessert.

"So," Jerry began, "You were a prison guard before all this?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, not really wanting to elaborate. Did these people need to know I was trained military? Would that make a difference? A moment of silence passed before I spoke up. "Actually I only did that for a year. I was a naval aviator right out of college."

"Whoa." Jerry exclaimed. "Wicked awesome."

"It was." I sighed, feeling wistful.

"Did you know, uh…" Jerry started to ask.

"Daryl?" I guessed by the blush creeping up his cheeks. "No," I smirked. "We met at the prison." Jerry's eyebrows shot up, mouth falling open a little. I laughed. "He was already Rick's right hand man."

"Oh." Jerry sighed in relief. "You had me going there for a minute there, Roz."

I finished my final spoonful of cobbler, pushing the plate away with a contented sigh. "I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends, Jerry."

"Yeah?" Jerry smiled. "Cool."

"Now, where do y'all keep that beautiful tiger?" I asked, getting up from my place at the table.

"Why?" Jerry asked, turning to look at me. I just raised an eyebrow and jerked my head in the direction Daryl disappeared in. "Ah." He nodded. "You think that's where Daryl went off to."

I smiled, placing a hand on Jerry's shoulder. "Exactly."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _This episode is a more dialogue heavy than I thought, but we made it! Plus, I wanted a chance for Roz and Jerry to meet. I love Jerry! He's awesome. I'm looking forward to having Roz and Jerry lighten things up for us as we're about to delve into some darker territory._

 _I would like to give a special shout out to_ _ **Gryffindor Rat.**_ _She has been amazing! She took the time to review each chapter and we've been PM'ing back and forth about our stories. Please go check out her fic_ _ **Born Nameless**_ _. It's also a DarylxOC story. Really awesome writing and OFC development!_

 _Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	14. Chapter 14

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

 _I finished my final spoonful of cobbler, pushing the plate away with a contented sigh. "I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends, Jerry."_

" _Yeah?" Jerry smiled. "Cool."_

" _Now, where do y'all keep that beautiful tiger?" I asked, getting up from my place at the table._

" _Why?" Jerry asked, turning to look at me. I just raised an eyebrow and jerked my head in the direction Daryl disappeared in. "Ah." He nodded. "You think that's where Daryl went off to."_

 _I smiled, placing a hand on Jerry's shoulder. "Exactly."_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Care to introduce me?" I quipped, watching the tiger nuzzle Daryl's hand.

"Shiva." Daryl murmured, nodding to the purring animal, then looked up at me. "This is Rosalind, my uh..." He looked away from me, probably not sure why those words were coming out of his mouth.

Hearing my full name fall from his lips did silly things to my insides. "Oh I think she knows, Ace." I murmured back with a smirk. I crept closer, trying to be respectful to the majestic creature. She took a step back and blinked at me, clearly under Daryl's spell. I gave the animal my best sympathetic grin. _You and me both, ol' girl._ I thought wryly. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, mirroring Daryl's open posture.

We sat in silence, save for the contented purring of the magnificent creature before us.

"I miss her." I murmured. "I know she had to leave, but it still hurts, ya know?"

Daryl's eyes flicked to me for a moment, then he hummed in agreement, "Mmmhmm."

"I respect that she had enough," I sighed, "I do."

"But?" Daryl drawled, eyes sliding sideways to catch mine.

I bit my lip, "But," I took a quick breath. "If she knew who Negan really was…" I trailed off, emotion choking my words. I dabbed at my eyes. "God, she'd be right here demanding King Ezekiel take up arms with us." I whispered, watching as Shiva came towards Daryl again, looking for a pet.

"She'd be leading us right to 'em." Daryl drawled, scratching Shiva's chin.

I nodded. "I hope she's safe." I cleared my throat, Shiva shot me an annoyed look. I gave an apologetic shrug.

"Nine lives, remember?" Daryl smirked.

"Thanks, Carol." I scoffed sarcastically, bumping shoulders with him.

Daryl chuckled, elbows resting on his knees. "How'd you know where I was?"

I laughed softly. "I know you, Daryl Dixon." I bit my lip, "You're more likely to make friends with the pet tiger than the King's men."

"Ya got that one covered." Daryl murmured, picking at the dirt under his nails.

"Hey, now." I scoffed, "Jerry is a nice kid." Daryl just scoffed, keeping his gaze on the tiger. "Sometimes it's nice to just have a conversation." I murmured, "The Kingdom may not join us now, but they will eventually."

Daryl squinted at me. "Ya think so?"

"I know so." I smirked. "We both know who Negan is, this place hasn't had a full taste of that yet." I sighed, "Once they do-"

"They'll join us." Daryl finished for me, fingers ghosting over mine.

"Exactly." I murmured, turning my hand so our fingers entwined.

We sat in silence again, this time Shiva had laid down and was watching us carefully.

"I miss her too." Daryl whispered. "I wish she-" His voice broke and my head snapped to attention. I was suddenly on my knees in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face to rest on my chest. He broke down, sobs shaking his shoulders. My chest grew wet with his tears and I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly.

"I've got ya, Ace." I murmured, resting my chin on top of his head. I felt like I was sheltering him from the storm raging inside us both. After a few moments he lifted his hands to rest on my hips, squeezing affectionately.

Daryl cried for a long time, the light faded from the room and we were almost in complete darkness. He loosened his grip, his breathing smoothing out. I leaned back a little to look down at him, my hand cupping his cheek. "We'll find her." I murmured. "I'm not giving up." He nodded, taking a shaky breath. I wiped away his remaining tears with my thumbs and leaned in to press my lips to his softly. I sat back on my heels, immediately missing the feel of his lips on mine, but I wanted to give him some space.

"A'right." Daryl nodded, chin lifting a little. I could tell he felt better knowing I knew he was hurting. He and Carol were close and to have her leave just before he went through hell at the Sanctuary was hard. I got to my feet and offered him a hand. He took it and ran a shaky hand threw his hair. He moved closer to me, hands gripping my biceps gently. My heart sped up at the look in his eye. I could see desire and need flickering in their depths.

Someone cleared their throat near the stage curtain. Daryl and I immediately reacted, each unsheathing a knife and standing at the ready. "Sorry to interrupt." King Ezekiel stood with his arms half raised in a surrender gesture.

"King," I breathed, immediately putting my knife away. I bowed my head, bending my knee a little in a gesture of respect. Daryl put his knife away, arm sliding around my waist, holding me close as we faced the King together.

"Jerry told me you might be here." King Ezekiel explained. I opened my mouth to apologize, but the King held up a hand. "It's fine." He smiled, "Shiva is a good judge of character." His words caused me to glance over at the cage. Shiva wasn't growling or pacing, she was sitting peacefully, watching us interact.

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks heat. I was sure Shiva tolerated my presence only because I was with Daryl the tiger whisperer.

"You must be exhausted." The King continued. "Allow me to show you to your quarters."

"Sure." I nodded, looking up at Daryl. He nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Rick had said you might want to stay together." King Ezekiel explained, opening a door. The room was small and contained a double bed, dresser and another door that I assumed might be a bathroom if we were lucky. "There's a room next door if you wish to rest separately."

"Thanks." Daryl gave the King a nod, ushering me inside the first room. He followed me inside.

"I bid you both goodnight then, pleasant dreams." The King gave a slow nod and swept from the doorway.

Daryl shut the door and sat down on the bed, stripping off his boots. I explored the room, opening the door I had hoped was a bathroom. Oh, I wasn't disappointed. I knew the Kingdom had solar panels, so running water wasn't too much of a stretch. They still used candles for light, but I assumed it was just to conserve energy so they could have functioning plumbing.

We settled down for sleep, stripping off our outer layers of clothes, using the facilities. I went first this time, and after I was finished washing up I returned to the bedroom, letting Daryl have his turn. I lay back on the bed, starfishing right in the middle, my feet hanging off the end. The mattress was worn and a tad lumpy, but it felt good to lie down after such a long day.

I drifted, almost asleep when the bed dipped and Daryl sat down on the edge of it, facing away from me. I sighed deeply, sitting up to wrap my body around his, knees resting against his left thigh. I kissed his shoulder, letting my lips linger on his skin. He ducked his head, pressing a kiss to my right forearm, warm palm sliding down my bare thigh. I shivered at the sensation, a quiet moan leaving my lips as I pressed closer to him. He turned his head, and I leaned forward to meet his lips with my own.

His arm slid around my back, turning to lay me back against the mattress, covering my body with his own. His kiss was slow, but deliberate, as if he was memorizing my mouth with his tongue. He broke the kiss to nip at my neck down to my collarbone. Suddenly I yawned, big and deep. Daryl pulled back and started to move away when I reached out and stopped him. "Sorry." I murmured. He didn't meet my gaze, so I sat up so we were face to face, eye to eye. "This what ya need, Ace?" I asked, fingers splaying along his jaw.

He still refused to meet my eyes. So I let my hand slide down his chest to his lap. I groaned feeling him half hard through the denim. A sharp intake of breath brought my eyes back up to his face. This time he was watching me, eyes heavy lidded and dark as midnight.

"Need ta feel ya." He murmured, pulling me closer, palm closing over my right breast, his other hand cupping the back of my head.

I arched into his touch, a soft whimper escaping my lips. "Whatever you need, Dare." I swallowed hard, "I'm here." His fingers worked under my tank, working it up and off my body. My bra was next, I barely saved it from being ripped to pieces, reaching back and unsnapping it for him before he could destroy it. "Just like the hair tie, Ace." I murmured with a chuckle against his lips. "Bras are like gold these days."

He just grunted, pushing me back on the bed. He'd come back from the bathroom shirtless, so all he needed to do was to strip off his pants and boxers. Evidently he wanted to feel all of me because suddenly I was pantless and my panties were being pulled down my legs and tossed into oblivion. I boldly spread my legs, stretching my arms wide to receive him as he slid back onto the bed. I pressed my body against his wherever I could, trying to give him as much sensation as possible. He wanted to feel me? Well, I was going to make that happen.

He pulled on my hair by mistake and I whimpered, biting my lip. He pulled again and a moan ripped at my throat and I clawed at his back. "Fuck." I murmured, seeing stars.

"Fuckin' masochist." Daryl breathed against my ear.

I bit my lip, "Sorry." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat.

Daryl chuckled darkly. "Don't be." He straightened, placing a hand gently, but firmly on my throat, holding me in place beneath him. He leaned down to press his lips to my ear again, "Fuckin' sexy as hell." I could practically hear the smirk tugging at his mouth.

I swallowed hard, enjoying the feeling of being at his mercy. We'd hinted at this side of me with his little punishment stint. I hadn't realized that I was such a masochist. We were quiet, mindful of the people attempting to get rest around us, but he was relentless. He pushed me over the edge twice with his fingers and mouth before sheathing himself inside me. His palm stifled my cries of release, "So fuckin' beautiful." He murmured in my ear as he bottomed out. His thrusts were brutal, his pace frantic. I sensed he was allowing himself to feel some of the rage he'd pushed down, allowing it to fuel his movements.

He buried his face in my neck, sinking his teeth into my skin, shuddering with release. I clung to him, keeping him close as he withdrew, letting him rest his weight on top of me for a few moments. He lifted off me, cleaning up before laying back down on the bed.

Just before I drifted off, I heard him whisper. "Always gonna need ya."

I smiled, snuggling into his side, my head pillowed on his chest. "Always." I murmured back. "Always."

* * *

The morning dawned clear and bright. We gathered outside the auditorium for The King to deliver his decree. I already knew the answer. King Ezekiel was too keen on holding on to the precarious peace The Kingdom had with the Saviors to risk helping us. I didn't blame him, but it still stung.

"Although The Kingdom cannot grant you the aide you desire," The King motioned to Daryl and I. "The King is sympathetic to your plight." He turned to Rick, "I offer our friends Daryl and Rosalind asylum, for as long as they require it." He smiled, "They will be safe here. The Saviors do not set foot inside our walls."

"How long you think that's gonna last?" Daryl scoffed, turning away from The King with the rest of the group, heading towards the gate. He gripped my upper arm to get me to go with him. He knew me too well. If he hadn't pulled me away, I'd've given The King a piece of my mind.

"A'right, open it up." Daryl called to the guard at the gate. "We're goin'."

"You're not." Rick shook his head, stopping us from leaving the settlement.

"We ain't staying here." Daryl shook his head back, hands waving out to his sides. I nodded. We needed to get back to Alexandria and prepare to fight the Saviors.

"You have to." Rick explained, "It's the smartest play. You know it is." He looked at me. "Try to talk to Ezekiel." He turned back to Daryl. "Or, stare him into submission, whatever it takes." He placed his hands on Daryl and my shoulders. "We'll be back soon." With that he went through the gate and turned back to look at us for a moment as the gate was pulled shut.

I turned away from the gate and started making my way back to the center of the settlement. Daryl fell into step beside me. "I'm gonna knock Morgan into next week." I murmured, hands balling into fists. "Fucking find another way, my ass." I scoffed.

"Yeah, there ain't no other way." Daryl drawled.

We came up to a target practice station. No one was currently practicing, so there wasn't much gear around. "Wanna blow off some steam?" I offered, unbuckling both of my weapons holsters. I set them on the table, pushing one towards him. Daryl smirked and nodded, unsheathing two knives. "I thought maybe we could head out to hunt after lunch."

"A'right." Daryl nodded, turning to the target. He threw the knives in quick succession, hitting the red bullseye will ease.

"Damn." I swore, a wide grin cracking my face. I took a deep breath and threw a knife, hitting the bullseye too.

We continued to throw knives for the next hour, giving each other shit. Jerry appeared, bearing news from the King himself. "That is some fine knife throwing, Rosalind!" Jerry exclaimed. "Daryl, you too, man." He smiled.

"Thank you, Jerry." I smirked, watching Daryl retrieve our knives.

"The King would like to speak with you." Jerry informed us.

"Okay." Daryl drawled coming back to the table.

"Uh, well, actually, just you Rosalind." He shrugged apologetically. Daryl scoffed, returning the knives back to the holster. He held it out to me. I shrugged it on and buckled it in place. I bent and quickly strapped my thigh holster back in place.

"Okay, then." I shrugged, smoothing my hair. I turned to Daryl, "I'll see you late-" I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. I melted into the kiss, my hands fisting into his shirt for a moment.

And just like that, he released me, "See ya later." He murmured with a smirk, and nodded at Jerry over my head before turning back to the targets. Richard had appeared and was setting up to practice archery.

"Practicing." He explained. "Gotta start using these more." He drew back the bow. "The Savior's are smart enough to know I shouldn't have a gun."

Jerry held out his hand, "This way, Rosalind."

I followed after him, glancing back to see Richard hand Daryl a crossbow. I smiled. It was good to see Daryl with his weapon of choice again.

* * *

"Ah, Rosalind Rhodes." The King said my name with a flourish. "So nice to see you again, my dear." He smiled, motioning for me to sit opposite him. Jerry had brought me to what looked like The King's private office.

"Thank you for allowing Daryl and I to stay here, your majesty." I bowed my head and dipped my knee a little before sitting down.

"It is our pleasure." The King assured me. "It is my understanding that you and Daryl were prisoners at the Sanctuary and escaped?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "I was treated like a guest because I surrendered. Daryl was taken and tortured."

The King took a quick breath. "Well, I am glad you are both free." He shook his head. "It's a shame there are people in this world who seek to own and torture others."

I barked a laugh. "Seriously?" I scoffed. "I want to string 'em all up and watch 'em die for what they've done to Daryl, to Abraham and Glenn, to Alexandria!" I pursed my lips. "I want Negan to pay for what he's done to my family."

The King regarded me carefully for a moment. "So you seek revenge under the guise of justice?"

"Yes, but," I spat, chest heaving. I crossed my arms. "We need to win."

The King smiled. "Ah. So you do have some wit about you then."

I bit my lip. He was right. If I didn't get ahold of my rage, this war with the Saviors would be over before it was even started. "Having Daryl helps." I confessed.

Ezekiel sighed, "Yes, having someone you love, close, can help ease your inner turmoil." He leaned forward, "I'm sure he could say the same thing about you, yes?"

I leaned back with a sigh of my own. "Sure." I shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

The King leaned back, preparing to rise. "I'd like for you join my men in a sweep of the surrounding area." He smirked. "We like to keep up with the accumulation of the dead ones."

I scoffed. "You're seriously inviting me to join your little task force to kill walkers?"

The King smiled, rising from his chair. "I know you were head of security back in Alexandria, so I know that you can handle yourself just fine."

I stood with him. "You're giving me an outlet for my vengeance." I mused, earning a grin from the King.

"Let's just call it anger management." The King chuckled, showing me out of the room.

* * *

We did a full sweep of the surrounding area. The first walker I killed I fumbled a little, but still managed to put it down quickly. The next three felt like I was putting on a old hat.

"You're good out here." Dianne, one of the King's archers said to me as we came upon a small cottage. The house was fenced in all the way around, a few headstones stood huddled together in the corner of the front yard.

"Kinda have to be." I shrugged, catching her eye. "Thanks." I smiled, trying to accept the compliment. She smiled back.

The door to the cottage opened and a woman stepped out unto the porch. "Told Richard no more visits." As soon as she spoke I knew who it was. Carol Peletier stood with her hands on her hips, scowling at King Ezekiel.

"I am aware." The King explained, drawing our group closer to her door. "Your desire is solitude, and that's what I've ordered to be facilitated." He rested his hands on his staff. "My men are here clearing away the wasted. They are quite inconsiderate when it comes to those who are wanting to be left alone." He smirked. "I thought our efforts would be quiet enough to fall beneath your notice." He nodded to her. "You're the one who opened the door."

"You tripped my wire." Carol shrugged, still focused on Ezekiel.

"Thought I caught it in time." The Redhead kid explained, "Sorry."

Dark haired boy spoke next, "You hid 'em well, lady." He smirked.

"Don't call her lady." Dianne frowned. I tensed, waiting for Carol to spot me, but she was still focused on the King.

"Ma'am, Ms., Missus." Dark hair tried.

"You can shut up now." Dianne instructed, giving the kid a tight smile.

"Copy." He answered, sheepishly ducking his head.

Carol just squinted, "Goodbye, your majesty." She turned away.

Suddenly Jerry unshouldered his pack, "Hold up!" He pulled out a tupperware container of, "Cobbler!" he exclaimed, bringing it forward. "Kevin said you like it, just in case you opened the door." He held it out to her.

Carol looked back at The King and shot him an annoyed look. Then she looked over his right shoulder and her eyes flew wide. She finally locked eyes with me.

"Rosalind?" She asked, taking the cobbler from Jerry.

"Hey Carol." I raised my hand to her, offering a small smile.

"Go!" She spoke to the King and his men. She pointed at me. "You. C'mere." She turned away and set the cobbler on the table inside the door.

"I'll be fine." I told the King, striding toward the house. The King and his men left to finish their sweep.

I climbed the steps and Carol pulled me in for a fierce hug. I found my eyes welling up a little as she squeezed me before letting me go.

"Jesus took us to the Kingdom." I explained, clearing my throat. "I was asked to join the King on his sweep of the area."

Carol smiled and nodded through the few tears falling from her eyes. She ushered me inside and closed the door. Carol and I were close, but not as close as her and Daryl were. Their bond was deeper. The Apocalypse helped them rise above their circumstances and make something of themselves.

I looked around at Carol's little home. It was clean, looked like she was settling in nicely. "This is nice, Carol." I commented, settling on the sofa next to her.

"Thank you." She murmured, moving a few books out of the way.

"I'm here with Daryl." I blurted, trying to think of something to say.

"Oh, really?" Carol smirked. "You finally figure out what's going on between you two?"

I blushed. "I think we've come to an understanding." I chuckled.

"Good." Carol sighed. "You two are good for each other. Balance each other out and all that." She smiled. "Now, tell me-"

Suddenly a soft knock sounded on the door. It almost seemed hesitant at first. I had a few guesses who it might be.

Carol rolled her eyes and got up from the sofa to go back to the door. She wrenched it open and I watched as Daryl and Carol were reunited. Carol seemed to have stopped breathing and they just stared at each other for a moment. Then they embraced fiercely for a moment before Daryl explained that Jesus had brought us to The Kingdom and how Morgan said she just left and that he'd been walking around when he'd spotted us.

"Why did you go?" Daryl asked, his voice breaking. I could tell he was very upset by her just running away and refusing to integrate into another community. He was worried about her and I found it incredibly sweet of him.

Carol shrugged, tears streaming down her face. "I had to." She confessed. Daryl just nodded. She stepped back, letting him in the house.

"Hey, Ace." I greeted him with a warm smile. "Fancy seeing you here." I winked. He nodded to me, setting his crossbow down on the table with the cobbler.

"You guys hungry?" Carol asked, kneeling down at the fireplace.

I glanced out the window, the light was fading, it would be dark soon. I'd skipped lunch talking with the King and going on the sweep. "I could eat." I smirked, settling at the dining table. Daryl took a chair beside me and we both faced Carol who was at the fireplace, stoking the fire.

"Sure." Daryl drawled, eyes sliding sideways to meet mine. I could tell I would be answering some questions about my whereabouts when we were alone again. I just gave him an apologetic shrug and turned my attention back to our host.

"I couldn't lose anyone." Carol said, once she had a pot of stew on the grate. "I couldn't lose any of 'em." She sniffled, looking back at each of us. "I could lose you, or you." She shook her head a little. "I couldn't kill them." She took a quick breath. "I could. I would. If they hurt any of our people-anymore of them-that's what I would do." She looked back at the fire. "And there wouldn't be anything left of me after that." She sighed, "The Saviors. Did they come?" She asked, looking at Daryl.

I reached over and gently covered Daryl's hand that was resting on the tabletop with my own. "Yeah." Daryl answered, looking over at me briefly before returning his gaze to Carol.

She moved away from the hearth, turning to face us. Her eyes welled up with tears, like she was afraid to ask her next question. "Did anyone get hurt? Is everybody okay? Did the Saviors-" Her voice broke. "Is everybody back home okay?"

Daryl's breathing sped up, and I squeezed his hand. He glanced over at me, I could tell he was debating on whether to tell her the truth or not. I shook my head slightly, eyes welling up with tears.

"Daryl…" She pleaded, tears spilling over.

He took a deep breath. "They came. We got 'em all." He assured her. "We made a deal with the rest of 'em, like Ezekiel." He looked over at me. I nodded. "Everyone's alright." He repeated, "Everyone's alright."

Carol heaved a sigh of relief, wiping away her tears.

I let go of Daryl's hand and he slapped the table with it. "We gonna eat, or do I gotta be a King or something to get food around here?" He quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

Carol laughed. "Shut up." She murmured turning to yank our dinner out of the fire.

Dinner was quiet, but Daryl did ask Carol about The King. "Ezekiel." Daryl said between bites. "Is he okay?" He asked, taking another spoonful of stew.

Carol nodded. "Yeah," She sniffed, "I think he is."

"Good." I smiled at Carol who was grinning from ear to ear. I could tell she was enjoying having people eat at her table.

Once we were finished, Carol insisted that we get going, didn't want us to be outside the walls too late. I could tell that as much as she liked having us around, it was pretty overwhelming and unexpected.

"Watch out for yourself, alright?" Daryl insisted, hand resting on Carol's shoulder. She nodded.

I offered Carol a wave as we stepped off the porch and headed out into the darkness. Daryl put his hand on my lower back to guide me over Carol's trip lines. I looked back at the porch to see Carol watching us, smiling.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Thank you to Gryffindor Rat and BookKeeper88 for your reviews! Always lovely to hear from you!_

 _We're moving right along now, getting Daryl and Roz back out into the communities and rallying the troops. I'm looking forward to figuring out where Roz fits in the next couple of episodes. I'm toying with a flashback, and also sending her with Sasha and Rosita on their mission instead of her hiding with Daryl and Maggie in the cellar. We'll see!_

 _Thank you for your support. I love hearing from y'all!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	15. Chapter 15

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

" _Watch out for yourself, alright?" Daryl insisted, hand resting on Carol's shoulder. She nodded._

 _I offered Carol a wave as we stepped off the porch and headed out into the darkness. Daryl put his hand on my lower back to guide me over Carol's trip lines. I looked back at the porch to see Carol watching us, smiling._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Daryl decided we were going back to Hilltop in the morning. I didn't argue. I didn't want to stay so close to Carol and act like she didn't exist. It would be easier if there was more distance between us to let her be as she wished. Not telling Carol the truth didn't sit well with me, but I understood Daryl's decision. He did it to protect her, keep her safe for as long as possible. I knew The Kingdom's peace with the Saviors had an expiration date, I could feel it in my bones.

Instead of going to visit Shiva with Daryl, I returned to the room given to us. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Meeting with the King and reunited with Carol had really taken a toll on me. I drew a cauldron full of water and set it in the fire to warm. I filled half the tub with lukewarm water from the tap, using some bubble bath I'd found in the cabinet. I stripped down and slid on one of Daryl's flannel shirts as a makeshift robe.

I lit a few candles, placing them around the tub for some ambiance. They looked hand dipped, probably made right here in The Kingdom. It was a simple set up, but I felt like a queen. Once the water in the fireplace was bubbling I carried it to the tub and poured it in to warm the water. I hung the 'robe' on the hook next to the tub and climbed in.

The water was a little hotter than when I drew a bath in Alexandria, but I knew it would cool down and I'd eventually miss the warmth. I settled back, careful not to spill any water on the floor, letting the peaceful scent of lavender envelope my body. A song came to mind and tears pricked my eyes as the urge to ask Beth or Maggie to sing with me washed over me. I swallowed against the rush of emotion and began to softly sing into the shadows.

* * *

 _Your motive, unstable_

 _You're like an unwinding cable car_

 _Listening for voices_

 _But it's the choices that make us who we are_

 _Go your own way, even seasons have changed_

 _Just burn those new leaves over_

 _So self-absorbed, you've seemed to ignore the prayers_

 _That have already come about_

 _This is the correlation of salvation and love_

 _(Don't drop your arms)_

 _Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart_

 _With quiet words, I'll lead you in_

 _Backing away from the problem of pain_

 _You never had a home_

 _You've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows_

 _For so very long_

 _Don't you believe that you've been deceived?_

 _That you're no better_

 _Than the hair in your eyes_

 _It never disguised what you're really thinking of-_

* * *

A soft scoff pulled me back to reality. My breath caught, and my eyes popped open, sliding over to the doorway. Daryl stood leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest. He looked thoughtful, like he was actually listening to what the lyrics said.

"Enjoying the show?" I quipped, willing my breathing back to normal.

"That suppose ta' be abou' me?" Daryl asked, eyes boring into mine.

I licked my lips, tearing my gaze away from his. "Maybe." I murmured, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"'S pretty." Daryl drawled. "Never heard ya sing before."

I chuckled softly. "Always had Beth or Maggie for that." My voice trembled and I dashed my hand across my eyes, swallowing hard.

"Should sing more." Daryl's chin lifted a little, and I felt my insides grow warm at the compliment.

I blushed. "You like it?" I asked, gazing up at him through my lashes.

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh." I breathed, looking back at the bubbles.

He came closer, kneeling beside the tub. His eyes raked over my bubble covered form, "Look like a queen." He whispered, voice gruff and scratchy.

"Yeah?" I scoffed, with a soft smile. "Hmmm. Kinda feel like one." I murmured, locking eyes with him, my hand coming up out of the water to play along his jaw.

His eyes darkened as he leaned closer, hand dipping into the water. His fingers smoothed along my knee that was popped up above the water's surface, sliding dangerously up my thigh.

"Ya should finish." Daryl murmured huskily, sitting down with his back to the tub.

I smirked. The water had barely begun to cool, but I could tell he was talking more about the song than the bath. "Okay." I whispered, leaning over a little to thread my fingers into his hair. I massaged his scalp, playing with the soft strands while I continued the song:

* * *

 _This is the correlation of salvation and love_

 _Don't drop your arms_

 _I'll guard your heart_

 _With quiet words, I'll lead you in_

 _This is the correlation of salvation and love_

 _Don't drop your arms_

 _I'll guard your heart_

 _With quiet words, I'll lead you in_

 _You're so brilliant, don't soon forget_

 _You're so brilliant, grace marked your heart_

 _You're so brilliant, don't soon forget_

 _You're so brilliant, grace marked your heart_

 _This is the correlation between salvation and love_

 _Don't drop your arms, With quiet words_

 _I'll lead you in and out of the dark!_

 _This is the correlation of salvation and love_

 _Don't drop your arms_

 _I'll guard your heart_

 _With quiet words, I'll lead you in_

* * *

When I finished the song, Daryl turned to face me and palmed the back of my head bringing my face close to his. "Like a dream." He murmured, warm breath fanning my lips.

"Mmmm." I hummed, "A damn good one, eh?" I quipped, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

Daryl chuckled, closing the gap between us. His lips were warm and insistent against mine, his second hand smoothing down my shoulder, drawing me closer to him.

I touched my tongue against his to deepen the kiss, earning a deep groan from his throat. I started unbuttoning his shirt and he helped me finish, fingers replacing mine, a smirk tugging at his mouth. He shrugged the garment off and pulled his t shirt up over his head. I tugged at his belt, communicating for him to get all the way undressed.

Once he was naked, he joined me in the tub, lowering himself down into the water, settling against the tub behind me. I rested my elbows on his bent knees, and laid my head against his shoulder. He bent his head and kissed along my exposed neck, hands dipping into the water to caress my skin. One hand slid up my torso to palm my breast, the other slid further down to my nether lips. He rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger and I softly moaned, biting my lip.

"Probably should clean up a bit first, Ace." I suggested breathlessly, turning a little so I could look back at him. He caught my mouth in a hungry kiss, hand leaving my breast to delve into my hair. I reached for the washcloth when he released my mouth and started wiping away dirt from his face.

Once he was clean the bath had grown cold so we retired to the bed. Daryl scooped me up and carried me over to the bed depositing me gently into the softness. The stress of the last few days must've caught up with him because as I snuggled deeper into his arms, he gave a soft snore.

* * *

Morning dawned overcast and grey and I buried my head back into the covers for a moment.

"Gotta get moving, Roz." Daryl drawled from the doorway.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled before slowly sitting up. Usually I was bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning. This morning I found myself groggy and grumpy. I brushed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned.

"Got ya a blueberry muffin from the mess hall." Daryl murmured, producing said item.

Blueberry was my favorite. He was so thoughtful, sometimes it took my breath away. "Thanks, Ace." I murmured back with a sleepy grin. I stretched and pulled on clothes before accepting the breakfast pastry.

We didn't waste any time. After I'd finished the muffin, we gathered our weapons and hit the road. Morgan was sorry to see us go, but he understood. I glanced between Richard and Daryl. I could tell something more had happened between the two of them than just target practice. I suspected it had something to do with Carol. The way Daryl had protected her last night only confirmed my suspicion.

Daryl managed to snag a dirt bike in town that still had a spark of life left in it. So instead of a days walk, we'd be back at Hilltop in time for lunch. I slid on behind him and settled in for the ride. I closed my eyes against the wind and found myself transported back to that first solo supply run we did from the prison. That run changed everything between us.

* * *

Maggie and Jesus greeted us when we rolled to a stop inside the gate. Jesus was a little perturbed we didn't stay within the safety of the Kingdom, but he understood we needed to get out and join the fight. We settled back into our old room at Barrington House. Most of the Alexandrians had returned to Alexandria after leaving the Kingdom. Maggie pulled me aside and asked me to help train people in combat while Daryl went hunting. I knew Daryl could take care of himself out there, I just didn't like leaving him alone. At least not right now. He was too volatile and I worried he'd explode at the wrong moment. I share any of my fears with Maggie, I didn't want to burden her any further than she already was. Training the people of The Hilltop for all out war was a big enough task. She didn't have to worry about Daryl too.

* * *

The people of The Hilltop were eager. Despite their inexperience, I felt confident in their ability to learn and defend the settlement. Knife training reminded me of the time I caught Carol teaching the little ones to defend themselves during 'story time.' At first I was appalled by her actions, but the more I listened, the more I realized she was just doing what had to be done to keep them alive.

* * *

"How's it going?" Daryl asked the second night that we'd returned to the Hilltop from the Kingdom.

I sat on the edge of the bed, braiding my freshly washed hair. "Pretty good." I sighed, securing my braid before flicking it away over my shoulder.

"Hmm." He mused, taking a few steps into the room and closing the door. "They seem grateful." He nodded to basket of clothes I'd been given from some of the women.

"Yeah." I agreed, palming the back of my neck with a shrug. "You catch anything today?" I asked, biting my lip. He'd only caught a few rabbits yesterday and was getting a little frustrated.

"Mmmhmm." Daryl nodded. "Got a buck."

My eyes widened. "Awesome!" I smiled, standing up from the bed to wrap my arms around him. I buried my face in his neck as he returned my embrace. "You're the best." I murmured, lifting my head to look into his eyes.

Daryl just scoffed.

"I mean it." I murmured, letting my lips form a pretty pout. "Wouldn't be with ya if ya weren't."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Daryl's mouth as I closed the distance between us. Our lips met in a soft kiss and I melted against him, my fingers tangling in his hair. Desire burned hot in my veins as his grip tightened and he parted my lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss.

Daryl was definitely feeling the stress of food becoming scarce so I was glad he'd gotten an animal that would feed us well for a few days. We hadn't been physical since returning to The Hilltop and I was beginning to get frustrated. He spent all day hunting and i spent my waking hours training people. The time apart, paired with odd watch shifts, we were like ships passing in the night. Even Birdie noticed I was on edge. She literally sent me packing, back to room I shared with Daryl and covered my watch shift for the night.

Having him close to me again, with his arms around me felt simply divine. I could feel myself relax and take a deep breath, seemingly for the first time since we'd returned.

"Been watchin' ya." Daryl murmured against my neck., fingers digging into my skin.

I bit my lip. His tone told me he found me training people attractive. "Oh?" I gasped. "Do tell, Ace. Do tell." I smirked, biting my lip to hold back a deep throaty moan.

"Showin' off yer skills fer all those men." Daryl drawled, his breath hot against my skin. Suddenly he scooped me up and took two quick strides over to the bed. He laid me down, fingers undoing the braid I'd just finished. "They don't get to have ya like this." He murmured, hand sliding under my top to pull it up and off my body.

I giggled a little. I wasn't used to Daryl being so forward with his words. "What's gotten into you?" I asked, shivering a little under his intense gaze.

"Been hearin' 'em talk 'bout ya." He murmured. I cocked an eyebrow as if to ask where he'd heard this lecherous gossip. "Don't matter. Just have." He shrugged, tugging his own top up and off.

I reached out to touch him and his eyes widened. After all this time he still looked surprised whenever I reached for him. "Missed you, Dare." I breathed, sliding my hands over his chest.

"Missed ya too, Roz." Daryl murmured back, continuing to strip us both bare.

I'm not sure if it was exhaustion or the fact that we had been apart for a few days, but everything seemed to move in slow motion. His kisses were long and deep, touches deliberate and sure. I reached between us to stroke him as his mouth encased my nipple. I was so impatient that as soon as he was ready I spread my legs and guided him in.

"Fuck." Daryl cursed, bottoming out. "Feel so good."

"Mmmmm." I hummed. "All you, baby. So good." I purred, meeting his thrusts.

For the first time, we came together. It was an amazing feeling to have him pulsing inside me while I fell apart. I clung to him as we collapsed on the bed, breathing ragged and fast.

"Ya got watch?" Daryl asked after a moment, hand sweeping aside my hair before smoothing down my back.

Usually I did. I shook my head a little. "Not tonight."

"Mmmmm." Daryl hummed, "Good." He murmured, looming above me while I lay on my stomach. He pressed kisses to my bare back, drawing a whimper from my throat. "So smooth." He breathed, fingers dancing over my exposed skin.

We didn't talk much out loud after that. He continued to cover my body in kisses, working all the way down to my ass. After thoroughly lavishing my skin, Daryl reached around my middle and tugged me up so I was on my hands and knees. He entered me from behind, filling me completely. He leaned over so he could press his lips to my ear. I took advantage of his closeness and turned my head to press my lips urgently to his. I reached back and palmed his head as he began thrusting.

"I love you." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, I was so overwhelmed by our closeness. "So much."

His breath hitched and his thrusts stuttered a little. His lips were suddenly back at my ear, hand gripping my hair. "Love ya, too." his voice broke.

Tears pricked my eyes. With everything going on around us, this moment was all that mattered to me. The hell with Negan and his immature temper tantrum. We could handle him, we'd handled people like him before. Hearing this man say he loved me made everything else fade away. We were just simply a man and a woman who loved each other, joined in a passionate act of pleasure.

That night, along with my first night with Daryl and his group in the Prison would go down in my memory books as one of my absolute favorites. We lay together, watching the light fade from the sky, only getting dressed to ward off the chill of the night.

* * *

The next day, everything went to hell.

"Saviors!" The cry came from a top the wall. "The Saviors are coming!"

Aww, hell.

Rosita had arrived yesterday to help "train" people. At least that was what Maggie and Daryl had been told. I knew better. Sasha and Rosita were going out on a mission together to assassinate Negan. I wasn't going to let them do it alone.

 _So much for planning shit._ I murmured under my breath, catching Daryl's eye. I was crouching down inside the escape hatch Maggie had built for instances just like this. He was running towards me, Enid and Maggie at his heels.

"We won't make it in time!" Maggie cried.

Enid suddenly changed directions, dashing off towards the Barrington House root cellar.

Daryl stopped for a second to look at me before following the women, giving me a look that said we were going to have a conversation about this later. Oh, he had no idea. I gave him a quick wink before kneeling down and knocking the hatch shut. I shut my eyes for a moment praying I'd get a chance to see his handsome face again.

"Let's move, ladies!" I shouted in a whisper, crawling out of the escape tunnel. Rosita and Sasha fell into step behind me as we made a dash for the cover of the surrounding forest.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I am terribly sorry for the long hiatus. Summer suddenly found me jobless and simultaneously very busy finding work and then learning a new job. Things have calmed down again and I anticipate being able to write more in the weeks to come._

 _I don't do song fics very often, but this one wouldn't leave me alone! I find it very poignant for where we are in the story and I'm excited to wrap up Season 7. I've got some twists and turns coming that I'm excited to reveal to you in the next couple chapters._

 _Let me know what you think! Its always great to hear from you._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	16. Chapter 16

**Die For You**

 _Previously…_

 _Daryl stopped for a second to look at me before following the women, giving me a look that said we were going to have a conversation about this later. Oh, he had no idea, really, poor guy. I gave him a quick wink before kneeling down and knocking the hatch shut. I shut my eyes for a moment praying I'd get a chance to see his handsome face again._

" _Let's move, ladies!" I shouted in a whisper, crawling out the escape tunnel. Rosita and Sasha fell into step behind me as we made a dash for the cover of the surrounding forest._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

After hot wiring a vehicle, our mini platoon arrived in the warehouse district across from the Sanctuary. Rosita and Sasha did a sweep of the lower floor and I went up the steps to the upper level by myself. The building was eerily clear. There wasn't even a cigarette butt to indicate someone had been on a security sweep. It made my hair stand on end, and my skin prickle. The arrogance of the Saviors never ceased to amaze me.

I took first watch, leaving Rosita and Sasha to have a moment to themselves. It was weird enough they'd both slept with Abraham, now they were teaming up to take down the man who'd murdered him.

Rosita began telling the story of how she got so tough and how she was with Abraham in the first place. I was immediately transported back to when Daryl and I had begun to grow closer together. We had begun gravitating towards each other. Yes, we shared sleeping quarters, but we were actually becoming friends.

* * *

 **West Georgia Correctional Facility**

 _pre solo supply run_ _(Story told to Negan in Chapter 4 &5) _

Beth was feeling a little under the weather so I'd assumed primary duties for baby Judith that day. I'd just gotten her asleep when Rick returned from watch.

"Hey, Roz." Rick drawled with an easy smile, watching me lay Judith down in her crib.

I nodded in response, communicating that the baby was asleep. I stepped away from the crib and traded places with Rick at the cell door. "Here's a bottle if she wakes up in the next couple of hours." I handed him a bottle I made up so he'd be set for a couple of hours sleep after his shift.

"Thank you." Rick nodded his thanks and took the bottle from me. "Daryl's already up in tower. He's got yer rifle."

I smirked. "Awesome." Daryl was always one step ahead of me, especially if I was taking care of little ass kicker. "Come get me if Lil' Ass Kicker gives you any trouble."

I stopped by the facilities to freshen up and prepare for the next few hours on watch. Maggie and Glenn would relieve us around midnight. I undid my braid, letting my hair fall loose around my shoulders. I knew Daryl liked my hair down. Carol told me she caught him staring at me during dinner one night when I'd left it down after a shower and he'd confessed. Well, he didn't correct her when she directly asked if he liked my hair that way.

* * *

" _I caught him." Carol explained in a hushed voice. She'd cornered me in the pantry after dinner. "He was staring at you, and-"_

" _You're just seeing things, Carol." I scoffed, waving away her concern. Truth was, I had noticed. I'd caught him more than once staring at me during dinner._

" _No!" She insisted. "He likes you." She barked a laugh, "Poor boy doesn't know what to do with it, but he has feelings for you, Roz."_

* * *

I climbed the stairs and made my way out onto the wrap around observation deck. Daryl stood facing the west, holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes. "Hey, Ace." I murmured, "All clear?"

"Mmmhmm." Daryl answered, passing me the binoculars.

I took them, and did my own survey of the horizon. Nice and quiet. A welcome change from yesterday.

We'd gone on a supply run and found ourselves in some pretty cramped quarters while we waited for a small herd to pass by. Daryl shoved me inside a broom closet and put himself between me and the door, clicking the lock in place and leaning his weight against the door. Even with him leaning against the door, the space was so small, especially with his crossbow behind him, he was pinning me against the wall, face first.

* * *

" _Well this is cozy." I quipped, pressing my ass back against his thighs so I didn't have a face full of wood paneling._

" _Shhhh." Daryl instructed, his palm clamping down over my mouth, pulling me more securely against him, crossbow scraping against the door. The groans from the herd grew louder as they made their way down the hall._

 _All kinds of bells and whistles went off in my brain that this was not the time to get all hot and bothered, but my body betrayed me. I whimpered at his forcefulness. My hand shot up and gripped his hip, fingernails digging into his shirt and skin. He immediately released my mouth, his hand settling on my bicep, still holding me against him._

 _Daryl's lips were suddenly at my ear, warm breath tickling the outer shell, "Ya hurt?"_

 _My eyes squeezed shut, top teeth sinking into my bottom lip. He didn't understand my reaction. Apparently I had a thing for being manhandled and bossed around. I shook my head, afraid that if I was to speak he'd know immediately that I was aroused by our close quarters and his possessiveness._

" _But, ya just-" Daryl suddenly stopped breathing. He must've figured out why I was acting so weird because his lips were back at my ear, "Ya like this?!" He asked quietly, his other hand flicking my braid forward, exposing my neck, fingertips ghosting over my flesh causing me to shiver._

 _It was now or never. I took a deep breath and nodded, readjusting the rifle I had slung across my body._

" _Fuck," Daryl cursed, shifting his weight, futilely trying to put some distance between us. He scoffed, hands dropping off my body. "Yer teasin' me."_

 _I shook my head furiously. "N-n-no." I stammered, grabbing one of his hands and sliding it up my body, careful not to scrape it against the wood panelling I was plastered against. I arched my back into his touch as I settled his right hand over my left breast._

" _Red." Daryl protested, trying to move his hand away, but I held him firmly against me._

" _Daryl." I moaned, trying to convey how much I was turned on by him. I gripped his hip tighter, fingers digging into his skin._

 _He jumped a little at the sudden contact. "Fuck." He cursed again, his other hand gripping my hip, pulling me closer, lips pressed to my temple. His hand on my breast flexed a little and I whimpered. He dipped his head, lips ghosting over my neck, down to my shoulder. "Fuckin' tease." He murmured against my skin, while continuing to roughly massage my breast. He pressed a few opened mouth kisses to my exposed flesh, then he sunk his teeth into the juncture of my neck and shoulder and I lost it._

" _Daryl." I panted, my head falling back against his chest. "Now who's the fuckin tease." I growled, wriggling, trying turn around in the tight space._

 _After a few grunts and curses I was finally face to face with him, my rifle resting under my armpit so I could press my body against his. His palms rested against the wood paneling behind me, biceps by my ears. Daylight streamed into the closet through the crack between the door and the wall, breaking up the darkness a little. He stared down at me, eyes blown wide with lust. At least it didn't seem like I was taking advantage of him. I didn't want to make Daryl feel uncomfortable, but I was done ignoring the crackling attraction between us._

 _I turned my face up, gripping the front of his leather vest. My 5' 6" frame compared to his 5' 10" one afforded me a moment to savor the rush of being this close to him before closing the distance between us. One of my hands wound itself into his hair. I was surprised at how soft it was. I tugged a little, trying to communicate now would be a good time to kiss me._

 _Footsteps in the hallway caused Daryl's head to snap up and turn away as he listened as the person came closer. "Daryl! Roz!" Sasha shouted in a whisper. "Coast is clear!"_

 _My cheeks burned with frustration. I took a quick breath, trying to maybe salvage the situation, but the door popped open and Daryl dumped us out into the hall._

 _"Cozy you two?" Sasha teased, cocking an eyebrow._

 _Daryl just grunted, brushing past her, adjusting his crossbow._

 _I scoffed, "You could say that, Sassy. You could definitely say that."_

* * *

The run went off without a hitch after that. We were able to find some more formula for baby Judith and a shit ton of canned goods for everyone else. When we returned to the prison our watch was covered and I couldn't find Daryl anywhere. He'd apparently gone out to hunt. Figured.

He didn't come back to the guardpost until well after midnight. I didn't say anything as he stripped off his boots and got ready for sleep. I could tell he knew I was awake, but I didn't want to make things more awkward between us. It was bad enough that we practically had a heavy petting session and hadn't actually kissed, I didn't need to draw more attention to the tension between us.

He was gone in the morning when I woke up. Hunting. Again. Beth falling ill was actually a godsend. Having baby Judith to distract me was a blessing in disguise. The day was spent cuddling and kissing a sweet baby, allowing me to relax about my passionate encounter with the archer.

Now I had to spend the next few hours in close quarters with him. Thankfully not as close as the broom closet, but close enough to figure out what the hell was going on between us. I knew Daryl wasn't socially adept in the romance department. Carol had explained to me that Daryl grew up in an extremely abusive environment. I'd guessed something similar when I'd glimpsed the scars on his back when he thought I was asleep a few weeks ago. I also had drawn the conclusion that Daryl had never been in a romantic relationship or even witnessed a healthy one in his life.

Daryl went inside the tower, and I followed, settling next to him on the couch. Back before the turn, this tower was affectionately called the 'love shack.' The guys convinced our superior it was a good idea to have a couch up in the tower for 'cat naps.' I wasn't stupid. I knew that when the watch was coed what it was being used for. They even propped the damn thing up on a platform so at sitting height you could still see in the full 360 degrees.

Maggie and Glenn had christened the tower with a mattress, and all of us were well aware what it was used for. I was glad they were happy and had enough discretion to get away from the main population to have their fun. I was also a tad jealous. I had the literal man of my dreams three feet from me each and every night and I had to somehow keep my hands to myself. After our encounter yesterday, I knew that was going to change.

"How's Lil' Ass Kicker?" Daryl asked, lighting a cigarette. He offered me one. I accepted and leaned into him for a light.

I blew some smoke away. "Growing like a weed." I smirked. "Starting to babble a bit, so we might get a few words in a couple a' weeks."

He nodded, taking a long drag. "Beth ok?" He asked, releasing the smoke.

I nodded. "Yeah, just needed some rest."

We smoked in silence, the moans and groans of the walkers below the only sound. I leaned forward and snuffed out my cigarette, tossing it away. Daryl followed suit and he stood up to stand at the window.

"Build ups gettin' worse." Daryl drawled, motioning to the western fence.

I stood up to join him at the window. "Yeah, Carol was worried about it this morning." I bumped shoulders with him, "Guess we might have to take a day off from hunting and help with the brain brigade."

"Brain brigade?" Daryl scoffed, eyes sliding sideways to meet mine.

"Yeah." I shrugged with a grin, watching him watch me. I could tell he was nervous. So was I. I was nervous he would refuse me or find some excuse for us not to get closer.

We fell into silence for about an hour, taking turns with the binoculars.

I sat down next to Daryl on the couch, leaving my rifle at the windows. I rubbed at my neck, rolling my sore right shoulder.

"Ya a'right?" Daryl asked quietly, nodding to my shoulder.

"Mmmm." I groaned. "I'm fine." I sighed, "Someone shoved me in a broom closet yesterday and I took the butt of my rifle right smack in the shoulder." Daryl's face fell. Yeah, I went there. "Kinda liked it." I chuckled.

"Stop." Daryl shifted uncomfortably for a moment before reaching out to me. I could tell he felt responsible for my injury. "C'mere." He motioned for me to sit on the platform in front of him.

If he wanted to give me a back massage, I wasn't going to protest. So I settled on the platform between his legs. His hands settled on my shoulders, smoothing up to my neck. He started softly then gradually increased the pressure. I bit my lip to keep from moaning too loud, but I was unable to keep some of the pleasure sounds from escaping my lips, he was just that good.

"So, you shove all the girls you like into broom closets?" I asked.

"Stop." Daryl scoffed, hands stilling for a moment on my shoulders.

"Seriously?" I scoffed back. "We're just gonna pretend yesterday didn't happen?" Daryl just grunted and released my shoulders. "C'mon, Ace." I sighed, "Talk to me." I swiveled around to look at him. He just stared back at me, eyes unreadable. "You can talk to me, always got each other's backs, right?" I reminded him, sliding back up onto the couch next to him. He immediately stood up and went to the window.

"Done more fuckin' tha' kissin', Red." He murmured, glancing back at me, palming the back of his neck.

Ah. Well that explained why he was avoiding being near me. Maybe he thought I couldn't handle a good fuck. Jesus, what I wouldn't give for him to just throw me down on that mattress and-

"'Sides," He sighed, "Tad too old for ya." There it was, our age gap. Carol spoke of it once but I'd brushed it away. So what if he was a few years older than me? It wasn't like he was fifty and could be my Dad or something.

I scoffed, "I'm twenty eight years old, Ace." I smirked, "I think I can decide that for myself, eh?"

"Guess that makes it all okay, then." Daryl shook his head. "Just forget it."

I stood up from the couch and slid in next to him at the window, my back facing the glass. "And what if I can't?" I asked, "What if I don't want to, Ace?"

Daryl grunted. "Just gotta, Red." He shrugged, eyes flicking over to mine, then back to the horizon. "People won' understand-"

"The hell with 'em." I scoffed, my chin lifting. "I don't care what they think or what they say, Ace." I sighed, "I'm not gonna let people's fuckin' _feelings_ dictate my life."

Daryl snorted. "Stubborn woman." He smirked a little.

"You like it." I quipped, sliding over so I was in front of him, gripping the front of his leather vest gently.

Daryl scoffed, "Playing with fire." His hand came up to brush a curl out of my face, settling at the back of my head.

It was my turn to snort. "Ain't scared, Ace." I leaned up on my toes a little, watching him lean closer to me.

"You should be." He murmured, lips mere inches from mine, chest heaving.

His other hand came off the glass to grip my hip, pulling me closer. The heady rush of his nearness crawled through my veins releasing a soft whimper from my lips as my breathing sped up. "Show me." I whispered, lips almost brushing his.

Show me he did. His lips met mine softly at first, increasing in pressure as the kiss lengthened. I slid my arms around his neck so we fit even closer together. I could feel him hardening against my stomach. I smiled into the kiss, sliding a hand between us to palm him through his jeans. His hips jerked against my touch and his hand slid up from my hip to return fire, closing over my breast.

Footsteps on the stairs jerked us apart. We might have just crossed the line ourselves, but it didn't mean anyone else had to know quite yet.

"Hey guys." Rick greeted us when he arrived at the top, he was holding a very fussy baby girl. "Judith is really struggling for sleep and I don't want her to wake anyone else. Could you help me?"

I felt my shoulders slump a little. "Sure, Rick." I sighed, shooting Daryl an apologetic look. I stepped forward and took the baby from him. "Hey there Judy." I cooed, rocking her softly, bouncing a little. She rooted instinctively at my breast and I looked up to see both men watching us. Rick smiled awkwardly and Daryl looked quickly away, a faint blush staining his cheek bones. "Looks like someone's hungry." I looked over at Rick. "You give her that bottle I made?"

Rick shook his head. "She wouldn't take it."

"A'right." I nodded in understanding. Sometimes babies were just difficult, no reason really.

* * *

 **Abandoned Building Across from The Sanctuary**

"See anything Roz?" Rosita asked, shaking me out of my reverie, getting up from her conversation with Sasha to stand at the bank of windows.

I shook my head. "Not yet-" I was cut off by a supply truck entering the gate. "Hold on. We've got an incoming."

Sasha raised her rifle and peered through the scope. "Arm's up ladies." She murmured, nodding to the window.

Rosita nodded, cocking her weapon and joining us at the bank of windows.

Simon was the first Savior to emerge from the building. Negan followed closely at his heels and I swallowed nervously. I took a deep breath and allowed Sasha to take aim. I might've had more experience than her, but I knew she needed to be the one to take him out.

"Dammit!" Sasha exclaimed in a whisper. "I can't get a clear shot."

Neither could I. Eugene was standing too close to Negan for me to pull off a clean shot. I briefly considered shooting through the traitor's shoulder, but I thought better of it. I still held the small hope that he was working some kind of angle.

Rosita scoffed, "Eugene is-"

"In the fucking way." I finished for her, lifting my eye away from the scope as Negan disappeared back into the Sanctuary. "Idiot."

The women chuckled. "Change of plans, eh?" Sasha offered, shouldering her weapon.

"Looks that way, yeah." I murmured, throwing my rifle over my shoulder.

Eugene's voice came over the walkie talkie Sasha had snagged from Jesus before leaving The Hilltop. He ordered that the fence line security be beefed up.

"Alright, let's do this." Sasha grinned.

* * *

We waited until darkness fell before making our way to the fence line.

Eugene appeared with a guard, surveying the fence line. I took out the guard with a silenced shot, Eugene hit the deck.

"Eugene!" Rosita exclaimed, "Get up, we're breaking you out!" Eugine continued to cower like a scaredy cat. "Eugene!" Rosita insisted impatiently.

"No." Eugene said softly, lowering his hands. "I'm not going with you."

"What?!" Rosita's mouth fell open.

"I didn't ask you to come, so go." Eugene clarified. He stood up and backed away slowly. "People gotta be enroute." Then he turned tail and headed back inside the building.

"That weak, lying sack of shit." Rosita spat. Suddenly the fence gave way. "This is it." She murmured. "I'm going in." She threw off her backpack to prepare to enter the compound.

"Hold on." Sasha insisted, sharing a look with me. "This is gonna take a second." She swallowed. "More could be coming back. Keep an eye out."

Rosita took the bait and held up her pistol in vigilance.

Sasha pushed the fence open and I slipped through just before she did. I made sure to slip through first, ensuring that I actually made it back inside the compound. I had a feeling Sasha wanted to do this run solo, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I knew this place inside and out, plus I had unfinished business with Negan.

"Just another second." Sasha murmured while she locked the fence behind us.

Just as the lock clicked into place, Rosita turned around and grasped the fence. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Go." Sasha whispered. "It's not your time." She grinned, "There's got to be a point to it, right?" Then she backed away from the fence and I followed her towards The Sanctuary, leaving a fuming Rosita on the wrong side of the fence.

* * *

Once we were inside the building, I took lead. That was my first mistake. The next one? I let Sasha get the drop of me. Suddenly she karate chopped my wrists causing me to drop my pistol. She hit me again to ensure my compliance and held my weapon against me.

"This isn't personal, Roz." Sasha murmured, adjusting her grip on my pistol, wrapping her fingers around my hair.

"The hell it is," I scoffed, holding my hands up by my ears in a surrender gesture. This must've been her plan all along. Use me to get to Negan. Well, two could play at that game.

As if on cue, two guards rounded the corner and immediately trained their weapons on us. Sasha yanked my braid back and pressed the barrel of my gun to my throat.

"Now I know Negan won't be too happy if I blow Rosalind's pretty little head off." She sneered in a deadly voice. "Take me to Negan." The guards hesitated, a look of bewilderment passing between them. "Now!"

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Dun, dun, dun! I love a good twist and what I've got coming next is really fun._

 _I've wanted to write about how Daryl and Roz first got together, but I didn't want to share it with Negan. I found it too personal for Roz to share with him directly, but I didn't want ot leave it out of the story._

 _On to the next! We'll spend some time at The Sanctuary and then it's back to Alexandria for the Season Finale!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	17. Chapter 17

**Die For You**

Previously….

 _Once we were inside the building, I took lead. That was my first mistake. The next one? I let Sasha get the drop of me. Suddenly she karate chopped my wrists causing me to drop my pistol. She hit me again to ensure my compliance and held my weapon against me._

 _"This isn't personal, Roz." Sasha murmured, adjusting her grip on my pistol, wrapping her fingers around my hair._

 _"The hell it is," I scoffed, holding my hands up by my ears in a surrender gesture. This must've been her plan all along. Use me to get to Negan. Well, two could play at that game._

 _Before I could move to take back control, two guards rounded the corner and immediately trained their weapons on us. Sasha yanked my braid back and pressed the barrel of my gun to my throat._

 _"Now I know Negan won't be too happy if I blow Rosalind's pretty little head off." She sneered in a deadly voice. "Take me to Negan." The guards hesitated, a look of bewilderment passing between them. "Now!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Well, well, well." Negan's amused voice washed over me as we entered his private chambers. "What do we have here?"

Sasha's grip tightened on my hair. "I'm here for you." She growled. She cocked her head, motioning to the guards, "Clear the room." They looked at Negan for instructions. "Now!" She cried, yanking on my braid, bringing tears to my eyes.

Negan smirked. "You are a little spitfire ain't ya?" He stood up to his feet and waved the guards away. He walked casually over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He took a sip and locked eyes with me. "Well, what are you waitin' for darlin?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Before Sasha could answer I launched myself at her, grabbing her wrists and wrenching my weapon free of her fingers. I brought up my knee to her stomach, and slammed my elbow into her throat, knocking her to the ground with a shriek.

I blew a few stray hairs out of my eyes and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Not personal, my ass." I murmured, training my weapon on her.

"God. Damn." Negan breathed, "You truly are something else, Rosalind Rhodes."

I met his eyes across the room. I gave a nonchalant shrug, "Figured it was the only way you'd believe me."

Negan's smirk faded. "Hmmm. Believe you, eh?" He snorted. "And what would I be believing, sweet cheeks?"

I swallowed against the lump of emotion in my throat. "Daryl." I cleared my throat. "He's broken."

Negan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?" He smirked. "Broken how?"

I bit my lip. "He's angry." I explained. "He's not in control of himself."

Negan's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Now, he hasn't-"

"Only once." I sighed, shaking my head. I knew Negan was implying that Daryl had been rough with me, so I played along."I'm fine." I took a quick breath, "But, that's why I'm here." I swallowed, looking at Sasha cowering in pain on the floor. "I'm here to ensure Rick and his group fall in line."

"Rick and _his_ group?" Negan questioned.

"Roz!" Sasha whispered, "What are you doing?!"

I shook my head slightly at her, locking eyes with her for a second before looking back at Negan. "Yes. I care about these people. I know you do too, that's why I'm here. I need your help." I swallowed hard. "I need you to save us."

Negan's eyes softened. "Jesus." He breathed. "You're serious."

I nodded, my chin lifting a little, "Wouldn't be here if I wasn't, sir."

Negan smirked, lips parting in anticipation. "So it's sir, now is it?" He chuckled softly. "Damn." He breathed. "I missed you."

My stomach clenched. I definitely did not miss him. I missed that dark and brooding blue eyed man who was probably furious as hell with me right now, back at the Hilltop.

Sasha slowly got to her feet, arms raised in surrender. "Easy there, Sassy." I murmured, my hand firmly gripping her bicep, weapon trained on her head. "So," I sighed, locking eyes with Negan as he set his glass down. "What now, sir?"

Negan bit his lip, slowly making his way towards us. "You keep calling me that and I won't be able to stop thinking about what it would be like for you to moan it, sigh it," His eyes darkened as he drew closer to murmur in my ear. "Scream it." He tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

I swallowed hard. My plan to keep Negan off balance was working, almost too well. I must have shoved down how eager he'd been to get to know me better. Out of sight, out of mind, right? I wanted him distracted so I could foil whatever attack he had coming for Alexandria. I knew Sasha going into the Sanctuary alone was either suicide, or if she managed to survive, Negan would use her against Rick and our people. Going with her helped me gain the upper hand. I wanted to know exactly what was coming so I could stop it.

Now, here I was, holding Sasha at gunpoint and seducing Negan with my heart in my throat. I had to tread carefully. One wrong move and I'd be in a cell right beside her or worse, we'd both be on the fence.

"Well," Negan sighed, "Looks like we need to have Sasha here taken downstairs." He motioned to Simon who'd just entered the room. "Put her through the proverbial paces so she can see the light like you have, sweet cheeks." He explained, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Then I think you and I need to have ourselves a little heart to heart."

I took a step back and held my weapon out by the barrel for Simon to take. He grinned at me. "Nice to see you again, Roz." He murmured, taking the piece and tucking it in his waistband.

"Likewise." I murmured back, crossing my arms while he secured Sasha's wrists behind her back with some rope.

Simon stopped short of the door and looked back at us for a moment. "Ah, just acquired some tequila on one of our runs today." He cocked an eyebrow, "Care to join me in cracking it open?"

I looked over at Negan. His brows were raised a little in surprise but his eyes twinkled with curiosity. He gave me single nod of approval.

I took a quick breath, "Uh, sure, Simon." I smiled a little, "I'd be happy to."

"Great." Simon nodded, face resuming to his usual business like air, "Alright, this way little lady." Simon gently but firmly gripped Sasha by the bicep to get her moving with him out the door. He paused to look back at me, "You can drop by, say, 8 o'clock?"

I licked my lips, giving him a soft smile. "I'll be there."

Simon nodded to Negan then the door clicked shut behind them.

"What's that all about?" Negan asked quietly, pouring us each a drink.

"Simon?" I scoffed, "No idea." I really didn't. Instinct told me Simon wanted to feel me out, figure out what my angle was so he could protect his boss.

Negan chuckled. "Probably wants to see what you're up to." His handed me a glass of amber liquid. "Daryl protect Rick like that?"

I swallowed hard against the sudden lump in my throat. I hadn't figured Simon into the mix. I thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, "Daryl was usually in charge of recruitment."

"Ah." Negan mused, settling on the couch, arm stretching out in welcome across the back. I sat down, gingerly resting my shoulders against his arm. "Now," He patted my knee a gesture of comfort. "Tell me what happened when Daryl escaped."

"Found him outside after I took Sherri back to her room." I took a sip of liquid courage. "He'd killed Fat Joey." I explained. "He was wild, almost animalistic." Negan's brow furrowed. "Which is why I went with him."

"You were afraid?" Negan asked, tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

I nodded, flashing a soft smile at his tender gesture. "I was afraid of what he would do to himself, so yeah," I sighed. "I went with him." I knocked back the glass. "I love him, right?" I scoffed with a grimace, setting the glass on the coffee table before us.

Negan's eyes narrowed at my confession, but I could tell he read the sarcasm and weariness in my voice. "Do you?"

I bit my lip. This is where my high school acting chops came in handy. I let my eyes water. "Y-yes." I murmured, trying my best to sound unconvinced.

Negan leaned towards me, wiping away the single tear that had fallen from my eye, gently gripping my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You did the right thing by coming to me, Roz." He sighed. "We're going to save them, together."

My stomach lurched at his last word. _Together?_ What the hell did he mean by that?

Negan leaned closer, lips grazing my ear, his big frame looming over me. "You intrigue me, Rosalind Rhodes." He chuckled a little as I shrank back into the couch. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweet cheeks."

My mind raced. I knew he wasn't going to physically hurt me, I also knew that with Daryl's confession of love, I was treading in dangerous waters. "I-I know that." I murmured, giving him a nervous smile.

"Good." Negan drawled, warm breath gently fanning my cheek. "How about Daryl, hmmm?" He asked, "Did he hurt you?"

I bit my lip. How was I going to play this? "H-he, w-well, u-um." I stammered, trying to catch my breath. I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat. "He was really angry, h-he d-didn't m-mean-"

Negan surged to his feet cutting off my efforts to explain what happened between us. He sighed, palming his jaw. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "You don't deserve to be treated that way." He sighed, "I'll have a talk with Dwighty boy and make sure he knows he royally screwed up." He reached out and took my hands in his, "C'mere." He murmured, pulling me up from the couch and enveloping me in a hug. "I'm sorry." He kissed my temple, hand coming up to palm the back of my head, holding me against his chest. "You're safe now, Roz."

"T-thank you." I murmured awkwardly, letting my tears flow.

"How about we grab a bite to eat, then you can make your little tete a tete with Simon?" He suggested, smoothing my hair away from my face. He took a step back, easing away from me, offering his hand.

"Sure." I agreed, releasing the breath I hadn't known I was holding. I took his hand and let him guide me over to the table.

* * *

Dinner was a simple affair. I didn't talk much, allowing Negan to wax philosophically about how he saw his calling in life.

"Saving people." Negan sighed, setting down his napkin on his now empty plate. "That's why I do what I do, Roz." He smirked, "People are an invaluable resource and building a strong, resilient community is what it's all about."

I glanced at the clock. I had about five minutes to make it to Simon's quarters to make it there by 8. "Thank you for understanding." I murmured, setting my napkin on my plate in mirror image of his. "I-I should-"

"Get that fine ass moving." Negan smirked, "Simon's quarters aren't far from yours. Just go down the hall towards the stairs and his is the second door on the left."

"M-my quarters?" I squeaked, trying to seem surprised.

"What, you think I'd throw you in a cell like your feisty little friend?" Negan scoffed, "You are welcome to your room for as long as you'd like." He leaned forward a little, voice dropping a register, "Of course, you could always bunk with me." He winked.

I let myself blush at his suggestion. "That won't be necessary, sir."

Negan led the way to the door. He suddenly took a quick breath, "Why don't I escort you, can't be too careful, eh?"

"Sure." I shrugged, following him out into the hall.

We strode down the hallway in silence, Negan's hand resting gently on the small of my back.

When we passed the door to the room I'd stayed in previously Negan spoke up, "I'll have one of the ladies remake the bed with fresh sheets and make sure there's a change of clothes for you, too."

"Thank you." I murmured, locking eyes with him for a moment.

* * *

I lifted my hand to knock, but before I could the door was wrenched open.

"Ah, right on time." Simon exclaimed, stepping aside to allow me to enter his room.

The room was modest, but adequately furnished. It looked a lot like Dwight's room where I had found Daryl during our escape.

"I'll leave you two, to it, then." Negan drawled, taking a step back into the hallway. "See you in the morning, Roz."

I stared for a moment at the suddenly closed door trying to get my racing heart to calm down.

"So," Simon started, motioning for me to take a sit at his small table."I bet you're wondering why I've asked to meet with you."

"It did cross my mind." I quipped settling into a chair. He poured two glasses of tequila and set a salt shaker between us.

"Just wanted to have a little heart to heart regarding your communities lack of respect and cooperation." Simon drawled, holding his glass up for us to clink together.

I picked my glass up and clinked it gently with his. "I figured as much."

Simon took a sip of his drink, "If you're so keen on Negan saving you all, why allow Sasha to charge in here and kill two of my men?"

I set my glass down. I'd killed one of those men, but I knew Sasha would never correct Simon so I played along. "I didn't anticipate-"

"Didn't anticipate?!" Simon roared, "Two of my men are dead-"

"Everything you do always go to plan, hmm?" I cut him off, knocking the rest of my glass back in one go, forcing myself not to flinch at his sudden outburst.

Simon regarded me carefully, his anger ebbing a little at my bluff of confidence. "No, not always." He seemed a little surprised that I had the balls to throw back at him.

I cleared my throat. "I didn't anticipate her using deadly force to get to Negan." I swallowed, "My plan was simply to walk up to the gate and ask to see him."

Simon's eyebrows raised. "Little miss spitfire didn't go for that, did she?"

"Nope." I sighed, "Had to let her think we were in this together to ensure her sorry ass didn't get sniped."

Simon scoffed swiping my now empty glass, "I hear that." He filled my glass.

"Thanks." I murmured, "She overpowered me and held a gun to my head to get to Negan."

Simon's eyes widened. "Whoa. I knew she had lady nuts, but goodness gracious."

"Yeah, she's definitely one in a million." I remarked with a wry smile. I knocked back my shot, grimacing against the burn. "Once she was distracted by Negan I made my move and disarmed her."

"Well, thank God for that, eh?" Simon quipped, knocking back his shot. "So, now that you're here, what do you want from our fearless leader?"

I bit my lip, sliding my glass towards him. "Simple." I shrugged. "I want his help in saving my people from themselves."

Simon squinted at my confession. "Hmmm." He murmured. "It seems to me that your timing couldn't be more righteous, my dear." He filled our glasses again. "We're heading out day after tomorrow to do just that."

I took the now full glass from him. "That's great." I smiled softly.

* * *

The next day passed quickly. I sat through a strategy meeting of the Sanctuary leaders, learning all I could, trying to come up with a way to warn my family of the impending attack.

Negan planned to attack Alexandria from two fronts. He planned to use the garbage dwellers as his first front. They had agreed to fight with Rick against the Saviors, but today they changed their mind. Jadis decided that Negan's promise of people won against Rick's promise of freedom. The second front was to literally knock on the front door and demand to be let in. Negan planned to give Rick one final chance at turning from the errors of his ways.

If Rick still refused, the garbage people would turn on them from the inside. Then Negan would present Sasha as a bargaining chip. He was even going to present her all wrapped up in a coffin, like some sick joke.

After the meeting, Eugene told me he made a cyanide pill for Sasha. I was furious, but understood her desire to not be used as a pawn in Negan's sick game. I had the same desire. I didn't get a chance to warn my family. I tried to come up with a way to sling over a message on my knife if and when we got close, but it just wasn't in the cards.

As I tried in vain to sleep, I worried that I was going to be used to hurt my family too. Negan assured me I would be by his side, which complicated turning on him. I guess I'd just have to wait for the right moment.

* * *

Things definitely did not go as planned.

Alexandria was in absolute chaos.

"Plan B it is!" Negan shouted to Simon and I as we kneeled down behind the flat bed.

The Alexandrians fought back, but it was in vain. There were just too many saviors and garbage people.

"I'm gonna kill Carl now," Negan murmured to Rick.

My stomach rolled, I knew there was nothing I could do to save my family now. I looked around the assembled group and felt like I was back in that clearing again, kneeling beside Maggie in the dirt, waiting for Rick to return in the RV with Negan.

Negan wound up to swing Lucille at Carl and was interrupted by the Kingdom's arrival. Shiva pounced on a savior and proceeded to rip his throat out. The King charged forward, Carol by his side and the captured Alexandrians sprung into action.

I hit my knees and checked to make sure Rick was okay. "Hey Chief." I murmured, "You okay?"

Rick turned his face towards me. "Yeah, Roz. I am now." He murmured back, getting to his feet, picking up a discarded rifle up off the ground. "Let's move."

I flashed Carl a quick smile and loaded a fresh clip into my own rifle before dashing off down the street towards the flighting. I crept around a corner and came face to face with Daryl. "Ace." I breathed just before I was caught up in a bear hug. Daryl held me so tight it was hard to breathe.

"You whole?" Daryl asked, eyes piercing into mine, chest heaving.

I bit my lip and nodded. No chastisement for running back into danger, no anger, just genuine concern for my well being. If it was possible, I felt myself fall even deeper in love with this man.

"C'mon," He motioned to the others gathered around us. We needed to expel our intruders from inside the walls as quickly as possible. I fell into step beside him as we continued down the street. We fired at a group of garbage people until they turned tail and ran for the gate. Maggie directed the Hilltop warriors to secure the gate. Daryl and I followed, climbing up the side of the semi truck parked out in front of the gate.

The road leading up to Alexandria was eerily clear. Our invaders had literally run for the hills. "Guess we win?" I shrugged, turning to face Daryl. He grunted, turning to climb back down so we could secure the gate.

* * *

Once the dead were buried and the wounded were taken care of, Daryl and I returned to Hilltop. As soon as we were alone in our bedroom, Daryl pounced. He made love to me fiercely, his hands seemingly everywhere as we celebrated being together again. Being with Daryl was easy and I took comfort in the way we came together so well.

In our afterglow, I lay with my head pillowed on Daryl's bare chest, his hand playing in my curls. "You're not mad?" I asked, glancing up at him through my lashes.

"Naw." Daryl answered, chin lifting a little. "I was, but I get why you did it."

"Thank you." I murmured, kissing his chest. "So we're off to war, eh?"

"Yeah," Daryl scoffed, "Looks that way."

I leaned up on my elbow to look down at him, "I was so afraid, I just couldn't let Negan win-" My voice broke as tears welled up in my eyes.

Daryl pulled me closer, wrapping his arms firmly around me. "I know." He soothed, "He won't."

I took a deep breath as sleep threatened to take over me. "Daryl, I need you to know." I swallowed hard against the lump of emotion in my throat. "I'd die for you."

Daryl shifted a little so our eyes met. "Me too, Red." A tiny grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Although, I'd rather live with you."

I chuckled at that. "Touche." I settled down against him, letting my body surrender to the exhaustion threatening to over take me. "Love you."

Daryl sighed, the sound reverberating in his chest beneath my ear. "I love you too, Red." He kissed my temple. "Always."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I kinda ran out of steam with this story. I wrapped it up here at the end of season 7 and I'm not sure if/when I'll pick it up again. I like Daryl and Roz together, I just found Season 8 chaotic and hard to follow. We'll see where the muse take us next._

 _Thanks for joining me on the journey. You've all been lovely._

 _Xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


End file.
